Wicked Prophecy
by ForeverAlways1114
Summary: What if in season 2 Buffy acted differently towards Angelus? What if she acted weird to her friends? What if the darkness in her started growing? What if it was all written in a prophecy? B/Aus.
1. Chapter 1The Morning After

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy, Joss does.

Spoilers- up to season 2- Surprise

Rating- T

A/N-I changes the timeline for this fic. Takes place after Surprise, but Oz is already a werewolf so he knows about the super natural. Xander and Cordelia are together. Also Kendra has not come yet. The scoobies know about the judge, but he is not assembled yet. Buffy is actually good at history because Angel had been helping her, and is in senior history. If you see any other changes let me know. I also know some character's personalities are skewed; this was done on purpose and will be explained later in the story.

A/N 2- I do not have a beta reader at this point. All mistakes are mine.

Wicked Prophecy

Chapter 1. The Morning After

Dear Diary,

I love Angel. He is the best boyfriend a girl could have. He is sexy, sweet, buff, romantic (for a slayer, no one else would like picnics in graveyard!) He is also hot, strong, and simply, Angel. Even Cordelia admits he is amazing! We are perfect for each other. 2 people with super power rooted in the darkness, but souls of light. Ever since we met our souls have called out to each other, and the rest was history. Sometimes I so get wigged out that he is like 250 years old. I also know one day age will be an issue, but I probably won't even live past 20, so who cares. Apparently all our love is stronger than our issues because last night our love and passion took over, and we _did it._ It was amazing. Right now I am lying in bed as he sleeps, being day and all. The judge is assembled, but I am on such a high I don't give a damn. We probably will not tell anyone. Giles would be upset. Xander would accuse Angel of rape. Mom doesn't even know about Angel. Cordelia would, well, who knows. Willow I might be able to tell, but would go all guardian on me. No, it will be our little secret. How sweet, Angel and I have a secret.

Love, Buffy Summers

I finish writing and put my diary aside. Then I stand up and stretch. Looking down on the bed, I see Angel, the love of my life. I'm still in heaven. He looks so peaceful sleeping, so I do not disturb him. Instead I gently put my lips to his forehead. He sighs, but I didn't wake him. Angel looks happier then I have ever seen him, except for last night. I'm glad for that, but there's something off about him. Whatever, it is probably nothing.

I start to walk around and decide I am really hungry. First the major fight, then Angel and I together, I am really starved. So, I make my way over to the fridge. I open the fridge and a horrendous smell, escapes. Peeking inside I find the cause of this, gallons, and gallons of pigs blood. _Eew. _It's not like I didn't realize Angel had a stock of blood, I just don't want to eat any for breakfast. I'd much rather have chocolate chip pancakes.

That's one of the problems Angel and I have. While I am fine with watching my soulmate drink blood, he disagrees. So, he leaves the room to feed. Sheesh, he gets to see me eat mint cookie dough ice cream, my favorite treat. Why can't I see him eat his favorite food, blood? Or is it drink blood? I'm going to go with the drink.

This sucks, because I am really hungry. Next time I talk to Angel I am asking him for some human food in the fridge. Especially ice cream and chocolate, my favorite after slaying treats. Scratch that, it will be the second thing I tell him. The first is that I love him. Or maybe third thing, I also have to tell him how amazing he was! My stomach growls and I snap out of my loving thoughts.

I walk back to bed and lay next to Angel. I also glance at my watch. Shit, I am going to be late. Normally I wouldn't mind just chillaxing, or more stuff, with Angel, but I should tell Giles the Judge is still in pieces, but Angel didn't leave because they got the piece. We also found out that Spike and Drusilla are missing a piece of him.

Now, what do I wear? My clothes from last night are trashed from our fight. I got hurt and they are covered in blood. I could grab a shirt of Angel's, but that could look suspicious. This brings me to what to I tell the gang. I guess I will say I slept at Angel's because we were both scared, and I couldn't be alone.

After some thought, I grab one of Angel's shirts. It's blue and white striped, the only non black or red shirt he owns. I also grab a beater that I throw under the shirt. I re-wear my jeans, they did not get bloody, and I can't get away with wearing my lover's jeans. Yawning I decide to also ask for a shelf.

On my way out I write Angel a note explaining where I am, and tell him I will meet him at the Bronze tonight. I kiss him on the cheek and walk out of the apartment, carefully opening the door, so no light comes in. Wow, I could never imagine not walking in the sun. My walk to school is filled with lusty thoughts about my boyfriend.

I eventually make it to school, and walk into the library. I am barely late, but decide to skip first anyway. Who needs French anyhow? I sit in a chair and hum to myself as I complete some last minute homework. That's when it hit me, exactly what happened yesterday. I am now 17, and no longer a _gulp_, I can not even say it. Though, maybe now that I'm 17, mom will let me get a license. I doubt it. At that moment Giles comes into the library.

"Hey Giles!" I shout.

"Buffy, shh, this is a library. And hello to you to." Giles greets me.

"So, the judge is not assembled. Angel is here because they stole the piece, but the evil duo is missing a few more pieces. We got in a fight at the docks. Vampires are dust. Is that a good summary for you?" I ask.

"Not looking good for us, but an adequate summary. Why are you not in class?"

"I decided to research the judge. I finally realized that my slayer duties were more important than school," I say sarcastically.

Giles scoffs at me, "So this has nothing to do with wanting to get out French?" Giles accuses.

"Giles," I say, mock hurt, "how could you say that? I love French class. I just needed to take care of my duties."

"Well as long as that is it. On the table I have a pile of good books to begin with, look for info on the judge. I'll let you skip the morning, but give me a minute. I will ask the office if you can stay in here to help me sort books. That way your mom will not realize you are missing class," Giles suggests.

"Good idea. Giles this is why I made you the World's Best Watcher cup for your birthday. You always have my back. Thanks," I thank him.

"Um, you're welcome," Giles stutters, and begins to clean his glasses. He leaves the room to go talk to Principal Snyder, and I pick up a book titled, _Demons of Mass Destruction_, because it is in English. I hum again, and flip through the book for info until Giles returns.

"Hey Giles, did the demon principal agree?"

"Um, well, kind of," Giles answers.

"Explain."

"You can spend mornings for the rest of the week with me."

"Great, but,"

"You have to do your work you missed," Giles explains.

"So, Willow will do it if I tell her that it will help the world stay alive," I say.

Giles sighs, but doesn't comment. He knows better. He picks up a book, and joins me in research.

For the next 3 hours we sit there going from book to book to look up info on our new big bad. We take a few breaks to do some training. My mind is never in the research, it is a few miles down, with my nocturnal boyfriend. Giles looks at me funny, as if he knows. I doubt he does, but I can tell he know something is up. We only find out what we already knew nothing new.

The door barges open and in comes Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia. All who take seats in the library, Oz with Willow, and Xand with Cordy. It annoys me how at school I am the third wheel, but whatever.

"Hey G-man and Buff, what is happening," Xander says.

"Do not call me that!" Giles scream.

"Why G-man?"

"If you call me that one more time you will get detention."

"Honey, please stop. If you call get detention I have to get a new date tonight, and then I'll have to dump you," Cordy whines. This shuts Xander up.

"Buffy, where were you this morning?" Willow asks.

Shit, lie me, lie. I end up saying, "The judge is not assembled. Angel stayed. We were both so scared that I slept at his place. Thus, the shirt, mine got covered in blood during a fight. Giles, Mom was stayed out late, and left early, she will not know I wasn't at home."

"Who said I was worried about that?"

"You just were." Giles sighs.

We are all quiet, until Oz breaks it, "What can we do to help?"

"Help research. None of you guys can help us with the actual fight," I answer.

"Is there like any way to beat this bastard?" Cordelia asks.

"No." Giles says, "No weapon forged will defeat him, he can not be killed." We all gulp. Ms. Calendar walks in. I hate that woman. She annoys me, and I think she is lying to us. But, she makes Giles happy, so I won't make her leave.

"Did I miss anything," she asks. We all remain quiet. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch and we all head off to our next class.

I go to my next classes in a daze. All I think about is Angel. My last class of the day is English with Willow. English is not my best class, but I haven't ever failed that like I have French.

"Hey Wills." I say.

"Hi Buffy." We both sit down for class. Mr. Smith begins to lecture us on punctuation and I quietly take notes. Then he begins to give us a lecture on Romeo and Juliet. This is really annoying and boring, so my thoughts turn back to Angel.

He is so hot and amazing. I love him unconditionally. If he left me I think I would die. I wish I could be with him right now. Instead I am stuck learning about stories dead people wrote. Angel can tutor me; maybe I should ask him too. I also just realized Mom is going away for a few weeks, and decided I am old enough to stay home alone. She doesn't realize I even have a boyfriend, so she doesn't think I would have a boy sleep over.

"Ms. Summers answer the question please," Mr. Smith instructs me.

"Um, Juliet," I guess.

"So, Juliet along with Romeo loved Juliet? The answer is Paris people. Pay attention." Willow glances at me and I mouth later.

The bell rings and we both rush out of the classroom. Me, to get away from her, and her to get to me.

"You okay?" Willow asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"Buffy do not lie. I am your best friend, you can tell me anything," she pleads.

No I can not. "I had a dream that I Angel turned to dust, and then killed me. It made no sense, but that along with the Judge is wigging me out," I say. It's true but not why I am wigged out.

Willow gasps. I do not think this is what she thought I would say. Maybe she guessed the truth. "I am sorry Buffy; I'll leave you alone I guess if you need some time."

"Thanks." I leave the school wishing I didn't have to keep lying to my best friends.


	2. Chapter 2Fight Night

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy, Joss does.

Spoilers- up to season 2- Surprise

Rating- T

A/N-I changes the timeline for this fic. Takes place after Surprise, but Oz is already a werewolf so he knows about the super natural. Xander and Cordelia are together. Also Kendra has not come yet. The scoobies know about the judge, but he is not assembled yet. Buffy is actually good at history because Angel had been helping her, and is in senior history. If you see any other changes let me know. I also know some character's personalities are skewed; this was done on purpose and will be explained later in the story.

A/N 2- I do not have a beta reader at this point. All mistakes are mine.

A/N3- please review. I will not update until probably Wednesday or Thursday. I might also wait for 5 reviews from now on. Also this is my first fic, so don't be too mean.

2. Fight Night

As I walk home from school, a lot of thoughts cross my mind. Why hasn't Angel called, is he still asleep? Do my friends really believe me? What if Mom really did notice my absence? And under all my questions, a new feeling overcame me, a feeling of unjustified anger. For some reason I'm just really pissed off at the world, and not in a PMS way. I just want to go and blow up the world. It's creepy, but exhilarating to think about.

I enter my house and breathe a sigh of relief. Alone at last. I love my friends, but I really need some time alone. Plus, if I fail one more test, Mom is going to kill me. Or, at least ground me. When I study with Will, we end up not studying. Angel helped me in history, but he isn't very helpful in other subjects. We usually just end up kissing one another anyway. He is just such a damn good kisser.

Growling at all the homework I have ahead of me, I head up the stairs. Why do teachers assign so much f-in homework? Do they not realize we have lives too? I guess I should do it though, so I enter my room and sit at my desk. I guess my backpack would be heavy to others, but with my slayer strength, it feels light.

I begin to hum a commercial jingle that is stuck in my head, and open my binder. Let's see, 4^5+6x10^12= way too high to think about. Why do people use variables? How would I know? I really hate math. It's not like the slayer would need this in life.

I'll move on to science. What is the heart? Um, a muscle I think. Who is the founder of DNA? No clue. What type of system is the circulatory system? A closed circuit. Wow, I actually finish science and understand it!

Now on to my English homework. Why did Romeo kill himself? Duh, because he thought Juliet died. Even I know that. Wow, done with English too.

History, none, we just finished a unit.

Gym, none.

OMG! I actually finished my homework. Except for French, but Will can help me later at the Bronze. I am really proud of myself. I look outside, and the sun is setting. Why hasn't my sexy boyfriend called me? I really don't have time to think about this because right now I hear a car door slam, my mother has arrived. Wait till she hears about my finished homework!

"Buffy!" My mother calls.

"In my room doing homework," I reply. I hear Mom stomping up the stairs into my room.

"Hello dear. How's the homework coming?"

"Great, for once I finished everything," I proudly state. Mom looks at me bewildered. "Hey I did, well not French, but Willow will help me later."

"Okay, well that's great because I really do not want you to fail again. At first I thought this move was great, then you started acting up again, but I am really glad you turned back in the right direction."

"Well, it's not my fault. I have issues that you wouldn't understand," I defend myself. I hate this speech, it's not my fault I am the slayer! That earlier anger is boiling again.

"I know, you are 17, I do not understand a thing," Mom mocks me.

"Mom, you really don't."

"Okay sweetie, believe that." Man, is she annoying me.

"Well, Mother even doing my homework will make me fail. My life is complicated!" I shout.

"Okay, but calm down."

Now I am getting pissed off. I really can't help it when I fail. I shout, "Well mom if you want a better daughter, I will move out."

"Buffy, calm down, I was joking. But, please stop failing. And raise your voice one more time, and you are grounded," Mom retorts.

"Please, grounding me won't stop me." At this point I really don't know what is coming over me.

"Buffy, say something like that one more time, and you are in trouble," Mom warns.

"God Mom, I am sick of your ignorance. I'm tired of you. I hate your rules. Maybe I should move out!" I calmly say.

Mom laughs, "Honey, you have no where to go."

I thought of this, so I say, "Fine I'll stay with Willow until I rent a place." That's when Mom realizes I am serious.

"You will not. I'll call Mrs. Rosenberg and tell her to lock you out," Mom shouts. Like that could stop me.

"Fine, I will go to Xander's."

"But, his parents are drunk, and he's a boy!" Mom seems perplexed at the idea that I would stay at a boys. If only she knew of last night. I chuckle.

At this point I am packing a bag of stuff in my backpack for the night. I decide not to stay at Angel's and just to piss Mom off add, "Or maybe I'll stay at my boyfriends."

This causes Mom's blood to boil, and her pain makes me happy. "No way in hell. Since when have you had a boyfriend?"

"A while now, maybe about four or five months. You met him, his name is Angel," I say.

"Your tutor!"

"Well, he was my boyfriend before. That was a cover up. He is tutoring me, and it is helping. And he is so damn sexy when he tells me dates," I say.

Mom stands there appalled. I really hurt her. Just then it hits me. I really hurt her. Not knowing what else to do I take my stuff and jump out the window. After I'm outside I run with all my might to the Bronze. On the way I stuff my stuff in my hiding spot.

I get to the Bronze and stake 5 vampires on the way. That always makes me feel better. I walk into the Bronze and find Willow, Xander, Oz, and Cordelia sitting there waiting for me. Xander calls my name and waves to me; I go over, wiping my eyes and waving back.

"Hi guys," I sniffle.

"You okay Buffster?" Xander asks. I nod. They look at me unconvinced. Willow must think it is from the same incident as earlier and makes everyone disregard me.

"So, I hat this song don't you?" Willow says. I laugh.

"Um, I guess. Xander, dance with me." Cordelia answers. She pulls Xander up and walks to the dance floor.

"Should I ask you to dance?" Oz asks Willow.

"Um, okay," she replies.

"Would you dance with me?"

"I'd love to."

All my friends leave me all alone without Angel here. I stifle another cry. Out of the corner of my eye I see a silky red shirt and leather pants. He looks amazing, but since when has Angel worn leather pants. Whatever, he looks too hot to care. I run up to him, jump in his arms, and kiss him. Angel passionately kisses me back, and then pulls away. I frown.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, lover, life is better than ever. It's all thanks to you too," he says.

"Then why'd you stop?"

"Um, I wanted to tell you Soul, I mean I thank you for last night," he answers.

"Okay, was I okay?" I self-consciously ask.

"You were okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, your point."

"Just okay, "I whimper.

"Yes," Angel says getting annoyed.

"Are you okay, you seem distracted?"

"Fine, hungry I guess. I forgot to feed before I came," Angel shrugs.

"So, want to dance?"

"'No, got to get blood," Angel says nonchalantly. He leaves. Was I bad or something. I try to summon that anger I felt towards Mom, only I can't. All I feel is love.

I don't want to go back to my friends. I do not want to go home. My only other option is to patrol. And that is what I do. Patrolling always makes me better. I can beat people up. It is a much better anger relief than a pillow, or even a punching bag.

By the end of the night I slayed eight vampires and I am very calm. Still, I can't go home. So I grab my stashed stuff and go to Willow's house. I climb up her wall and knock on the window.

A groggy Willow opens and yawns, "Hi Buffy."

"Can I stay here tonight please?"

"Sure, but lets sleep." I walk in and Willow falls back to sleep. I change, open a sleeping bag, and fall asleep next to her, with dreams of last night filling my head.


	3. WHAT!

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy, Joss does.

Spoilers- up to season 2- Surprise

Rating- T

A/N-I changes the timeline for this fic. Takes place after Surprise, but Oz is already a werewolf so he knows about the super natural. Xander and Cordelia are together. Also Kendra has not come yet. The scoobies know about the judge, but he is not assembled yet. Buffy is actually good at history because Angel had been helping her, and is in senior history. If you see any other changes let me know. I also know some character's personalities are skewed; this was done on purpose and will be explained later in the story.

A/N 2- I do not have a beta reader at this point. All mistakes are mine.

A/N 3- I know Willow's mom is different in the show, but she isn't that important, so I changed her for my story.

4. WHAT!

I wake up and yawn. Suddenly, I freeze. This isn't my house. What major vamp captured me now? That's when I remembered, last night I crashed at Willow's. I couldn't go home, not with my mom there. She just frustrates me so damn much. It's not like she can get mad at me for trying my best in school, right? And is it so wrong to have a boyfriend? I think not. An alarm goes off, and I hit the clock. Alarms annoy me. Sadly, I broke the clock, stupid slayer strength.

Willow stretches and looks down at me, she unintelligibly grunts, and tries to fall back to sleep. Wow, I was always the late sleeper, and Willow was the morning bird. After a minute she gets up. Slowly, she gets up and walks to the bathroom, without noticing my presence. She comes back I and I wave, she waves back.

"Hey Wills."

"Morning Buffy. Ready for an amazing day of learning," Willow asks.

"Of course Will, that's exactly what I love to do," I retort. She laughs. I may have lost my mom for the time being, but at least I still have my friends to support me, for the time being at least. Wait where did that thought come from? I'll always have my friends. And Angel, I'll always have his soulful self. Do I really need his soul? I shake my head; my mind is just thinking weird stuff today.

"So, breakfast?" Willow says.

"That is one thing I will not object to," I state. Willow and I get dressed. She is wearing an orange, fuzzy sweater and jeans. How any one can wear a sweater in southern California, I do not know. I on the other hand am wearing a flowy baby blue top with a pair of short jeans. Not short enough to be slutty, but not long enough to be ugly. I accessorize with my cross necklace that Angel got me. I love being able to dress like this in winter. Life would never be the same up North.

Willow and I trample down the steps to her kitchen. The smell of pancakes and eggs wafts through the house, yum! In the kitchen is Willow's mom. I really hope Mom didn't talk to her, so I say, "Hi Mrs. Rosenberg. Did my Mom talk to you?" I use my I am so sweet and innocent voice. Willow roles her eyes at me. With that little gesture, my anger level rises, I push it back down.

"Yes, I really should send you packing, but I won't. I love how you are fighting the system. Go Buffy!" Willow hides her face in embarrassment. I laugh. Willow's mom is so cool, when she shows that she care that is.

Willow interrupts her mom, "We could have made our own breakfast."

"It's okay darling. I wanted too." Willow nods and sits down. I follow her. After a minute Mrs. Rosenberg brings us out our breakfast and leaves us be. Willow and I eat our breakfast in silence.

After breakfast we go back upstairs and we grab our stuff. I wave goodbye to Mrs. Rosenberg and the two of us set off to school.

Obviously we get there really early. We did this on purpose. Giles told us he had something huge to tell us. Maybe it is about the judge. I hope he is going to tell us that he can never be brought to life. I really am not in the mood to deal with an apocalypse. Right now I just really want to go and hang with Angel. I miss him, even though I didn't just see him. It is almost as is my soul is calling to him. I guess he is my soulmate after all.

We enter the school, the rest of the scoobies already in place. Giles hears us come in and looks up from his book. "Hey Giles, gang," I greet.

"Hey Buffster! What up?" Xander asks. He can be so childish. I wish sometimes he could be more mature.

"Nothing, so what's the what Giles?"

"Um, well the council called me last night," he begins.

Cordelia interrupts, "Eew, there's a whole council of geeks in tweed!"

"As I was saying it turns out Buffy's death had some uncalled for consequences. There's a girl coming today to visit. Her name is Kendra, she is Jamaican."

A chill runs through my spine and I know what he is getting at, "She's a slayer right?"

"Um yes, you died long enough for the next slayer to be called. Kendra will be here later today to meet you." Giles says.

"Am I still the slayer?" I ask worriedly.

"You haven't gotten less strong or attuned to vampires and demons. I can be almost positive that you are the slayer"

"So there are now 2 chosen ones." Oz speaks up.

"Precisely. Buffy I want you to be here. Go to first, and then come here. I got you cleared yesterday, so you are fine."

"Hey, can we skip too. This chick is hanging around, so we should get to meet her." Cordelia whines.

Giles sighs and cleans his glasses before saying, "Fine, but come after lunch." The rest of the gang nods. The bell rings and we all go to class.

My first class is history with the seniors. Oz and I have this class together. Ever since Angel began tutoring me, I began to rock at history. We enter the classroom and take our seats.

"Hello class. Today we will begin our unit on serial killer of Europe. You will each give a report where you are a murderer. First I will tell you about one serial killer named William the Bloody or Railroad Killer to others. His reign of terror was in the 1800's. His method of killing was sticking railroad spike through people's hearts. He was never arrested, or found. Now take a list and pick one of the murderers to do your report on," my teacher says.

Oz and I glance at each other; we know this is either Spike, or a Spike wannabee. We look at the list. A lot are vampires.

"Oz, look at the Master Killer, that is the Master," I show him.

"Is that the guy that killed you?"

"Yes."

"Look at the Sunshine Killer. I think that's Drusilla," Oz point out.

"Looking at the brief explanation, I nod my head in agreement. We are quiet for a moment as we read the list. I laugh as I recognize demons or vampires I fought disguised as humans.

"Who'd you pick Oz?" I question.

"The Little Killer, he was recent, just last year." I laugh. "What?"

"That was the anointed one. I am doing The Scourge of Europe. In other words Angelus."

"Angel's demon?"

"The exact one."

"Not fair, all you have to do is ask him."

"He will not tell me. Plus I can help you. I learned all about him." Oz nods. I love this class because Oz actually talks.

The bell rings and I go to the library. Giles is sitting there. He weaves to me. I sit down beside him and ask, "Do you have any books on Angelus?"

"Why?" he seems perplexed by my question.

"I am doing a report on him in history."

"Okay look at the watcher's diaries. I have to go out, but I will be back." Giles says. I nod.

He leaves and I go to the Watcher's diaries. I pick one up about Angelus and go back to read. As I am sitting there I think I hear a tap, but ignore it. I read about Angelus's repulsive crimes, only I am not as repulsed as I should be. Angelus even nailed puppies to doors!

The next thing I know someone tackles me and puts a stake to my heart, the person says, "You vill die!"


	4. Chapter 5 Bad Buffy

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy, Joss does. Some lines in this chapter are taken from the show, season 2.

Spoilers- up to season 2- Surprise

Rating- T

A/N-I changes the timeline for this fic. Takes place after Surprise, but Oz is already a werewolf so he knows about the super natural. Xander and Cordelia are together. Also Kendra has not come yet. The scoobies know about the judge, but he is not assembled yet. Buffy is actually good at history because Angel had been helping her, and is in senior history. If you see any other changes let me know. I also know some character's personalities are skewed; this was done on purpose and will be explained later in the story.

A/N 2- I do not have a beta reader at this point. All mistakes are mine.

A/N 3- character bashing

A/N 4- next update probably over the weekend, but possibly before. Please review; reviews are a writer's penicillin!

5. Bad Buffy

"WTF!" I scream. Usually I try not to say the f word, but I think having a stake at your heart is enough reason too.

My attacker pushes the stake into my chest. Not hard enough to penetrate anything, but it is very, very annoying and uncomfortable. She replies, "Vhat do you mean?"

Getting extremely pissed off I repeat, "What are you doing!"

"Doing me duty."

"Your duty of what, being an imbecile!'

"No, of slaying vampires," she calmly answers.

This can not be right so I get more annoyed and scream, "What are you talking about."

"In to every generation there is a chosen one. She alone can stand against the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness, she is the slayer!" this liar proudly says.

"Yeah, I know the drill. But I am the slayer," In shrug off my wanting to attack her and rip her guts out right now.

"That is not possible, there is only one chosen one. And she is me. Slaying vampires and demons is me duty. I've been training all me life before being called." That is when I remember what Giles said earlier about Kendra. I do not know why I just put 2 and 2 together? But Kendra must not know.

"Got it, so you must be Kendra."

"So my name has already gotten to your kind?"

"My kind? I am the slayer." I declare.

"No, one slayer at a time," Kendra says.

"My watcher will be here any second, he'll explain everything." I try to reason with her.

"Why would a vampire have a watcher?" Kendra says.

Now I am pretty sure that anyone could see steam coming out of my ears. Luckily Giles comes and saves me. He bursts into the door and waves hello. "Thank G-d you're here! This crazy slayer bitch is trying to kill me and thinks I am a vampire," I ramble.

For the first time Giles notices Kendra and frowns, "Kendra, I am Rupert Giles. Your watcher sent you to see me?"

Kendra does the unthinkable, she bows her head, to Giles. I stifle a laugh and Giles glares at me. "Mr. Giles, my watcher did send me here, but why do you have a vampire here?"

I laugh, Mr. Giles. Giles scolds me. I shrug before saying, "I am not a vampire, and Giles tell her!"

"She is telling the truth. Buffy died at the hands of the master," Giles begins.

Kendra interrupts, "You are Buffy Summers?" I nod, "I was told you were the strongest slayer ever, until you died. Obviously you are not the slayer, but an imposter."

"To conclude, Buffy was brought back by her friends Xander and Angel." Ahh

Angel!

"You must have not been very good if you got killed," Kendra states.

I am fuming. How dare she call me a bad slayer I prepare to pounce, but Giles stops me. He is so annoying, he will just get hurt, but I take a deep breath and say, "It was destined! Plus why do you think I am a vampire!"

"I saw you kissing Angelus, the Scourge of Europe." Kendra says.

"Well, that wasn't Angelus," Giles says

As I shout, "What did you do to him?"

Kendra ignores my remarks and turns to Giles, "What do you mean? The slayer manual said vampires are soulless demons?"

"Well yes, but a gypsy tribe cursed Angelus with a soul. He now goes by Angel and helps us quite a bit. He is also currently dating Buffy."

Kendra looks at me like I am the worst slayer possible, and have committed a sin by dating. "Well Angel is just so damn hot, and a magnificent kisser," I say.

"It is not approved of a slayer to date anyone, especially a vampire. Are you a cheerleader too?"

"No, Buffy attends school but quit cheerleading," Giles answers for me.

"I believe you. And if you were going to ask why I thought you were a demon if it is day, it is because it is dark here."

"So you will leave Angel alone," I demand.

"He is still a vampire and must be destroyed," Kendra admits. That is when I snap. Suddenly I am standing next Kendra, who is passed out on the ground.

This should make me feel awful, but I like it. I want more. Giles runs to get his tranquilizer, but I am faster than him and I tranquilize him first.

Just then, my friends and Ms. Calendar are walking into the library. They look at my mess and gawk at me. None approach me. Willow starts to cry.

"What's wrong with you guys? Stay a while," I propose.

"Who are you and what did you do with Buffy?" Xander asks. Geez he annoys me. I always have to save his life. Plus demons are obsessed with him. And yes, I count Cordy as a demon.

"I am Buffy," I say.

"Well then an evil spirit is controlling you?" Willow declares, but it sounds like a question.

"No. I didn't even do anything."

"Well, obviously! You so need a makeover Buffy," Cordelia says. I snap again and attack her. I throw her where everyone else is lying.

"Annoy me and that will happen," I swear. The room is silent. My friends are so annoying; they can't even be nice to me.

Ms. Calendar is whispering a spell, and throws it at me. I raise my hand and the spell rebounds. That was cool. I decide my friends are annoying me a bit too much and I go ballistic on all of them.

When they are all past out, I realize what I have done. I hurt my friends, badly. What came over me? I need Angel; he'll know what to do. Some force tells me to put everyone in the cage, and I do. This way they will be here when I get back. Then, I run out of school to find my Angel.

* * *

Somehow I sense Angel is not at his apartment, but at some mansion on Crawford Street. I go to the mansion and run in. I sense Angel is in the master bedroom, and I trample up the stairs to find him.

He must have heard I was coming because I enter the room and a groggy Angel comes in and hugs me. I fall into his deep embrace and begin to cry. Angel grabs my head and kisses me. I kiss him back and stop crying.

"Angel, before I talk were you serious about what you said yesterday? That I was just okay?" I say.

He looks me in the eye and answers, "No Buff, you were amazing." I smile. "I just had some thinking to do about us."

"And..." I prompt.

"I need you near me so much that I could kill you."

"WHAT!" I shout.

Angel rubs my back and explains, "You see, to kill someone you have to feel passionate about them. I've tried to stop loving you, but I can't."

"I love you too." I know what he said should scare me, but it doesn't.

We kiss some more before Angel pulls back and growls. I give him a questioning look and hew answers, "You smell of pain. Who hurt you? Whoever did I'll rip their heads off of their bodies. I'll rip them to shreds and suck them dry."

Wow, he can smell emotions. I laugh, "That won't be necessary. I hurt myself. I have had a weird day."

"Care to explain." Angel is still growling and I can tell he was serious about hurting whoever hurt me.

"Last night Mom and I fought. I enjoyed her pain. This morning the new slayer came," Angel looks at me confused, "I died," he nods, "she thought I was a vampire and attacked me. We had a long discussion. Giles convinced her I was a slayer. She said I must be bad because I died. The she threatened you. I freaked out and knocked her and Giles out. My "friends" cane in and they were terrified of me. I got annoyed at them and knocked them out too. That's when I realized what I did and locked them up. I came  
here."

Angel looks enthralled by my treachery. Well he is a demon, so. "Did you make them pay by torturing them?"

I lightly smack him and laugh, "No, I just gave them concussions." Then I got serious, "But I wish I had hurt them."

Angel loosens his hold on me, "I should go and rip there heads off for putting you into that position."

"No, I'll handle it. But what do I do to make it better?"

Angel ponders this for a minute before saying, "Use Giles hypno crystals to make them forget."

"See, this is why I love you. You always know how to make things better!"

"But, if you want go back and attack them."

"No, that will make me a monster."

"Lover, I will not lie. What you already did technically makes you bad. But your evilness is turning me on." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"See, something is wrong with me. Your new attitude should be repulsive. But instead it is turning me on! Just like when I read about Angleus's crimes," I shout.

Angel smiles at this and tackles me to the bed. "Nothing is wrong with you, baby. Stay!"

I reply by kissing him, and I decide to ditch the rest of school.


	5. Chapter 6 The Other Slayer

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy, Joss does.

Spoilers- up to season 2- Surprise

Rating- T

A/N- In this chapter there is a bit of character bashing. Skip if you can not handle that. The second part of this chapter is clichéd, but my whole story will not be like that.

A/N 2-I know I have tons of mistakes, but that is because I try to get my updates up as fast as I can.

A/N 3- HAPPY CHANNUKAH!

5. The _Other_ Slayer

I rush into school, trying to get to my locker so Snyder thinks that I was in school for the whole day. Maybe I should get Angel to scare him into liking me. Angel's new attitude could have some good uses. But if they do not I kind of like the new Angel.

So, I reach my locker and seed Snyder coming up. Quickly, I look down to make sure my clothes are on straight. They are! Snyder sees me getting my books and sneers. I glare back at him and he runs away. Serves him right!

After retrieving my belongings I go into the library. Everyone is still passed out. I go into Giles's storage and steal one of his crystals. Hopefully they are strong enough to work. If not, I guess I will run for it and take retreat at Angel's. They just will not understand how my inner demon has been acting. Angel will. He literally has an inner demon.

Since everyone is passed out I take some time to do my homework. I am actually proud of myself for doing my homework two days in a row. Homework feels useless. Damn, school feels useless and a waste of my time. I am the slayer! I probably won't live to see 20, let alone get a real job. And if I do, then I'll get private tutoring from Angel. He'd probably love that idea. Or maybe I will attempt to get my GED.

So, I do not know what possessed me, but I finished all my make-up work and homework. And, it was actually interesting. Math, French, and English were stupid I admit, but science was cool. I had to do a movie review! It sounds none sciencey, but it kind of was. We had to write it based on if the facts of any kind were right. I saw Dracula the other day and did it on that. I lied and said everything was wrong.

History was fun; I finished all my research and wrote a huge speech on Angelus. It is not due for a week! Earlier I got first hand accounts from Angel, so mine should be the best.

After I wrote my last sentence the gang all woke up. Every one of their eyes was staring at me as if I was the master. Crap, do I have a zit? Then I remember what I did and I am ashamed to even be in the same room as me, and I am me! Willow looks as is she is about to cry and Giles is shaking his head at me.

I feel moisture coming down my cheek, but then I also remember what each and every one of them has done to me and I get angry again. My hands become fists and I think I just growled!

I turn and look at Xander, "Buff, how could you?" Xander says.

"Yeah, I new you were a psycho, but this is taking it way to far, even for you," Cordy says. Anger rushes into my body, and suddenly Cordelia is hit with a hit of energy.

I do not know what I did, or if I did it, but it feels good.

'This is why me am the slayer, not you," Kendra cries. I shoot the energy thing at her too.

"To think I used to be proud to know you," Ms. Calendar spats. Whatever I really could not care less what she says.

Oz just shakes his head at me.

"The Buffy I know and love is in there somewhere!" Willow weeps.

Finally, I turn to my watcher, "I have failed you," Giles sighs.

"Why can't you understand? Plus this is me, I can not change.

"Buffy, you so have changed since last night," Willow says.

"So, Angel likes it."

"Buffy, Angel is a soulless demon, plus the soul. He is still a demon. Obviously he would enjoy having a sadistic girlfriend," Xander points out. That's it. I blow a huge thing of energy at all of them.

Then quickly before I do more I grab my crystals. I get each of them to stare into it, and they are mine. Now what do I say? Do I get them to apologize to me? Do I make them forget?

Then a tantalizing thought hits me. They are _mine_. I could hurt them. I could make them my slaves. I could make them kill themselves, so I could not get caught. But this time I really am successful and wipe away the thoughts.

So, I position each of them in a different spot, and open a book. Then I begin the instructions, "You will all listen to me. Forget what I did. Just think we researched the judge and found no way to kill him, if he was ever assembled. Just please forget what I did. It is not my fault I did what I did. You guys are just so annoying! I am always doing something wrong. Or, you always ditch me for someone else. Just care about me for once!"

To control my anger I go up and hit each of them in the face. The second my skin touches them, a huge bruise shows up, and I barely touched them! I guess I am developing new powers. Wicked cool!

"So, the bruises came from, um, a demon disguised as a kid that came and attacked us. All of your injuries are from that demon."

I walk up to Xander and kick him. "That's for threatening Angel and ditching me for you slutty girlfriend."

I go and punch Willow in the jaw. "That is for pushing me to do my best in school, when you know I can't! And for hanging with Oz every second like you are a groupie! A real one, not a fake one. And I know you are dabbling in the black arts with Ms. Calendar."

Next I bitch slap Cordelia, "That is for being you!"

I flick Ms. Calendar in the eyes, "That is for hanging with my watcher and being you! Plus you always have to be part of our group! You aren't.

I kick Oz, "You are always too quiet."

I go crazy on Kendra, "I am the slayer, and I am the best one yet. Maybe I will give you my job, so then I can focus on my boyfriend. But, I am better than you!  
Lastly I go up and smack Giles, "You are my watcher, which means you should stand up for me. I was beginning to think of you as a father, not anymore. All you do is think about Ms. Calendar, and do not ever think about me."

I take a deep breath and finish my remarks, "Forget everything I told you individually. When I snap my fingers you will come out of your trance."

I snap and everyone flips a page. I take a sigh of release. It worked. I make a mental note to tell Angel thanks for the idea.

"Can we go home G-man. We haven't found anything and I really just want to go vegetate," Xander asks.

"Fine, but Buffy and Kendra stay here for a minute." Giles replies, completely ignoring the nickname. Everyone files out.

"What do you want Giles?" I ask, trying to play innocent. They all forget my rebelness, but I just want to be careful.

"Will you show Kendra the hot spots for patrol?"

"Sure!" I pretend to sound enthusiastic. Truthfully, I would rather die, again.

"That would be great," Kendra shyly says and bows her head to Giles. Wow, she seems different from earlier.

So Kendra and I set off in silence to the Bronze. "Where are we going?" Kendra asks.

"We are going to the Bronze."

"Which is?"

"It is a club. And a huge vampire hot spot."

"Okay." We get there and see a vamp outside. I step aside to let Kendra kill it. She has no stake on her, and can not get him. So, I grab a piece of random wood and attack him. I brush the dust off of my shirt.

"Rule number one, do not die. Rule two, anything can be a stake," I explain. Kendra looks at me as if I am crazy.

We enter the Bronze and I see Angel slumping over the bar. He sees me and runs over and kisses me. I kiss him back and entangle my fingers in his hair. Kendra looks as if she wants to stake him.

"Kendra, this is my boyfriend Angel." I turn to Angel and say, "This is Kendra, the slayer."

Angel nods, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Kendra forces herself to say.

Angel looks ravenous, and is staring at Kendra. I give him a look. He bends down and whispers in my ear, "Slayer blood is addicting and delicious. I would never kill you, but I am not used to her." I laugh.

"So Kendra, patrol here for a bit, and then we will hit a cemetery." Angel and I leave her and go dance.

Angel hugs me and I put my head into his chest. We sway to the music, and get lost in each other's embrace. I know all the other girls are staring at Angel, but instead of getting jealous, I am rejoicing in the fact that he is with me. But I do get a bit possessive and hold him tighter. Angel senses why I hold him and laughs. I slap him.

I am aware of the fact that Kendra is patrolling, and is itching to put the stake into Angel's heart. I also am aware that my friends just walked through the door. But they are smart and leave me alone.

We pull apart and go sit down. "Hey Angel?"

"Hmm."

"You know how me and mom are fighting?" he nods, "Can I stay at your place for the night?"

He kisses my nose and nods, "Of course. In fact you can move in."

"I would love to."

He smirks, "I figured you would say yes, so all your belongings are at my mansion. You can move in tonight."

We kiss again, but Kendra comes in and interrupts. I sigh and we all leave the Bronze to go and patrol at one of the cemeteries. Angel comes up to me and whispers, "You are okay with my eating with you if we live together?"

"Of course, I understand that you are a vampire. It is part of the reason I love you. It makes you, you."

We enter the cemetery and Kendra goes off and stakes a vampire. The next one we encounter pushes Kendra down and is about to bite her. I step in and push the vampire off of her. We start to fight, but when I get the vamp down and about to stake him, I fumble. I just can't. I do not know what comes over me, but I can not.

Sighing, Kendra comes and stakes him and glares at me. She screams, "I knew something was wrong with you. Me duty along with yours is to slay what you almost got away. You are evil."

Angel growls, "Do not say that about my girlfriend. You hurt her." But he looks at me with a smile on his face that I did not slay him. Whatever, I do not care about what Kendra says either.

"You really should not be dating a vampire either," Kendra screams and attacks Angel. Without thinking, I use my newfound powers to psychically push her away. Angel stares at me in awe, and picks me up and runs.

We end up in _our mansion_. Angel tries to comfort me, but truthfully, I am not fazed. I just could not kill that vampire. I try to explain this to Angel, and he understands. He gets me some hot chocolate, and himself a cup of blood, and we turn on the TV.


	6. Chapter 7 Accusations and Promises

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy, Joss does.

Spoilers- up to season 2- Surprise

Rating- T

A/N – I know I haven't updated for over a week, but I have been so busy. Now that I am really on break, I should have some more time to write, I hope. Plus I posted everything I have written. I am having a bit of trouble with my muse. I know the outcome, I just need the in-between. If you have suggestions please feel free to write me a review with your ideas.

A/N 2- The next chapter will involve more about the judge, Angelus, and explains a lot.

A/N 3- This story is also a tool for me to get my frustration on the characters out. Not because of the reasons I list, but sometime or another they all make the wrong choices. I mean how did Cordelia end up with Angel. Or how could Buffy get kicked out of her house?

6. Accusations and Promises

I wake up and I freeze. Where am I? Then I remember I am in _my_ new house with my boyfriend. We now live together. Still not fully awake I go and kiss Angel on the head. Then I make my way downstairs to the kitchen.

Surprisingly, I open the fridge to see it fully stocked with food, even my ice-cream! He thinks of everything. This is why I love Angel, even though he is a demon, he cares about my simple human needs. Only, I am also surprised there are no blood packets in _our_ fridge. I guess he is still nervous about me seeing him eat. This is kind of weird after that comment last night.

Deciding breakfast can wait; I go back upstairs and step into the shower. The warm water washes over my skin, but I begin to freak out. What will Kendra say? And what is wrong with me? Suddenly I can like control the force, can not slay vamps, and find my demon boyfriend (who is defiantly more demon than the other day) bad boy attitude attractive. I do not really mind these changes, I am just curious.

After my shower I go back to my room to get dresses and see Angel (who looks tired) sitting on the bed with a tray if breakfast.

"Hey," I say.

"Hello moi chroi."

"What?"

"It means my heart," Angel explains. I nod.

"So, you suddenly got a craving foe pancakes and waffles?"

He playfully slaps me and I eat my breakfast, The Angel says, "We have a slight problem."

"What, you a 240 year old vampire can make killer pancakes?" I guess. He slaps me again.

"No, I am getting some construction done on the mansion, and we can not stay here," Angel says.

"So, I go stay at my mom's. You can come with."

"You are not staying at that wretched woman's house. No wife of mine shall ever stay somewhere they are not treated like a queen," Angel growls. Man he is really pissed at mom. But I love that he cares for me!

This time I slap him. "No silly. Mom is going on a two week business trip. The house is mine. We can stay there," I explain. He smiles. Then it hits me, "Wait wife?" I question.

"You remember that ring Soul; I mean I gave you for your birthday?" I nod, "Well in my day in Galway, it was considered a wedding ring. With everything that was going on I forgot to tell you," Angel says.

"Wow!" Is all that I can manage to get out.

Angel takes the ring off of my finger, bends down on one knee, and says, "Buffy Anne Summers, I am a demon. We do not belong together, but we are. I love you heart, soul, and even demon. Even if I do not know why the demon loves you. I want to spend the rest of forever with you. Will you marry me in every possible way?"

"Yes," I squeak. He puts my ring back on and we kiss. Then my moment is ruined when I look at the clock. Damn I have to get to school. I tell Angel this.

"It's okay. I need my sleep. You go to school and I will sleep. I will move everything to your house later and we can meet up at the Bronze at say, 8?"

"Okay. But Angel what did you mean by marrying you in every way?" I ask/

"Marrying in the demon sense and become mates, I'll explain later." He kisses me farewell and goes back to sleep. I proceed to school.

* * *

I get to school and enter the library. Everyone is there, including Kendra. Shit. Taking a deep breath I go and sit down next to Willow and pick up a book hoping to find more info on the judge. Everyone is staring at me. Sheesh, they believe Kendra. I have saved there selfish butts so many times, and this is what I get?

"Hello people. Am I invisible here?" I ask.

"No, but we were um busy," Giles explains.

"That is so not what it looked like from where I am with all y'all gawking at me," I say.

Willow answers, "Um, well Kendra told us some stuff, and it worried us."

"Yeah are you even more psycho than before Buffy. You are so no longer invited to my birthday party in May. You were going to be my bodyguard, but now I think you can not protect us!" Cordelia shouts.

"I told you that you were not a slayer." Kendra accuses me.

"Okay guys, I fumbled. I do not know why. I do not always win. I am human! I am sorry I didn't get the kill. He ran away," I lie.

Everyone looks at me apologetically and glares at Kendra, I smile all innocently. My plan worked. Wow I am becoming a criminal mastermind!

The first bell rings and everyone goes to class, except for me. I am spending the day training. Not that I need to, but Giles wants me to be prepared if the Judge is ever assembled. Not that it would do any good, no weapon can kill him. Damn I hate the stupid indestructible demons.

Everyone but Giles, Kendra, and I left. Giles clears his breath and says, "Buffy, I did not wish to inquire with everyone here, but you have gained psychic powers," Giles states, without asking.

Shut does he remember I used it on him? Shyly, I nod. Giles looks curious, while Kendra looks as if she wants to puke. I take a deep breath and say, "Somehow I can like send mind energy shot, force things at people."

"In other words you can send psychic energy at a specific target," Giles translates for Kendra who did not quite understand my slang. "Kendra said you shot this at her." Giles accuses. Kendra nods.

"Well, technically I did not."

"You did to. I was there. Your force whatnot was aimed directly at me," Kendra shouts.

"Calm down my young grasshopper slayer," I bow. Giles (who knows this pop culture) laughs, but Kendra looks confuzzled.

"Well how do you do it?" Giles asks. He takes his note pad and a pen out to take notes. I shoot him a look, but he ignores me.

"Well, this started yesterday, so I do not know much. But when I get really angry it just shoots out. I can kind of control it, but it only happens when I am pissed off, and then I go into a daze. Yesterday Kendra was yelling at me, and threatening Angel. Needless to say I was extremely pissed." I lie. Well it's just a mini white lie. I can control it more, it just so happens I use it when I am angry.

"Are there any other newfound powers you have acquired?"

"Zippo." Okay another lie. I think I now have sonar radar for humans along with demons. Plus my strange behavior.

"Interesting," Giles states.

"Maybe you are not a slayer after all. You changed when I was called. You are becomin a demon," Kendra snarkily guesses.

I completely ignore her comment. "Giles, just please tell me what is happening," I beg.

He cleans his glasses. "Well, um to be honest I have no idea. I will search for prophecies regarding this and contact the council."

"Please do not tell the council. They'll treat me like a lab rat!" I squeal.

"Those are the rules," Kendra says.

Now I am getting mad again. Knowing I can use this to my advantage to make it look like an accident, I shoot my energy beam at both of them. Then trying to look all innocent, I pout.

"Sorry," I sob, "I did not mean to do that.

Giles puts an arm around me. Phew he believes me. The three of us go back into research mode.

Later the gang comes back in. They all sit beside me and we all disregard the rules and eat in the library. No one asks what's wrong, and I do not mention it, but I cry a bit. Not about hurting G-man and Kendra, not about my powers, but for my friends.

They just can not get it. How everything is falling apart. How they are leaving me in the dust. The only thing that is good right now is Angel, my fiancée. At least that worked out. Sighing I go to my afternoon classes.

My last class comes along and I get in trouble for moping. Getting pissed off I shoot at him and get sent to the principal's office. I ditch and go to my mom's place which even though I moved out last night is no longer home. Mom is still there, and I know I am in trouble, but I can deal with it. Then she'll be gone and I can hang with Angel.


	7. Chapter 8 Conversations

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy, Joss does. Some lines in this chapter are taken from the show, season 2.

Spoilers- up to season 2- Surprise

Rating- T

AN- I was not going to update this fic because I did not get 1review for the last chapter. I decided it was a new year and I would forgive you all. Was the chapter that bad? Just please say something! So lets all make a new year's revolution to review more!

AN 2- In this chapter I work with some other characters, so please tell me how you like it.

AN3- Drusilla is strong again, but they found another way that did not involve Angel, so Spike is not in a wheelchair.

AN4- I am in need of a beta reader, but I would prefer one with practice with evil Buffy

AN5- I will not be updating for a while because I have exams

7. Conversations

I walk into my mom's house and walk into the kitchen to grab a snack. I open the fridge and take out the milk; I pour myself a glass and put it back in the fridge. I smell chocolate and notice that there are fresh chocolate chip cookies that just finished cooling.

I pick one up and dip it in the milk. Mom may annoy me, but she does make some mean cookies. I wonder if Angel can make cookies that taste as good as mom's. I finish my cookie in silence.

After my cookie mom walks in, and sees me. She frowns at me, and shakes her

head. I feel a tingling sensation in my hand, I am about to point it towards mom, but quickly put it down, causing the floor to shake.

Mom breaks the silence first, "What are you doing here Buffy?" She sounds very disappointed in me.

"Um, I decided to, um, bid you farewell before you go away."

"How come I do not believe that?"

"I guess because it is not true," I admit.

"You can tell me the truth honey," Mom says.

No I can not. "Okay, well, I got in trouble at school and I ditched."

"What did you do this time?" Mom sighs.

I growl, and I mean literally animal growl. Mom takes a step back. "How come I didn't get the call from school?"

"I don't know," I reply. Even though I have a feeling Angel talked to school and somehow changed the number the school has to his number. I smile at the thought.

"So," Mom says awkwardly.

"Mom, just come out and say what you have to say," I demand.

"Are you coming home, or do you have someplace to stay?"

"I am doing both of those things. Last night I moved. Didn't you see my stuff was missing?"

"No, I never went into your room."

"Well, it's all gone. I moved in with Angel."

"You what!" Mom shouts.

"Calm down Mom. You do not want to make me mad. I can seriously hurt you. I could kill you if I wanted to," I threaten.

"I doubt it," Mom guffaws.

Just to show her how strong I am, I take a glass and break it. I also use my powers to shake the whole room. Mom stares at me.

"Told you so."

"Okay," Mom shivers, "continue your story."

"We live in the Crawford Mansion. But he is getting some construction done, so I have to come back here for a few weeks."

"How long?"

"Two weeks, starting tonight. I will be gone by the time you get back," I answer.

"Will Angel be here," Mom pries.

"Um, yes," I admit.

Mom looks at me, disappointed once again. "This is my house, and he is not allowed," Mom yells.

"Yes, he can," I say, getting very angry, "I say so, so he will." I ball my hands in a fist and Mom nods. Phew, I don't have to hurt her, even though I really want to.

"Have you slept together?" Mom quickly shouts out.

"No," I firmly state, even though it is a lie. "And we will not."

Mom looks relieved. She walks upstairs and grabs her suitcase. She walks out of the house to the car without saying goodbye. If I was the old me, I would be mad, but the new me is not. The old me being Mom's me. The new me being Angel's me.

I go to the basement to work out.

* * *

_Same time at the library _

Willow picks up a book and sighs with thoughts of Buffy filling her mind. "I seem to be doing that a lot," she thinks.

Xander sits there eating doughnut thinking about how maybe if Buffy is upset he could dump Cordelia and comfort Buffy.

Oz sat there thinking, "Poor Buffy."

Cordelia looks over at Xander and sighs, then smiles, "Wow, I may hang with losers, but Xander is actually hot. I should punch Buffy for hurting his feelings. Or not, she would kill me, but she is being punished enough by going to school dressed like her! I wonder why Angel likes her and not me?" she silently wonders.

Jenny Calendar glances around the room and thinks, "I hate lying to these people. If only they knew the real me. Everyone would hate me. But I feel I am too late, that Buffy's strange attitude has to do with my family."

Kendra is sharpening a stake and wondering, "Why everyone does love Buffy so much? She is obviously evil and a dreadfully bad slayer."

Lastly, Giles goes through prophecies. He has no thoughts except that he wants his slayer back.

They do not know it, but everyone has Buffy on their minds. And she is doing that a lot lately too, invading her friend's thoughts. Some thoughts good, some bad, and some horribly rude.

"Guys," Oz breaks the silence, "something is wrong with Buffy." The room nods.

"I fear we are too far away, mentally, from her to do anything about it," Giles says. Everyone agrees.

"Whatever, she is a bad slayer," Kendra tried to convince the jury.

"Amen," Cordelia mumbles. Xander gives her a look.

"Maybe aliens invaded her mind," Xander suggests.

"Aliens do not exist. But maybe a demon is possessing her," Ms. Calendar adds and looks at Giles.

Willow answers for him, "It's possible. But Buffy is my friend no matter what. We are going to help her." She begins to cry. Oz comes over to comfort her.

Giles looks sympathetic, "Its okay Willow, we understand. All of us want her back."

"Excuse me," Cordelia buts in, "but what is even wrong with Buffy?"

"We don't know," Willow says truthfully.

"Yeah, but she is definitely not her usual Buffster self," Xander says.

Ms. Calendar sighs, "When I met Buffy last year, I looked in her eyes and thought, that girl is a hero. Her intents are so pure. Now I look in her eyes and feel as if her duty and helping the world mean nothing to her anymore."

"I am going to help her," Giles vows. "She is my slayer and I will not let anything wrong happen to her."

To everyone's surprise Kendra says what is on her mind, "When I first met Buffy I thought that she was a vampire who stole me duty. I have never trusted her. I hear what all of you say about her and even I know something is wrong. I have observed her and it seems everything revolves around her boyfriend."

The scoobies all stared at the slayer, for she noticed what none of them did, and they were ashamed of themselves for not noticing it. Perhaps it was because they were so used to Buffy's love towards Angel, or the fact that Buffy is such a good liar and secret keeper. They all knew it wasn't true though, they were just blind.

"Well obviously it's Deadboy's fault," Xander says. Cordelia looks at him and sees vengeance in his eyes. Nobody hates Angel more than Xander.

"Guys, I don't think anything is wrong with her guys," says Willow. "I think that maybe she is jealous of us."

"What do you mean Willow?"

"I mean that you, me, Xander, and Cordelia double date at lunch. We kiss in front of her," Xander opens his mouth, "in the sun Xand. Not all of our parents know, but at least they could. Mrs. Summers would not allow her daughter to date an older man. I think Buffy is feeling like the third string."

It's quiet. Everyone still had their doubts, but what Willow said made perfect sense. If only they acknowledged that sooner.

*************

_Same time at the factory_

Spike had just woken up. Next to him Drusilla was missing. He walks out of their room and sees Drusilla dancing.

As she is dancing she sings, "Daddy is back. The stars tell me that nasty soul is gone. I want my Daddy." Spike went up and kisses her. He was used to this kind of attitude and usually listened to her prophecies. But not this time, because Drusilla never lost hope that Angelus would return to them.

"Pet, I wish my sire could come back as much as the next bloke, but he's not. Angel is there to stay."

"No, the stars, they tell me Daddy is truly back my love.

Spike sighs. He may love Drusilla's weirdness, but he was sick of Angelus filling her thoughts.

There was a knock at the door and Spike smiled. It's the middle of the afternoon, a human must be there, and he was hungry.

Drusilla opens the door, careful to hide from the sun and starts to jump up and down as their guest enters the house. Spike sniffs and halts. He growls.

The guest takes the blanket off his head, fans the smoke away and laughs, "That's no way to treat your sire Spike." To assert his dominance the visitor punches Spike in the face.

"What are you sodding doing here Angel? You aren't in to foul play by attacking us during the day."

"You don't know anything about Angel. But you do know me my boy."

"Daddy?" Dru asks.

"Yes it is me puppet. My soul is gone!" Drusilla jumps up and down smiling.

But Spike was still unsure, I mean how could this happen? "Good to have you back Angelus. But how did this happen?"

"Don't be cross with me Spike; I can smell your indecision all over you. Turns out the curse had a happiness clause. One minute of perfect happiness and BAM, I am back in action and ready to turn this town inside and out."

Spike sniffs Angelus, and he cannot smell a soul on him. He smiles, "Great! You can help us with our newest plan to take over this town."

"Oh, you mean the Judge?"

"Of course I do!" Spike shouts.

"Well, do you have all the parts?" Angelus inquires.

"Um, no," Spike admits. "But we need one more piece. Then we will burn all of humanity!" Spike vows.

Angelus laughs, "William," Spike growls, "you realize that even vampires have humanity on them. Sire love, lust, they are all aspects of humanity.

"So, all we need to do is to tell him to not burn vampires to a crisp," Spike decides. He nods.

Drusilla stops dancing and goes up to Angelus and kisses him. Angelus pulls off and hits her as a punishment. "Why did you do that Daddy? The stars are telling me that you do not want me anymore," she whines.

"Well Dru, that is true. I have decided I am a one slayer woman vamp," Angelus declares.

"Have you gone bonkers?" Spike accuses.

"No. How did you think I lost my soul? Buffy and Soulboy got it on."

"But why aren't you killing her?"

"The stars tell me Daddy loves her," Drusilla cries before running away.

Angelus sighs, "It is true. I tried doing the usual, but I could not. So we did it, and I realized I loved her."

"We are vampires, Angelus. We do not love," Spike attempts to reason with him.

"I thought so too. But Buffy taught me differently."

"What will you do? Will you turn her?" Spike sadly asks. The only slayer who was ever turned was staked by her watcher before she rose. Nobody will try again.

"Well Spike. I heard of a prophecy I am looking for, it will help me decide what to do. But she will not be a problem. Trust me; Buff is losing her soul and humanity."

"What the hell can that mean?"

"Well, yesterday she ditched school to come talk to me. She fought with her mom, and moved in with me. She is experiencing new feelings of anger, where she wants to seriously kill or hurt people. She has new found psychic powers, kind of like telekinesis. She picked me over her friends. Last night she could not stake a fledging, just because she felt bad for it. And I was pretending to be Soulboy, but acted kind of like The Scourge of Europe, and Buffy said this new attitude turned her on and she loved it," Angelus explains.

Spike is dumbstruck, "Wow," is all he can say.

"I actually have to go to meet her. We are staying at her mom's house for a few days while the Crawford mansion gets renovated, and she is supposed to meet me at our house."

Angelus grabs the blanket and turns to leave. Spike stops him, "Wait, are you telling the slayer the truth?"

Angelus thinks about this, "Maybe tonight. You can not act like I am me, pretend I am Angel until Buff and I come to you, tell Dru I say bye." And with that he leaves.

Spike walks to Dru and thinks, "Great Angelus is back." Only he doesn't know if that is good or bad.


	8. Chapter 9 Semi Lies

Rating- T

AN- Reviews are good for the soul!

AN2- I have not updated for a while because I just finished my exams.

AN3- This is a short filler chapter, sorry. Also I use Angelus's point of view for some time because Buffy's didn't work. I'll say when it changes.

8. Semi Lies

I stay in my room for what feels like an eternity. And I am wigged out. Not from mom, that did not faze me. That is what fazed me, the fact that I am emotionless about mom. How I barely care about her. How I do not care about anyone. Well, except for Angel that is.

I glance at the clock and notice that it is time to meet Angel at the mansion. As I stand up the phone rings and I answer it, "Buffy here."

"Hello lover," a slick voice whispers. I melt.

"Hey baby. I was just about to go see you."

"Actually, can we meet at the Bronze later? I have some stuff I have to take care of," Angel sighs.

"But, I really missed you today and there is something I need to tell you," I pout. I really want to tell him about last night, about what happened with the vampire. I made up my mind, I do not care.

"Can't you tell me on the phone?"

"No, it should be in person. But I can wait."

"Well if it makes you feel ant better, what I am doing involves you. If all goes as planes, we could have a lot to talk about my love."

"Fine," I give in. "Oh and mom is gone. We can move in for a bit!"

"That's great! We should break in your bed tonight," he wickedly says.

I smile, "Maybe," I give in.

"Well I got to go lover, bye." He hangs up. I go to my closet to try to find something to wear tonight.

I peek in and there is nothing there. Shit, all my clothes are still at the mansion. I groan and go try to find something to wear.

**Angelus's P.O.V.**

I hang up the phone and smirk. Buffy is just so gullible sometimes, not that I was outwardly lying to her. She just doesn't suspect anything. Of course Buffy's total sense of devotion to me is one of the many reasons I love her.

Love, it's a new concept to me. Me, Angelus Scourge of Europe. Love was Soul boy's thing, not mine. I wonder if when I lost the soul if love transferred into me. Or maybe it is just Buffy. I knew from the moment Angel lied eyes on her that she was mine. Angel thought the demon was anticipating the taste of slayer blood whenever he kissed her. That is true. But I could feel her lips on mine too. And I reveled in the thought of her being my queen.

Then when I lost the soul I tried to get rid of her, it just didn't really work. That is when I realized that Buffy Anne Summers is my true mate. After Drusilla I couldn't think of anyone I wanted to torture more. But then Buff came. I want to hear her screaming my name. _My name_.

I wonder when I should tell her. Maybe I should wait until I get the prophecy. Then I can decide.

I leave the mansion and head to Willy's to find information. Afterwards I guess I will stop for a bite.


	9. Chapter10 Lies are good for the nonsoul

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy, Joss does.

Spoilers- up to season 2- Surprise

Rating- T

AN- Reviews are good for the soul! This is all in Buffy's POV.

AN2- I know it's been like a month since I last updated, but it's not my fault, mostly. My computer broke for a while and it was only saved on this computer. Then for the last week I've had horrible writer's block. So tell me if there is anything you want in this story. Thank you to xXMidnightXSpiritXx for helping me actually type.

9. Lying is Good for the Non-Soul

I really have no wearable clothes in my old closet. Angel took everything that is not school-girly and preppy. And there is no possible way I am wearing clothes that make me look like Darla. I mean Angel picked me, not Darla so there is no way in hell that I would dress like her. Well, it could be really funny to see his response. Or it could make him really mad, if he could ever be mad at me, and I doubt he ever could be mad at me.

After much debating I grab a pair of scissors and I work my magic. An hour later I put on makeup,

I walk outside and the second I exit the protection of my Mom's house, a vampire attacks me. I sigh, "Can you please leave me alone, I am not in the mood to fight," I lie. Truthfully I am just getting that feeling I had last night.

"Slayer," he hisses.

"Yeah, who else?'

"Sorry I did not recognize you. If I knew it was you I would not have attacked you," the vampire apologizes.

Not knowing what to say, I say, "Um its okay. Just don't let it happen again or else I'll have to tell." I pause. Who would command the vampires to stop attacking me? A millisecond later I figure it out. "Angelus."

The vampire shivers with fear. Hmm I guess I guessed right. "You wouldn't," the vamp stutters.

I give him the best menacing glare I can without cracking up. He turns away and is about to run, but I stop him. "Wait. If you as even look at me funny again I will tell Angelus," I promise.

"Okay."

"On second thought." I quickly pull out my stake, but stop right before it hits his chest. The vampire is crying, but right now I am not falling for it, I could stake him especially if this guy didn't listen to my beau, I just want to try something. I take a deep breath and breathe out onto my hand. My hand hits the heart and the vampire disappears into thin air, or dust to be more accurate.

I smile! Apparently now I have another new power! I can't wait to tell Angel. Should I tell him? Apparently he hasn't been telling me the whole truth. I quickly shake the thought from my head. Angel did tell me he was doing something about me, maybe this was it. Plus I could never lie to him, he's Angel. My friends on the other hand, them I'm not telling.

Not one vampire attacks me on the rest of the way towards the Bronze. On the way I see a demon, but he runs away from me. Okay I am not weak, so why did Angel do this I really need answers from him now.

I enter the Bronze and see my friends and Kendra playing pool. Not wanting to go over there I look for anyone else I might know and can talk to. There are people here, but no one I want to talk to. For some reason I just want to go and give everyone a good beating, but I push the feeling aside.

Suddenly I sense something behind me and my lip twitches up. I turn around and grab the hand of my attacker and kiss it. "Hey," I smile.

"Hey yourself," Angel replies and kisses my forehead.

Angel looks extremely hot right now in his leather pants and red silky shirt. The outfit is completed with his signature duster. I really want to know where he got that thing.

As if he is reading my thoughts Angel whispers, "And you look extremely mouthwateringly beautiful tonight. That shirt shows off your neck quite nicely." His eyes say this and a whole lot more. I teasingly slap him. He smiles.

I ended up taking my mom's only dress that is non-grannyish and worked my magic to it. Now it is way short, off my shoulders, and done up with some other fabrics.

"So is mouthwatering a good thing for a vampire to tell someone? Or should I be worried you will eat me?"

"Don't worry baby, if I ever ate you I would turn you. And only if you gave me permission," Angel says with a serious look on his face. I gulp.

"Kidding, I'd feel really bad if I ever turned a human,' Angel laughs. I laugh too, only I can sense there is more than that.

"Want to dance," I ask.

Not even bothering to answer Angel pulls me to the middle of the dance floor and starts to dance with me. My friends stare at me, Kendra looks like she's about to puke, and it seems as if everyone in the club is staring at us even though we are just slow dancing.

But I don't notice any of this. Instead all I notice is my soul mate standing in front of me. He looks down at me and kisses me, I kiss him back. The song ends and Angel grabs us sodas. He takes a sip and I give him a questioning look.

"What! Vampires aren't allowed to eat and drink human food?"

"Um, no. Well I didn't know they did."

"Most don't. I haven't for a long time, but I figured if we were living together I should try to eat some food with you."

"Okay, well if it hurts you too you don't have too," I comply.

"It's okay. Plus I drank some nasty blood before I came and have been trying to get it out of my mouth. Maybe if you kiss me I can have the taste of you instead?"

So I kiss him. "Hey you want to get out of here?"

"Sure, I don't like the way Harris is looking at you."

"Jealous muck," I kiss him again. "It looks kind of good on you."

"Me jealous," Angel scoffs. "I am 240 years old. A 17 year old does not threaten me. "

"Okay," I laugh. "Let's go take a romantic walk in the park."

So we leave the Bronze and head over to the park. Of course the quickest way to the park is through the cemetery. Which is fine, I don't really want to patrol, but I have a feeling that we won't see any vampire's tonight.

My prediction is correct, well semi-correct. We did find a fledging who had just risen, but he sees Angel and runs away. He must have sensed that Angel was such a senior compared to him.

And my prediction did turn out to be wrong as we see the exit a vampire jumps from the tree. Angel growls. It's Spike. I send a psychic blast at him and he stumbles. Spike finds his balance and looks at me with awe and fear.

"What do you want William," Angel asks.

"Don't call me that peaches. Anyway Dru just wanted me to let you know that she wants her Angelus back to punish her."

"Well tell her that that part of me will never come back." To prove this Angel kisses me and I kiss him back. Spike snorts.

"Of course Peaches, but we both know you couldn't be with one woman for more that a few months.'

"Times change Spike."

"Yeah this time he met me," I proudly say. Spike glares at me. "Can we just hurt him?" I ask Angel.

"Sure, why are you asking?" Angel answers but looks at me skeptically.

"Cause I want to show you something I can do, but I think I'd rather show you on someone I want to hurt less," I lie. Truthfully I just can't hurt Spike and Angel knows it, but does not press. Spike however believes my lie.

"Whatever I am hungry. Bye Slayer, Angel." Spike eaves and I could have sworn he winked at Angel, but it was probably my imagination. I know I should feel bad for letting Spike go kill people, but I just want to go home now.

Angel must be thinking the same thing because he picks me up and turns me around. I follow him and we end up at my mom's house.

I walk inside, but Angel stops outside. "Why aren't you coming in? You have a pass inside."

"I know I was just sniffing to make sure your mom was truly gone. She is." He walks in.

"I know that. It is part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay so why don't you get in pajamas, and then come back here and we can talk?" Angel suggests.

"Or we can sit in my room," I offer. Angel eagerly nods. He always loves coming into my room. When I asked him about it he said it was because he gets to see part of my life during the day.

"But Angel, all my pj's are at the mansion," I whine.

He laughs at my tone, "Don't worry baby, I left a bag of your stuff here before I met you at the Bronze. I smile, my boyfriend always thinks of everything. Or is it fiancé now?

Anyway I change into my pajamas and sit on my bed with Mr. Gordo in my arms. Angel changes into a beater and his boxers and joins me in bed.

"Angel I meant to ask you earlier about the whole marriage thing," I say.

"About the in every way part?" I nod, "Well marry in the demon sense along with the human."

"What does that entitle?" I ask, extremely curious.

"Well it means we become mates. We exchange blood. But don't worry you won't be turned or anything," Angel quickly adds.

"Do you want me to?"

"Do what?"

"Become a vampire one day," I clarify.

Angel ponders this for a moment, or pretends to. I know his answer; it's the same every time. "Yes," he finally answers. I choke on air. "Well we can have a curse ready for you. But that way we can spend all of eternity together. Plus you'll be way stronger then anything in any dimension. I think. A slayer has never been turned before."

"Why the curse?"

"So you can have a soul," Angel says as if it's obvious. I didn't think of that. Angel smiles, as if he is happy I didn't think about it.

I think about what he said for a minute, "What changed your answer."

Angel looks as if he is at a loss for words before saying, "Well, um, I just realized I couldn't spend forever without you and I couldn't die when you die knowing there is still evil afoot. So what were you going to tell me earlier?"

Is he avoiding the real answer? I shrug off my suspicions. "Well I realized I don't care about being the slayer anymore. Kendra should do all the slaying. Oh and I have some new super powers!" I excitedly squeal.

"Back up you want to quit slaying,' Angel looks flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I just don't want to do it anymore. All the council does is order me around. Sometimes I just want to kill them."

"Okay, and what new powers?"

"It's so cool. Now I can sense humans like I can demons. That's how I knew mom was not here. Then a vampire attacked me," Angel growls, "and I breathed into my hand, put my hand up to his heart, and he was dusted!"

Angel looks at me wide eyed, "That's awesome Buffy! You are getting stronger everyday. He has a gleam in his eyes that he gets when he has a plan. Hmm, I guess he has a plan brewing for my new powers. I'm glad that I can still help someone.

"And this vampire said something very interesting about you. Apparently he was scared that I would hand him over to the Scourge of Europe because he attacked me," I say.

Angel gulps, "You want the truth?"

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

"Okay, well after last night when you, well you know. I decided I didn't want your friends hurting you again or one of them hurting you so I took matters into my own hands. That's what I was doing tonight. I told all the vampires and demons that didn't know of the curse that you were mine. Anyone who touched you would pay. I told the one's that knew of the curse that the curse had a clause, one moment of pure happiness and the soul would be gone. Obviously it was a lie, but I can bring out a bit of Angelus to show some vamps. Spike thought what I said was a bunch of crap. That's why he still almost attacked us. Please don't be mad."

"Angel I would never be mad at you. I'll do anything you ask and never question your means of protecting me. Even if you have to kill" We smile at each other and Angel has a wicked look in his eye. I don't know why I said I didn't mind him killing. Probably because I know Angel could never kill a fly. But then I remember his attitude lately and shiver, but I think it is a good shiver.

Hours later I finally fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 11 Found

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy, Joss does.

Spoilers- up to season 2- Surprise

Rating- T

AN- Reviews are a writer's penicillin

AN2- Happy Passover!

AN 3- sorry for the long wait but I have been super busy, my computer broke, I have had writers block, etc. This chapter is short but I should be updating regularly again.

10. Found

I wake up for the third time in four days in the arms of an Angel, and it feels completely normal, something that I can definitely get used to and spoiled about. Today I make sure I don't wake him as I make my way to the shower. Not that it will do any good, because since Angel is a vampire he can kind of tell those things. Plus he says he gets tingles in his stomach when I am near just like I do with him.

After my shower I go downstairs and close all the curtains in case Angel comes down. I can't have my boyfriend turning to ashes. That would be bad. After that I make myself a bowl of cereal, but Angel's pancakes were better. On second thought, maybe I should have woken him up.

I go outside to get the paper and when I come back inside Angel is sitting at the table with a plate stacked with eggs and bacon. I smile and hug him. Angel lifts up my head and kisses me. I giggle and go to the fridge to get Angel his breakfast. As I put it in the microwave I notice the color is off. Then again what do I know about the color of blood and shrug it off.

We both eat our breakfast in a comfortable silence. Even though I guess Angel's is more of a midnight snack than breakfast.

We finish and I go and get dressed. I look into my closet and laugh. Angel looks at me. I laugh even harder. He follows my eyes and smirks.

"Why did you bring these clothes!" I laugh. In my suitcase is a whole lot of slutty and low cut clothes, stuff that would definitely get me kicked out of school. Plus I don't recognize half of it.

"Well I figured this is what you would have wanted. Am I wrong?"

"Kind of, cause I would never wear any of this to school," I argue.

"Well I think all of this suits you," Angel winks.

I laugh, "It does, I just can't wear it to school."

"Fine," Angel pouts, "I packed you another suitcase full of other stuff." He goes into the guestroom and brings back a suitcase. I peek inside and sigh in relief. This stuff I can wear to school.

"Sorry baby but I just don't want other guys but you to see me," I say.

"Good," Angel growls. I giggle. He is really funny when he is jealous.

"Angel do I have to go to school," I whine.

"Sadly yes. An education is important and I'm sleeping all day anyway so I would be no good to you."

"Fine, I guess I have to go then?" I sigh and kiss him. He kisses me back. So much déjà vu of this from yesterday morning. Guess we have a daily routine. The thought makes my heart flutter.

I get up, wave goodbye and walk to school.

I get to school just in time for first period and decide to actually go to class and ditch Giles. Today should have been my last day of an excused absence from him, but I can't stand the thought of going back in there and listening to his stuffy britishness. At least I can sleep during the class.

Or so I thought. As I sit down I am handed a test. Apparently I have a test on The Scourge of Europe. "You can take it tomorrow after you read the chapter," my teacher suggests.

"That's okay," I laugh. "My report is on him."

"And you started it?"

"No, I finished it," I reply with a smirk before starting my test.

And let me tell you, it is the easiest test in the history of tests. After I got used to the point of views that the test is on, humans not supernatural, I fly through it. I mean come on name some of his famous Valentine's Day surprises. Easy pinning dogs to doors. What other serial killers has he worked with? William the Bloody. What was the first recorded town he destroyed? Galway, Ireland. The only one I had trouble with was how he continued killing for a hundred years. But eventually I figured out that it was because he handed down his name to fellow killers, such a lie. I am dating the one and only Scourge of Europe. Well an ensouled version, but still.

After my test Oz comes up to me, I pick up my pace to escape him, but he catches up.

"Hey Buffy."

"Hey Oz."

"We've all missed you lately," he bluntly tells me. And I know he is telling the truth. Oz doesn't share his feelings a lot, but when he does, he means business.

"Well I just have a lot on my plate right now," I fake sigh. Yeah they are on my plate. Luckily he believes me and walks the opposite direction.

Phew, at least out of all of my "friends" it was Oz who I talked to. Oz just lets you live life without asking questions. Plus he knows me the least and I can easily lie to him. Actually maybe it would have been easier to talk to Cordelia or Ms. Calendar. Then I could get "upset" at her and attack her. I really hate that woman.

I figure one class is enough for one day and decide to go hang out in the library. I walk in and Giles is missing. I see a note on his desk that says he is in town with Kendra. Who talks like that?

Whatever, I have some much needed time to myself.

I reach into my purse and grab my ipod and randomly dance to the music. In a few minutes I am calmed down from having a run in with Oz and feel pretty normal again. Well not normal, normal, but non-wanting-to-kill-people kind of normal.

My phone starts to buzz and I see that it's Angel, I smile and answer, "Hey baby."

"Hey, just checking on you."

"I'm great. But that's not what I hear in your voice. What's up?"

"Well I won't be home when you get back from school. As it turns out there's a demon that needs slaying. Only the blood of a vampire can kill it, so" Angel explains.

"Well that's okay," I tell him, "I'll just see you later."

"Ok, well I got to go. Bye lover." Then he hangs up.

"Well that was a bit rude," I say to nobody in particular. Then it hits me, has he been acting like this for the past few days? And have I actually liked it?

"What's happening to me?" I whimper. Because something is really wrong with me.

I start to look through books for any reference to this demon Angel is talking about. Even though I hate research it's worth a few minutes of torture to know if Angel is telling the truth or not.

I open one book and hear a whisper around me telling me to turn the page; I do and find some writing in some old demon language. Only it is not one that I recognize. How strange that I would have to open this page. Maybe it's some new slayer power, seems I have been getting a lot of those lately.

I need Giles. Only Giles isn't here he's out with Kendra! God I hate that girl I just want to kill her.

In that moment I forget all my worry about Angel and how Oz just made an effort to talk to me. I am pissed and need my Angel.

I look back down at the book and stuff it into my backpack.

Giles picks that moment to walk in and looks surprised to see me. "Buffy what are you doing here," he asks.

"Planning a new evil scheme you Buffy imposter," Kendra suggests.

"Takes one to know one," I sneer. I send an energy punch at her and then put my head down. Giles looks at me with sympathy for Kendra verbally abused me first. It's not my fault I have a new uncontrollable power. Kendra looks at me and I smile so Giles doesn't see. Then I weep so that Giles comes and comforts me. Maybe I should be an actress.

Kendra gets up and exits the library. Giles follows her. Guess that shows where his loyalties lie. I was going to spare him since he is my fatherly figure, but I guess he must be destroyed too. Wait destroy? What the hell am I talking about?

The rest of the gang, Cordy, Willow, Xander, and Oz come in around lunch. I show them the soft vulnerable side of me. Or I pretend. Every one of them believes me. Maybe now they will stay off my back.

After lunch I leave the building to find my Angel.


	11. Chapter 11 Answers

11. Finally, the truth

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy, Joss does.

Rating- T

I finally get out of that deranged school and head back to Mom's house. I know he said he wouldn't be home, but I really hope he is. I have no idea why I got mad at him earlier. At least he had the decency to call, and it was the middle of the night for him. So why was I so pissed off?

Whatever the past is the past, right?

A few minutes later I am standing at the door and knock, just to see what Angel does. Plus it will bug him and it will be hilarious. Again he could punish me and leave. But on the other hand my Angel would never do that. At least I think so.

A minute later I feel a tingle and know that he is coming to the door. There's a smirk on his face, and I don't know why. Ooo I bet he'll go all grr on me and scream at "the intruder" or salesman!

Right then my prediction is correct as I hear, "Who the hell is at the door. If you are messing with me you will have to face the consequences!" I giggle as I think about how Angel would punish people. Torture, death, pain.

The old me (Mom's) would have never stood for that. The new me kind of likes it. Of course old Angel would never do anything like that. I think I felt a bit of the old me today, and I don't know why or how. Why is there a new me? I guess I am just growing up. But I have a strange feeling it is something more than that.

Angel opens the door glaring down at me. He pulls me into the house then starts cracking up. I lightly smack him. He smirks.

"What?" I ask.

"Did you really think you could surprise me?"

"Yes, no, maybe so," I mysteriously answer.

"Buff I could feel you, plus you reek of slayer. I could smell you miles away," he laughs and kisses my nose.

"Fine, fine, but the smelling thing is so gross!"

"Hey I like it!"

I smack him again, "Angel that is horrible!"

"Hey I am a demon, remember?"

"Of course I remember, but you do have that soul and all!" I retort.

"Yeah cause Angelus would never ever be around you. He would have seen you, then sucked you dry without a second thought," Angel supplies then laughs

"Just how you make a girl feel secure, talk about killing her," I scream very annoyed.

"Well yeah," Angel says, "I told you to kill someone you have to have passion, which love is. Plus he would have enjoyed your blood." He pauses. "Are you sure you are okay with all of this. Usually you freak when I mention Angelus."

"It scares me a bit that anyone would kill me, but Angelus is in you and I want to know."

"Okay well slayer blood is nectar to vampires. It is delicious and powerful, the best and the best. Any vampire would be dust in the wind to even try that. Of course as you know that is definitely a likely possibility."

"So you want my blood even though it pains you to even think of humans in that way?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Well um yeah. But I would never ever touch you. Plus I want all humans, I just wouldn't touch them."

"Okay. Well to get off of this weird conversation, will you mind telling me where you were going?"

"Is that why you left? To check up on me?" Angel chuckles.

"No," I squeal. "I left because my "friends" were annoying me, I'm just curious. Oh and I took a test on you today."

"What?"

"Oh see in history we are doing a unit on serial killers. So we are learning about The Scourge of Europe, well as humans see him. I'm doing a project on you too," I explain.

"Fascinating. And to answer your question I had to go see Spike and Drusilla," he states.

"WHAT!"

"Well um, I was going to try to get the lowdown on the Judge. Drusilla would have been very willing to give me information if I lied and said I would go back to them. I thought one little lie was worth it if I helped us fight them."

"Oh that works. Sorry I doubted you," I apologize.

"There's no need to apologize I understand you got jealous," Angel smirks.

"Not funny," I say.

"But so true babe." He wiggles his eye brows and I hit him.

Then I remember the book I have in my backpack. I pull Angel over to the couch and kiss him. He keeps his lips on mine, but I push him off. "Not now, I want to show you something." I pull out the book.

"Can you read my mind?"

"No why?"

"Because this is a book of prophecies that I have been searching for," Angel answers.

"Oh. Well I don't want to sound crazy but I found it in the library. It whispered for me and I had to read it so I took it. Only it is in some old demon language," I sigh. "I can't read it."

"Well I think it may describe you. Flip to the page you felt a calling with," he instructs. I do. "Good now try to read it."

"Baby I can't," I whine. It's in some strange demon language.

He laughs, "Right I forgot you weren't one to know a lot on educational stuff." He sees my face, "Just kidding!"

"Here you take a look." I shove the book into his face.

He looks at it. "Um it's as old as time, I can't read it,"

"Ha," I stick my tongue at him.

He shakes his head, "But I know someone who does."

"But," I press.

He takes a deep breath, "It's Spike. See he was a nerd as a human and during his first 30 years as a vampire he became like a mass murderer/ scholar. He could read this."

"Would he."

"Um yeah."

"Without killing us?"

"If we pay him enough."

I think about this for a moment and make a decision that I knew I would make all along, "Call him."

"Are you sure," Angel says calmly.

"Yes. Tell him I have a sewer access in my basement," I tell him.

"No, Spike walks around in the sun all the time, he hides under a sheet."

"Okay call him."

And Angel does. I go in the other room and Angel comes back in to the room and tells me that they agreed on a price. Spike would be here in about 10 minutes. Angel is giving him extra so he doesn't use his invitation to come in whenever he likes.

For the next 10 minutes Angel asks me questions about my day. It's really nice that he cares for me like that. Just sitting is really nice. Oh and we do a little bit of kissing. Or maybe a lot of kissing.

Angel gets up and answers the door when Spike knocks. I follow him and see him covered in a smoking blanket. Angel and I both start cracking up. I can feel Spike glaring at us from under the blanket.

"Come in Spike," I manage between my laughs.

He runs to the den and sits on the couch. We walk in there and Angel passionately kisses me.

"There's no need to do that now Nancy Boy. I know she's yours. I smell you, though it seems not 100 percent of you," Spike says sounding annoyed.

I punch him in the face, "What the bloody hell was that for slayer!"

"That was for insulting Angel. Well I think you insulted him.

"Peaches are you really going to let her punch your childe. That actually hurt!"

"Sorry William, but that will never happen. Buff was right to hit you," Angel growls. I laugh. The two of us smile.

"Okay what do you need me to translate?" Spike asks.

I hand him the book and point to the correct page. Spike looks at it for a few minutes before saying, "This is weird."

"What does it say," Angel and I scream at the same time.

"Hold your horses! It says,

_The One of the Chosen is doubly chosen._

_The one who will tip the scales._

_Blood and Destruction,_

_Or Love and Redemption,_

_She shall rule the land._

_One will be dead,_

_The other a grace._

_ The winner staying with her till the end._

_He plays a role forever so,_

_So watch the darkness drift or drown._

"That's your sodding prophecy slayer. Can I go now?" Spike asks.

"Oh not yet you don't William! We have some things to discuss. Just let Buffy and I chat for a minute," Angel commands Spike and leads me into my bedroom where he installed a soundproof layer to the walls. Works great because now Spike can't hear us.

Angel has this dumb smile on his face that makes me smile. "Why you smiling," I ask teasingly.

"This is better than I thought," he muses.

"Splainy please because that smile is giving me the wiggins," I say. This causes him to smile wider.

"Well it sounds as if a special slayer, you, will either do something to help good or evil win the never ending war. In the process someone will be forgotten, one your partner. And this he better be me!"

"It will be. But Angel can you answer a question?"

"Sure."

"Is there something wrong with me?" I weep. "This should terrify me, that I may help evil. It should repulse me! But I don't feel a thing besides that it is the truth."

"Buffy, um I have a secret to tell you?" Angel whispers.

"What? I thought we had no secrets!"

"We won't after this," he amends.

I pout, "Tell me now."

"It involves Spike," he mumbles.

I feel like screaming, but hold it in. Pulling him downstairs I can't help but be royally pissed off that Angel is keeping something from me.

We sit down and Spike stares at us. Angel sees his face and says, "It's time I tell Buffy the truth." Spike nods.

"Now please explain," I press.

"Okay but promise me you won't scream," I nod. "Okay well it seems as if the gypsy's curse had a clause. One minute of true happiness and I would lose my soul. I was supposed to be in pain from my sins, not happy."

"Why are you telling me this," I cry. "Is something wrong?"

"Trust me nothing is wrong baby, are you okay?"

I wipe my tears away, "Yeah I was just afraid you were going to say that you had a secret girlfriend."

"No Buff, the opposite kind of. See a few days ago I, well Angel experienced perfect happiness. The night of your birthday. I'm Angelus the Scourge of Europe, the soulless vampire. That's why I've been acting a bit strange. I've been impersonating Soulboy, and have thrown in a bit of me."

I get up and smack him in the nose, it bleeds, "Bastard," I cry. "So the past few days have meant nothing! You kept telling me you loved me, and you didn't! Gosh how did I not notice this?"

Spike gets up to leave but Angel glares at him and he stays seated.

"Baby I would have killed and tortured you if I didn't really love you. See you made a soulless demon love. Buffy Anne Summers, I told you before I love you. The demon loves you, which is me. Please believe me. He kisses me, but I pull back.

I look into his eyes and I see the truth in his words. I gently kiss him on the lips, Spike gags. I shoot him a menacing glare and if looks could kill, he would be dust. Angel, no Angelus laughs.

"So you believe me?"

"Yes," I sigh. "Angelus I told you before I love Angelus as much as Angel. Okay this name thing is creepy!"

"And you don't care that I have killed humans since your birthday. That blood in your fridge right now came from a corpse of a teenager I killed a few days ago."

"Haven't I made it clear in the past few days? I really do not care. Actually I kind of like it. That's what scares me. But this prophecy does make more sense. It explains why I have been acting so strange lately. I guess the dark side is tempting me, and if that's where you are, then I don't care! Plus you can eat Ms. Calendar for me! I really hate that woman. And you don't have to be so guilty all the time! I actually think this is a good thing. Does the demon world know?"

"Wow Peaches, this is a feisty one here, might want her for myself," Spike says.

"Don't you dare touch me you soulless monster! I am Angelus's girl. Not yours. Understood?" I mentally hit him in the face and smirk. Then with my new powers I cause him incredible pain. All by looking at him! He screams and nods.

"Wow Babe that is hot! Can you do that on everyone? We can start a torturing business together or something. Now all I need to do is teach you how to mentally torture people and you are going to be brilliant!" Angelus says wide eyed.

"I'm not going around helping you! I may tolerate it but for now I'm not going to help you. Maybe in a few weeks or years if I change, but not now," I lay down the law. Angelus actually pouts.

"Fine but according to this prophecy that may be sooner than you think. And I know you Buffy. Remember you've been telling me how everyone's been getting on your nerves and you've wanted to hurt them? Wouldn't it feel great to kill them and end their lives?" Angelus seductively whispers in my ear.

I smile and close my eyes. I can picture it now. All of them screaming and yelling at me while Angelus and I are standing over them and. No Buffy snap out of it! They're your friends you can't kill them!

"No, I don't" I tell him.

"You do Buff I can see it in your eyes," he tells me. I gulp.

"Hell slayer it is a load of fun!" Spike tells me. I hit him again.

Angelus laughs, "See William dear boy isn't she the perfect one to help me lead the clan when I take back my rightful place?"

"Stop that," I tell Angelus. "We can discuss this later. Tell me why he is still here," I point to Spike.

"Well he and Dru know about me. The rest of the demons know too."

"God I am so stupid! That's why vampires haven't been attacking me. You told them to leave me alone or die! What I can't take care of myself?" I ask. Even though I don't care, he was just trying to help me.

He knows it too because he says, "Spike we are going upstairs, we will be back in a few minutes. Stay here."

He leads me upstairs and kisses me. I push him off. "Why are you just getting like this?"

"Because you know the truth Buffy. I don't have to pretend to be Soulboy around you anymore. And tell me the f-ing truth babe do I really scare you?"

"No. And what you were saying sounds tempting. I'm just scared of the consequences. I have a soul Angelus, unlike you I feel. You should know about that better than anyone else. And that prophecy, well it sounds as if this darkness could easily take over and then I could end the world."

"Actually it sounds as if you'll rule the world if you are good or bad."

"Whatever! I am just scared! Can you please just hold me for a minute," I whimper.

He kisses me on the cheek, "Buff I may be an evil Scourge, but I'll do anything for you. Come here."

So I do. I go and put my head in his lap as he strokes my hair. Just like always. None of this stress, just me and Angel, I mean Angelus. I love it.

**Okay so that's the chapter. I'm going to start putting all of my AN at the end of each chapter. Just tell me if you don't like it. This is a long chapter and I am very proud of it. I hope it doesn't sound too corny and trust me there are a lot more twits in this. Don't think you know which choice Buffy will make, trust me you won't. If anyone does I will be very surprised, but go on and guess as you review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Now What

12. Now What?

I don't know how long Angelus and I sat there, but I enjoyed every second of it. He held me and I laid in his arms. I cried a bit, he kissed my forehead. I smiled, to think that I, the slayer was lying in the Scourge of Europe's arms?

Not that I really mind. Actually as I look into his eyes I can't believe I was ever scared of him. All I see is love, passion, and lust towards me. Even his wrath has been turning me on.

I wonder how I never saw that Angelus was here and not Angel. They are totally different people and it really makes me upset that I didn't notice. Do I not know them enough? Or is it just that Angelus is that good of an actor.

Well now that I think abut it I knew something was up. Maybe I didn't see it because I never had met Angelus before. Yeah, I'll stick with that conclusion.

"You seem to be deliberating something?" Angelus asks.

"I guess," I answer, "just how I didn't know it was you this whole time."

"That would be because you were tricked by my sexy charms."

"Angel looks exactly like you! He has the same charms."

"That being my point. And don't talk about him and you anymore. You know the truth, and you're with me, not him," he growls.

"Don't worry Angelus, I choose you. Right now I don't want him back, I just want you."

He smiles, content with my answer. Then we kiss. We kiss, and we kiss. I mean if we could live a thousand years together I could never tire of kissing him. And damn he puts so much more oomph into his kisses then Angel or Angelus pretending to be Angel did. Not that I am complaining.

After a little while Angelus and I make our way downstairs where I see Spike sitting in the kitchen with a glass of blood. I wrinkle my nose; I may be okay with all of this when Angelus was saying it and I did watch him eat. Somehow knowing that Spike is eating a dead human makes me shutter.

"Well William my boy what did you put in that, it smells awful!"

"Hey! It's whit-o-bix. It gives the blood a bit of texture.

"That is so gross on so many levels," I tell him.

"Don't knock it until you try it pet."

"When pigs fly! I will never look at cereal the same again," I cry. Angelus laughs, "What?"

"You are just so hot baby!" he says. I blush, which just causes him to laugh harder.

"So what are you going to do?" Spike asks me. Angelus comes and squeezes my hand.

I gulp, "Well for now I'm going to kind of stay neutral. No patrolling, Kendra can do that. But I also won't begin destroying humanity. If someone tries to hurt you or my friends I won't stand in the way. If someone attacks Angelus I will kill them without a second thought. That means you too Spike. And while you're at it tell your dear Drusilla to stop coming after him!"

"Yeah and I have to make it clear to Harris that you are mine, no one else. If he or anyone of your classmates touches you Buff they are dead. I can picture Harris now. I would chain him up in a room all lone with only a knife. He would pretend to be helpless as I torture him. Man would I delight in his screams. Then when he got the courage to strike against me I would summon you in to the room. We would make him so jealous of me and then you'd kill him! Only he wouldn't stay dead, right before his heart stopped I would turn him so that I can torture him for all eternity, or until I got bored of him. That would show people not to mess with you," Angelus growls. "Plus it would be so much fun!"

"Damn right Peaches!" Spike calls out. I laugh, for such a badass vamp Spike is so immature.

"There will be no killing and maiming of Xander," I say. However my subconscious is saying differently. In my head I can see everything Angelus is saying and I am conjuring up my own plan on how to torture him. I guess my eyes are giving away my feelings because Angelus turns me around and kisses me. I blush.

"What am I missing here Peaches? You're kissing her after she denied you from killing her friend?" Spike asks.

"Just can't keep my hands off of her," Angelus answers with a smile in his voice.

"Spike, put your blanket on and leave, or else," I threaten him.

"Sure pet, but why would I need a blanket it's sundown."

"Really? Where did all the time go?"

"Oh I think I know slayer. I smell him all over you," Spike laughs.

Angelus growls and tackles Spike to the floor and punches him in the nose. Spike's nose begins to bleed. I agree with Angelus that that comment was uncalled for and stare at Spike. He screams in pain, Angelus laughs. Spike runs away.

"That was really hot, baby," Angelus whispers.

I blush, "Well our business is not his business. I mean would you look into his private life?"

"Yes, but I'm his sire his business is my business."

"Oh."

"So what should we do now?" he asks, winking.

"I want to go to the Bronze."

"Really?"

"Yeah I want to make it look like nothing is wrong. That way either way I can choose either way when the time comes."

"Baby you will pick me, or else."

"Like you could win a fight with me Angelus? Maybe a few days ago we were evenly matched but now I am stronger, more powerful, and have some cool super powers."

"Just kidding Buff, but keep on threatening me, I love it."

I roll my eyes, "Can we please go Angelus," I whine.

"Sure, I couldn't deny you, and I would love to dance all night long."

"Okay just let me go get dresses," I tell him. Then I run upstairs to get ready.

Luckily Angelus leaves me be so that I can get ready on my own. I really need some time to think. Somehow I basically made a deal with the devil. I mean I wouldn't patrol anyway because of the other day, but now it's because of my boyfriend, I mean fiancée. And I have that stupid prophecy looming over my head.

I'm going to rule the world. It could be under evil rule, or good rule. Last week I was failing math and slaying vampires and tomorrow I might have a whole dimension under my beck and call. That terrifies me.

And I could either have friends or Angelus. I guess I could make new friends if I was a supreme Queen, but then anyone could be my boyfriend too. My head starts to hurt and I know deep down that if I had to make a choice right now, I would choose Angelus, even if that meant choosing evil. My "friends" are annoying me too much right now.

I come downstairs dressed in a short red silk, one shoulder dress. My hair is up in a bun. I think I look pretty sexy because I literally see Angelus drooling. But that could be because of my necklace that emphasizes my jugular.

He looks sexy too in his usual leather pants, duster, and silk shirt. Only tonight he is drenched in ease and confidence, showing his true colors. I love it.

We start walking to the Bronze and Spike must have spread the word that I know about Angelus because as we take the short cut through the cemetery vampires everywhere are nodding at us. It's actually really cool. I smile and nod at them and Angelus smiles at me in return. Maybe being Queen won't be so bad.

We enter the Bronze and Willow waves the two of us over. I try to run away, but Angelus pushes me over towards them.

Willow hugs me and I hug her back, "Hey Buffy," she says.

"Hey Will."

"Hey Buffy, how've you been," Xander asks.

I chuckle, "Okay Xander."

Cordelia comes up to me and says, "As much as it pains me to say this, that dress looks killer on you. You and Angel are totally matching, that is adorable! Where'd you get the dress?"

"Um, I'm not sure it was a present from Angel. My birthday was just a few days ago."

"I ordered it from this little boutique in Milan. It's Gucci," Angelus answers.

"Wow so you're loaded!"

"Well Angelus has some money in Swiss bank accounts and I use it once in a while. Plus when you live as long as I have you kind of learn how to put money in stocks."

"Wow date me instead of Buffy over there."

I growl and mentally push her, then pout, "Sorry Cordelia. I forgot to tell you guys that I have seemed to have gained some new physic powers. I can't control them and they act out in time of anger and frustration." Everyone looks at me shocked and mumbles that it's okay.

That is everyone but Kendra. "That was done on purpose not an accident."

"Well it probably is a new slayer power so you might get it eventually"

"I've read all de watchers diaries and there is notin on that."

"Well, I don't know," I shrug.

"So guys what's up with the good cop act all of a sudden?"

Surprisingly Oz answers, "We realized we should have been better friends. So we are trying to do better."

"Thank you," I whisper and start to cry.

"Oh Buffy are you okay?" Willow says.

"Yeah, I'm just um glad you guys are caring."

They all smile and Xander says, "Yeah Buffy we just want you to feel dependant on us again instead of Deadboy. I mean most of us can stand him, but you've been spending a lot of time with him recently."

"It's okay," Angelus tells them, "I understand that you all have lives. I really don't mind taking care of the Buffster. But thank you for caring about her.

We chat for a bit. I hear a new song come on and pull Angelus to the dance floor. We sway to the music for a while and he looks down at me and whispers in my ear, "Nice acting."

"Ditto on that one mister smooth, but it wasn't all acting. Most was, but what they said really did move me."

"Okay well would you rather stay here or hang out with them?"

"Stay with you. Oh baby can you do me something?"

"Whatever," he says.

"Don't choose random hot girls to feed on."

"What else would I do?" he asks.

I think about that, "Um well its fine I guess, but let me watch."

"How would I lure the girl out? I'm fine with you watching, but why?"

"Maybe I don't want you using your charms too much," I admit.

'"I would never cheat on you baby."

"I know, but still. How about you dance with a girl and I stand nearby, when you lure them out I can stand there and watch."

He ponders that, "Actually that's smart, but will you be able to just stand there and watch?"

"I can try. But we have to wait until everyone leave. We don't want them to get the wrong idea."

"True, how about for now we find a random person coming into or out of the club."

"Okay," I sigh, "your idea is better than mine. He kisses my head.

"Come on Buff I've had a century to think of ideas when Soulboy was in charge, of course I am smart."

We go up to them and tell them we are going to go outside for some air. When Xander suggests they come too, Angelus loses the act a bit and tells him off. I stifle a chuckle.

Angelus and I walk outside and I hide when Angelus picks a girl up. When they enter an ally I follow and walk next to them. Angelus goes into game face and the girl sees him and screams. He drinks every last drop before discarding her body into a nearby dumpster.

"How was that," he asks me, his voice full of concern.

"Hard, but I'm okay. That girl was always mean to me at school, so?"

"Glad I could be of assistance.

A shiver runs down my spine, "Come out Dru," Angelus calls.

She walks out and immediately feels Angelus's face. He pushes her off and I psychically shove her. She turns her attention to me.

"Slayer, my are you adorable talking to my daddy like that. The sunshine is stealing my Daddy. But the darkness is about to eat you," she chuckles.

"What do you want Dru?" Angelus asks.

"I just came to tell you that my present is finished," she claps.

Sorry for the cliff hanger, I couldn't help myself. This chapter isn't my favorite, but it's okay. I know Buffy was kind of obvious in this chapter, but more twists to come. Oh and if Angelus seems different it's because he wants Buffy on his side and is using all means. And I don't write graphic scenes, so leave kissing tot the imagination. Sorry if I was mean to Spike, I love him, but it was fun to write. That's all, so go review.


	13. Chapter 13 talk

13. Talk

"Daddy, you're here. It really is you not that evil soul!" Dru says.

"Dru, if you don't get off of me you'll be dead in a minute or less," Angelus tells her. "Hands off of me, I'm Buffy's not yours. Understood?" She nods.

Just to rub that in I mentally raise her in the air and send her flying to the wall. Her vamp face appears and she lunges at me. Angelus stops us. "What was that for," I pout.

"Buff, she is my childe and I can't just have you go and destroy her. Plus she can lead us to the judge."

"Daddy it's you but it's not. Where's my Angelus who destroyed the day and reveled in the darkness?"

"Who says I don't? This time I'm back and badass just as always Dru. I just have a slayer who can actually fight me is all!"

"Damn right I can and don't forget it," I tell him.

Drusilla cries and runs away into the night, probably to find Spike to comfort her. Angelus and I head back into the Bronze and dance some more before going back to out group.

We tell them bye and go outside where we make out some more. I could never live without kissing him. "Angelus," I sigh, "was Drusilla telling the truth about the judge?"

"I fear she was."

"Why are you scared? You are a badass vampire, you have no humanity, he can't kill you."

"That's where you are wrong Buff. We vampires have humanity, just not much. But enough for it to kill us."

"Then why would Spike and Drusilla raise him?"

"They can control him."

I contemplate what Angelus just told me and smile. "That's awesome! Now there's a way to get rid of my "friends" without me killing them!"

"Buffy do you really want them to die? If you do I'll be glad to help but you have to really want it. Plus I figured if you don't give into me I'll just turn you and then you can kill them. It will be awesome! Poetry in its finest form!

"Your right. I guess I would be upset if they died, but it sure would be nice not to deal with them anymore! Can we go see Dru and Spike? I want to have a word with them."

"Lead the way baby!"

**First off sorry for the wait. I've been on vacation a lot and have had a lot of stuff to do. Also I hate this chapter, I despise it. However I had to get something out and this is all I had time to write. Sorry! Feel free to turn me and stake me! Also my word is messed up so the formatting is all weird for this chapter. Sorry for a disappointment after a long break, but I'll update with an awesome chapter this weekend. **


	14. Chapter 14 CONSCIENCE

14. Conscience

Dear diary,

So that is all that happened at the Bronze tonight. Angelus and I decided to go home first because I was deadly in need of some ice cream. Ice cream makes everything better. Wow Angelus. It's still weird to think that Angel is gone. I mean I still love Angel with all my heart and soul, but maybe that's the problem. Sometimes I feel as if my soul is going missing. Angel once told me that your soul leaves when the demon takes over. That's why you have the same memories but can kill; your conscious is your soul. I used to find that weird because Angel was so different than I read Angelus was. I still believe that but sometimes I still look at Angelus and see Angel. I guess I have only known for a little while, but still. Well Angelus is telling me we have to go so bye.

Buffy

"Buff you almost ready to leave," he asks me.

"Yes," I call down and run down the stairs. Angelus and I kiss and we set out to our destination, Drusilla and Spike's place.

I still find it strange that I am voluntarily going to a vampire's crypt and I don't have a stake in my hand. It's not a bad thing, or a good thing, it's just a thing. I still have iffy feelings about that stupid prophecy, especially because I know what side I am leaning towards.

"What are you thinking?"

"How strange it is that I have no stake in my hand," I truthfully tell him.

"You okay?"

"Fine, just feeling strange, like I'm, about to explode. I can't sit still and I just want to go slay, but I don't want to slay vampires. What should I do?"

"Well if it was my way you would go out their and go pillage a town, but."

I stop him, "People still pillage towns?"

"Not really," he sighs, "but it sure as hell was a lot of fun!" I shake my head at him and he lightly punches me. "But just do what you feel is the right thing to do."

"Why are you so nice to me? The truth," I ask.

He thinks about this before answering, "To get you babe. I'm 240+ okay. I think I know how to charm a girl or two and this how I get you. Does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No actually it makes me feel better because you are Angelus not Angel. And right now I like you better."

After that realization we continue and eventually reach some random factory that no one else but me would realize is the home to some of the most menacing creatures I have ever known.

We go through the door and I suddenly hear a door shut. "Spike my boy what was that?" Angelus inquires.

"The old bloke is in there and he promised us to not touch us vamps, but I didn't tell him anything about the slayer here. Didn't want him accidently killing her now would we."

"Thanks for that, my childe."

Just then I hear a defining boom of a voice say, "Is that a human I smell? No I smell slayer. They are very humane let me at her?"

It was scary, it even scared the crap out of me and almost nothing scares me. "I am a slayer but I don't think I have 100% of my humanity left."

"Neither do vampires yet if not for this Spike man here they would be gone."

"If you go anywhere near me I will kill you," I vow.

"You silly slayer nothing can kill me," he laughs.

"That's what you think but that was centuries ago, technology has changed."

I swear I heard him gulp.

"Okay mates let us all go into the other room where Dru has some refreshments for us. And no making fun of me for being a gentleman Angelus!"

"Wasn't planning on it William my boy," Angelus laughs. I laugh along with him. The two of them are just so funny when they bicker.

So we walk into a random other room in the factory and sit down on a couch the two of them must have brought. Drusilla seems no where in sight, until I see her carrying a tray of cups.

"Don't worry my Angel it's your favorite," she smiles. He smiles back and I frown. He laughs at me.

"Buffy what would you like," Spike asks. I burst out laughing and the tree vampires stare at me. "What I just figured you didn't want a glass of AB-?"

"It's not that. It's just that you guys aren't as evil as I thought if you are about to serve me tea with sugar," I laugh. Angelus and Spike growl while Drusilla just looks confused.

"Daddy she looks so bright, but the light is dimming. She burns my eyes! Save me please!"

"Dru babe I'm not going to hurt you or punish you anymore we made that clear, use Spike for that." Drusilla frowns. I laugh at her and she runs away.

"Don't mind her," Spike apologizes, "she's been crazier than usual lately. And to your earlier question Buffy we are the top of the clan, we can't be expected to act all uncivil towards each other! We do have class!"

"Sorry I just never figured that," I laugh. Spike cracks me up and if I didn't have my Angelus here I could see myself maybe falling for him. I snuggle into Angelus's arm.

"So Spike Dru was telling the truth the judge is up and running?" Angelus asks.

Spike sighs, "Yes but he's just trouble I tell you. The guy is a giant smurf who can't even do what we ask!"

"You know what smurfs are?"

"No, but they're blue things right?" he asks. I nod.

"So Spike is this the part where I tell you I have to fight you and destroy the judge or should we just skip all of that?"

"Up to you pet? What do you think Peaches?"

Angelus ignores the name, "I think that we send the slayer in there and have a talk with him. Trust me I have a good feeling about her going in there."

"You're not going to get him to destroy me right?"

"No baby, the opposite actually just trust me and lets make this fast because there's something I want to do the second we get back to your place," he wiggles his eyebrows. I giggle and Spike gags.

"Fine, but can we just send him into the room with all of us?"

"Oh Judge man come on out and don't you dare burn my slayer," Angelus screams.

A second later I hear a loud thumping noise and he walks in. I gulp and Angelus shudders. He is menacing.

"What," he shouts.

Something deep down tells me what to say, "Can you try to incinerate me, forget what they just said, just do it?"

"Are you sure Buff," Angelus asks me, sincerely worried.

"I'm sure, do it now," I tell the judge.

I feel a tingle but nothing else. I tense and the judge tries touching me. I calm down, but then the fuzzy feeling stops. "Why did you stop," I ask. "That felt good."

The Judge freezes and looks shocked, "You are the one!"

"The one?"

"Yes. There is an old legend that says the one that is good and indestructible will be the one who will cause my downfall."

"So why aren't you running away?"

"Because there is another part that says that I can give her what she most desires but doesn't know she wants?"

"Which is?"

"I cannot burn you but I can burn your humanity. Your soul will be gone, just like vampires."

I gulp, "But I don't want that," I tell him. "Really I don't!"

"You're boyfriend says differently. I look over and Angelus is smiling.

"Fine, do it. It will make things a lot simpler."

The next thing I know I feel that fuzzy feeling again, and then I'm light headed. Then I feel pain. Maybe he lied and I am dying. I scream

**Okay so I am a week later than I planned, but better late then never I always say. So how was the major twist and cliffy? You loved it right. Next chapter things get juicier. Hopefully update next weekend. Oh and like always reviews are my muse's chocolate so review! **


	15. Chapter 15 Dizzy Spells

15. Dizzy Spell

The pain continues and I can't help but scream. I feel as if my insides are on fire and my lungs are about to collapse. I can't breath, every time I try I just choke on air and then the pain worsens.

My hair is being ripped in all directions, as are my limbs. My arms and legs are being pulled so hard I would not be surprised if they are no longer attached to my body.  
All I can see is a black hue across the world. I can barely make out the Judge smiling, Spike torn between laughing and screaming, and Angelus caught between pleasures and feeling worried and protective. The only sound I can hear is my own scream. The only feeling left is burning and my skin itches everywhere. I taste death. It is awaiting me.

I guess I shouldn't be afraid of death anymore, saying that I dance with death every night. But damn would this be an embarrassing death, basically giving the Judge permission. No I wanted to have a dramatic death against a horrid demon and save the world; actually I don't want to die…again.

Then why did I even give him permission to take my soul? I basically just made a deal with the devil. What am I living in a B horror movie? Well I did it for Angelus and to get away from my friends, but hello slayer here!

Just then my body goes into shock and I faint.

Really short I know, but I couldn't really work this into the next chapter, so it's its own chapter. But don't fret the next one will be up tomorrow, or Tuesday. Also one review for the last chapter? Come on guys you can do better. So fed my little muse! Also to midnightspirit this chapter is also short because you haven't reviewed in a while so you are punishing everyone!


	16. Chapter 16 Did it Work?

16. Did It Work?

"What happened to her?" Angelus asks worriedly.

"I'm not sure," the Judge asks with sincere confusion. "However it is not my job to care. I'm going to go now." He walks away leaving Angelus pacing and Spike dumbstruck.

Somehow through all of this I regain consciousness, but I'm too lazy to get up. Plus this is such a funny sight, watching the two vampires struggle to look strong. It seems as if in the short time I've actually known Spike and we haven't been fighting he really likes me.

Eventually they get pretty bored and end up leaving the room. This is my chance to be dramatic. So I get up and silently tiptoe to the room Spike and Angelus are in, luckily their backs are towards me. A tingle goes down my spine and I just hope Angelus isn't feeling it too.

I go up to them and pull out a blunt practice stake that is now resting on Angelus's chest. Vibrations go through the stake as he laughs at me. Concentrating really hard I manage to make the stake rise up and hit Spike's chest, all with my mind. He gives me an annoyed glare.

"Did it work?" Angelus asks me.

"I'm not sure. I'm happy though so whatever," I say nonchalantly.

"Well slayer you going to stake us, cause if you do that is a sign it didn't work?" Spike laughs knowing I wouldn't hurt them.

"Well I don't want to stake you, but why would I?" I turn to Angelus and kiss him, "Can we go home baby? There's something I want to go do."

"If that's what you want then let's go." We wave goodbye to Spike and depart to Mom's house.

On the way we run into a group of demons who are tearing the skin off of some kids from school. The kids are screaming, but nobody but us can hear their screams. Angelus looks at me to make sure I don't want to help them and I shake my head no.

Only I can't look away from them. All I can do is sit their and stare wide eyed. Angelus looks at me and frowns, "What's wrong lover?"

"Nothing, I just can't help but look at them."

"In disgust?"

"No, in awe. And I like the sound of the screams. Only it makes me mad that I'm not the one hurting them," I say longingly.

"Hmm"

"Why hmm?"

"It seems as if your soul really is gone."

"Really? Is that why I feel happier, less guilty, and free?"

"Exactly! Isn't the feeling wonderful?"

"Better than wonderful, I feel alive!" I scream and Angelus chuckles.

"Seems the judge also gave you a bit of a demon, thus why the torture over there is a joy to you."

I think about this for a second, "He didn't give me a demon. I found out a while back that the slayer in me is a demon. I guess my soul was the only thing taming it. Kind of like how Angel had a soul which tamed you."

"Interesting," he whispers.

"Angelus can we go make a quick stop before we get to Mom's?"

"What would that be?"

I smile, "I want to go torture someone like those demons are, it looks like a lot of fun."

Angelus's mouth twists into a giant smile that I've never seen on him or Angel. Then he frowns, "I wish but all the good torture instruments I have are at the mansion. How about we wait until tomorrow, then we can make it even more horrible!" Angelus tells me gleefully as he rubs circles on my back.

"That works, but actually let me do it," I plead.

"Don't worry Buff; you happen to have a Scourge to help teach you," he breaths into my ear. Tingles rush down my body.

I smile and walk back to the demons that I saw earlier. The demons see me and run away, but I don't take it personally. Instead I approach the two kids and snap one of their necks. She doesn't have time to scream. Her friend screams for her though and I laugh and she starts to run.

I give her a head start because I know that I could easily catch her in a few seconds. I can't track her scent like Angelus can, but I have a feeling I find her. Plus we're in a graveyard, my turf not hers.

After a minute or two I chase her by following her screams. I smile; this is way too much fun. I find her easily and jump up on top of a mausoleum. The next thing my victim knows I am on top of her and she is lying on the floor.

I stand up and the girl is too petrified to do anything but stare at me and scream. I look at her eyes and see a reflection of myself. Man do I look scary; I mentally smile at the thought.

"Please let me go," she whimpers.

"Why would I ever do that?" I ask with mock innocence.

"Please?"

"Why does this hurt," I say as I squeeze her head. She screams. "Does this hurt," I ask as I twist her arm and hear it crack. She screams again. "I bet this hurts the most," I tell her and somehow increase the pressure on her chest and her chest collapses for a second. This time I swear her scream could be heard anywhere. To me it's music.

"That hurts, "she cries

"Well I find your pain fun! So why would I ever stop?" I sing.

"You killed my friend!"

"Yeah and you know what? You could have stopped me. But no you just sat there and watched as the life was drawn out of her. How does that make you feel?" She whimpers and I sigh. "You are no fun anymore, bye bye!" Then I snap her neck too.

"I liked that chase!"

Angelus drops the other girl who he must have carried here, stares at me, and then claps, "The chase is one of my favorite part, especially before I eat. Good first kill lover, but where is the art to it? Killing someone isn't about just killing them, or even for me to eat. It's the art in it that calls to me."

I frown, I tried! "Hey I couldn't do anything artistic at the moment! Well I guess I could hang them on the flag poll at school since they go there. That could be fun tomorrow when I have to go to school."

"That's the idea Buffy! I don't think you'll need me to teach you the art side of the kill. You're a girl after my own heart!"

So the two of us go to the school and hang the two girls to the flag poll. The thought of what we can do together tomorrow makes me giddy and excited. Plus I can't wait to show Angelus I don't need his help.

But right now all I want to go do is go home and hang with Angelus. And by the look on his face I know he is on the same wavelength as me. We smirk at each other before we finally go to Mom's house.

The second we get to the door both of us can tell something is wrong. I can sense someone in the house, only it doesn't feel human. It doesn't smell like a vampire either, so not Spike or Dru. "Angelus do you have any demon friends who are supposed to come over?"

He scoffs at me, "Buff I have family like Dru and Spike, enemies, acquaintances, and allies, but no way in hell do I know anyone human or demon that can ever count as a friend!"

"So which category do I fall under?"

"Hmm, how about acquaintances with benefits."

"No way!" I psychically slap him and he quivers in real pain. "You can't be serious can you?"

"Now would I really keep you around and living in my house for that? Scratch that I would. That may have been why I kept seeing you at first, but after that no. Buffy Anne Summers I love you as much as a demon can love!"

"Angelus, stop with the mushiness! Oh and I don't like my whole name, never call me anything but Buffy or if I get a cool nickname like you are Angelus, or else," I warn him.

"Or else you'll punish me, lover?"

"Damn right I will!"

He laughs then frowns, "Did you hear that? Somebody inside is laughing too."

I listen closer and I do hear someone laughing. I freeze, why is there someone in the house?

Angelus sniffs the air again, "The scent is familiar, but I can't place who it is?"

"Well then I guess we go on in." And that is exactly what we do. Angelus and I carefully open the door. Inside is a man who appears to be in his 20's. I don't know him so I psychically pull him towards me and I grab his neck. "Who are you?" I demand.

"Ask the demon over there," he says and points to Angelus.

Can any of you guess who the mystery man is? Review with your guesses please. I know Buffy doesn't find out until season 7 about the slayer's origin, but this worked for my story. Also this fic is going to get a lot darker in the second half of it. Sorry for the last chapter, I was just punishing Midnight Spirit and I shouldn't have punished all of you because she wouldn't read. But it made her get off her lazy butt and read! Lastly I know that a lot of you might want more graphic Angelus, Buffy smut but I will not write that! Just leave it all to the imagination! Happy Memorial Day if you are American and thank you to all the soldiers who have lost their life fighting for us!


	17. Chapter 17 Changes

17. Changes

"Angelus I thought you said you had no idea who was at the doo," I ask him suspiciously.

"Actually lover I said he smelled familiar but I couldn't place his scent. Plus technically Angel knew him, not me."

"I thought you guys had the same memories?"

"We do. I remember what he experienced as he knew what I did. Just like I remember all of your birthday," he wiggles his eyebrows. I blush.

The guy looks at us and sighs, "Can't you all just let me talk? Angelus are you going to tell her or what?"

"Okay. Buff this is Whistler. Whistler as you know this is Buffy Summers, the slayer." He looks at me, "Buff Whistler here was the one who led Soulboy to you. You can say he is the reason we are together right now. Whistler what are you doing here?"

"Hold up Angelus first now that you aren't Angel will you dress like me?"

Angelus growls at him for ignoring the question so I go up and push him against the wall before kicking him in the shins. In his ear I growl, "Answer his question or else you will die." I let go of him and before I know it Angelus pushes me against the wall.

"Never ever push another guy into a wall unless you want me to punish you," he threatens me.

"And who says I don't want you to punish me?" At that he attacks my mouth. WE stay in that position for a few minutes until Whistler coughs. Our mouths leave the others but Angelus is still kissing my neck.

"Now to begin," Whistler says, "I am here to explain some stuff to you. Recently you two have found a prophecy explaining some things. That prophecy is true, and by the looks of it Buffy you've chosen your side have you not?"

"Oh well if you expect me to leave my Angelus for some annoying humans then you are crazy."

"Okay that answers the side question, now the Powers That Be want me to tell you,"

"Wait," I interrupt him, "how do you work for the powers if you are telling me how to destroy the world?"

He laughs, "Well now Buffy I never said that I worked for the Powers, maybe I am a power. But to answer your question you will rule the world in a short time, that was prophesized millennia ago Even we, the Powers, can't change that, however we can manipulate it. You see we will back you up in anything you want as long as you do not take out the humans."

Angelus butts in, "Well if my Buff here is all powerful and destined to rule with me by her side why would she need you by her side?"

"Well there is never anywhere that says that nobody can take the world back. And we don't want another dimension of demons."

"Sure," I tell him. "What would a world be without humans and other goody two shoes to torture? Plus without them how would Angelus here eat? This world would be no fun without humans."

Angelus laughs, "See Buff you've been soulless for not even 2 hours and already you know what most demons never figure out!"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Whistler we have a deal," I shake his hand. He suddenly disappears leaving me and Angelus all alone, just how I like it.

"So," I begin to rub his back and he instantly becomes less tense under my touch, "where were we before he rudely interrupted?"

Angelus drags me up the stairs where we disappear for the rest of the night and well into the daylight hours.

After only an hour or two of sleep I wake up feeling happier than ever. I no longer feel guilty about any of the things that have been haunting me for the past week or so. Along with that I feel more powerful than I ever have, and it's exhilarating. I feel as if I could kill the world right now, but I won't because then what fun would the world be? Maybe it was a good thing Whistler made me make that deal, because it sounds tempting to open a portal to hell right now.

Angelus snores loudly and I laugh, who would have thought the Scourge of Europe would snore? I look down at him and smile, and then I frown. I just don't get how even though now I am a demon I still somehow love Angelus. Not only that but I feel a missing link with him. We used to, well Angel and I, used to feel connected on all levels, but with Angelus something is missing. I also feel very protective over him; nobody will ever lay a finger on him, in pleasure or in pain.

I sigh when I look at my clock; I have to go to school now. I guess I could skip but that could raise suspicion. So slowly I get out of bed and get dressed quietly so Angelus doesn't wake up. Luckily he doesn't, I have a feeling if he did I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

I rush out of the door without grabbing breakfast, but I'm not hungry anyway. The quicker I get through the school day the sooner I can go and ha a torture session and prove to Angelus I can be creative.

As I walk up to the school I see the police surrounding the building and body bags being carried away from the flag post. I look up and the bodies are gone. I want to laugh at all of the weak humans who are crying at their loss, but instead I put on a sullen mask. Laughing may also give me away.

Damn I can't do anything without giving myself away! I can't smile at the pleasure the pain brings me, can't kill my friends, and can't even torture a teacher or two! Angelus must have been going crazy when he was faking being Angelus around me.

I'm about to go inside when a police comes up to me and asks, "Did you know these girls?"

"Not really that well," I truthfully tell him. "We had some classes together, but weren't friends. There friends are over there," I point to a group of girls crying. The cop thanks me and lets me go.

I go into the school and walk into the library where everyone is already sitting. Cordelia is crying, Xander and Willow look shocked, looks more emotional than usual, Giles is cleaning his glasses, and I could have sworn I can see a tear run down Kendra's face.

"I saw the police outside," I say, "what happened?"

"You mean you don't know?" Willow asks.

I shake my head and Cordelia sobs as she answers, "It was Harmony and some new girl. Their bodies were found hanging from the flag poll. It looks like the new girls neck was snapped, but Harmony was beaten up a lot before she was actually murdered. Buffy where were you when this happened?"

"Well you can't expect me to be everywhere at once," I snap. "I may be the slayer but I am still just one person!" This is true; even if I wasn't the one who killed them I can't be expected to save every damn person!

Xander rubs her arm, "She's right sweetie, and Buffy can't save every person. We can't blame this on her, even though she could have gone patrolling instead of dancing with Deadboy all night."

This would have made the old and old, old me mad, but the new and improved Buffy doesn't even care what a 17 year old thinks. However his remarks are a perfect excuse for me to get "mad." So I stare at him and suddenly he is on the floor in pain and a bookcase falls on his back. Kendra and Oz quickly get it off of him and he just looks at me with pitying eyes. Kendra looks murderous. Hmm she could be fun to kill; I can just imagine breaking and turning her into another Dru.

I start to cry, "Xand, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I am just emotional because of the murders and what you said made me mad. Giles can we please find a way for me to either control this or to get rid of it?"

He comes over to me and rubs my back. And even though my first instinct is to jerk away and snap his neck, I resist and let him. I also feel as if only Angelus can rub my back like Giles is.

I excuse myself from the library and run out into the halls. Everybody is mourning Harmony and the other girl I don't know. They may have been bitches, but they were popular; if the popular people could be murdered, and anybody could.

This time I can't help but smirk at everybody and smile at everyone's pain. I picked good victims. The deaths made everybody feel tortured and paranoid. I could feel everybody staring at one another, wondering if their friend is the murderer.

Nobody is staring at me though; I save people why would Buffy Summers the savior kill anyone? I smile because maybe this day won't be as horrible as I originally thought.

**Sorry for the wait but I took finals, which I passed with flying colors. Well all of them but math, but whatever who needs math? So I don't really think this is the best chapter ever but it took me hours to write. Also I know it is two short chapters combined, but so what? I was about to write the whole story but got a horrible case of writer's block. I am also going away for a week and the only internet I have is on my ipod, so no updates for a week or two. Review please and cure my writer's block because reviews are a writer's penicillin! **


	18. Chapter 18 Debates

18. Debates

As I walk down the hallway to go to French I look at everybody's miserable faces, and I laugh.

That is when it hits me how superior I am to all of these humans. I have the best boyfriend, everything about me, even my breath, is lethal, have psychic powers, have saved the world (whoopdeedoop,) have super speed, agility, and strength, but also I have a soulless state of mind! What do these walking happy meals (Spike's nickname for humans) have; good grades, a spot on the cheerleading squad? All of them are beneath me.

That makes me snicker at my old self. I just can't believe that just a few days ago my life was as pathetic as well, Xander or Jonathon's!

My first few classes are horribly boring. As it turns out I also have a new power; infinite knowledge. That or it turns out I already know everything the teachers are teaching. Though I feel that the former is more likely.

In math Xander is passing me notes and I write back random stuff to keep my act believable. However the entire time all I can do is look at him and start having lusty daydreams about Angelus and Xander. Not that I would ever with Xander!

G-d I can see it now! Harris all tied up in one of the mansion's bedrooms (soundless of course,) which is perfect since he has always had a crush on me. After some light kisses I would start to strip and then Angelus would enter. We would make him so jealous. When Angelus and I finish we would then start the main event. Angelus did say chainsaws weren't invented last time he was free, wonder what we could do with that.

The only semi-interesting part of my day was history. "Okay class," our teacher begins, "your project is due next week so today each of you share one fact about your murderer."

The first person began, "My killer was named Darla, and she was from Europe in the early 1800's. She had a short fling with the Scourge of Europe."

At first a low growl rumbles in my chest at the mention of Darla and Angelus. Then I start to laugh at the fact that it took her centuries before her name became world renowned!

Everyone takes their turn and none turn out to be as bad as that one. Though most of them are ridiculously funny! Some people's one fact was a torture they invented and I figured I should try some. Some people discussed who they killed. Oz does his on the little one, better known as the anointed or annoying one.

Then it is my turn. What should I say that he is incredibly sexy, back for vengeance, the greatest mastermind since the beginning of time, my beau? I settle for saying, "We learned a bit about the Scourge, but just an overview, trust me there is much more. One interesting fact is that as a kid he got around and was a drunk."

The whole class laughs and the teacher asks, "Where did you get this information?"

"My boyfriend."

"And how would your boyfriend know this?"

"Oh well he is a history major and took a course about him in Ireland," I say with no hesitation. The teacher nods and the bell rings.

Oz and I go into the library for another torturous Scooby meeting. I walk over and sit in-between Xander and Willow as if everything is the same as it was a week ago, nut its not. I can hear their hearts pounding now, now I can smell their fear.

Giles beings, "Okay now that we are all here let us start. Buffy what is the state of the Judge?"

"Well on patrol last night Angelu, Angel and I had a run in with him. For one he looks like a giant smurf. Second he is strong, but not up to full strength. He touched me and nothing happened." Well not exactly the truth, but it has the truth in there.

Everyone in the room stares at me with the news that he is active. I could feel the hopelessness in the air and take a deep breath, it smells delightful.

"Well then we need a plan."

"I have one!" Xander exclaims. "How about we all just sit here and die!"

"No," I pout, "that would be a very boring way for you all, and me to die."

After that everyone looks at me as if I grew a third eyeball. This after everything that has happened in the last few days is entirely possible!

I laugh, "Guys I'm kidding! Can't anyone take a joke in a dire situation or can Xander be the only one to crack jokes!" They all buy it. Can you be any stupider?

"Why don't we crush him with our hands," Kendra suggests.

Giles shakes his head, "No he is too strong."

Ms Calendar has the next idea, "I can look for a spell to weaken or destroy him."

Willow jumps up at this idea, "Could I help please because I find magic really interesting and fun. Maybe if we don't do that you can still teach me some spells!" Gosh could I ever have found her babble funny!

"Well we can look into that but in the meantime Buffy you and Angel go on patrol tonight and begin to try to somehow destroy him. Now on to the next topic, Buffy. As we all know she has gained some um interesting powers. Buffy care to elaborate?"

"Turns out I have telekinesis, can hurt demons and humans with my mind, my breath is lethal to demons (and humans but I won't mention that,) and I can sense demons better."

In response Kendra says, "This is just another reason why she is not the slayer anymore and that it is my rightful job. "

"Fine take my responsibilities, I don't care!"

"What I want to know is why Buffy gets all the powers, are we all not good enough?" Cordelia wonders.

"Maybe because you are a fat selfish bitch who does not deserve it," I shoot back. She starts to cry and Xander hugs her and comfort her.

Ms. Calendar speaks next, "I don't think Buffy can handle the power and we should somehow take it away." Willow and Oz nod in agreement.

"First off why can't I handle it?"

"It's just that you've been hanging out with Angel and have ignored slaying and us," Willow whispers.

I stare at her. Yesterday her doubt in me would have hurt me. Today I find it useless to even care about. Scratch that, it make me mad and bloodthirsty, in a I want to kill you way, not a I want to suck your blood type of way.

Willow's pain is wafting off her and I love it and get lost in it for a moment.

"Earth to Buffy," Giles says, "finish please."

"So Wills this is all about how I have 'ditched' you guys for Angel?"

"N-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-."

"Well maybe I just want to spend time with him because he is way more interesting than all of you guys. And he has way more stamina than any of you combined, no that I would want to test that theory."

Just like that 7 pairs of eyes are on me. Giles looks at me in disappointment, Xander and Kendra with disgust, and the rest with shock. I fight the urge to laugh at them and just pick up a book.

They all walk into Giles office and shut the door. They begin to whisper and I roll my eyes. Come on a door can't stop me from hearing them, ex-slayer here!

"I can't believe she didn't tell me," Willow cries, Ox rubs her back.

"Who cares Wills, she slept with a damn CORPSE!" Xander shouts. Everyone glances to see if I heard but my head is in the book.

"What I don't understand is why Angel would do that? He's so old fashioned and responsible."

OZ answers, "Passion and lust."

"Do I need any more reasons as to why I should take over her duty?"

"Well there is one good outcome of this," Giles says. "If she lost her um,"

"Virginity," Cordelia supplies.

"Um yes, well that is why she is acting so weird."

My old gang lets this sink in as I shake my head at them and ignore the rest of their conversation. They seriously believe that when someone loses it that they go ballistic? Idiots and here I thought Ms. Calendar and Giles had done it at least. They are totally insane to think being soulless is emotional distress. Actually it is the exact opposite.

They come back out and Giles looks me in the eye and sighs, "Buffy I have bad news."

"What is the world coming to an end, are you dying, or worst of all did Cordelia's hair frizz?"

He continues, "Buffy until you get your act together I am taking away your slayer responsibilities and give them to Kendra."

They all look at me as if I should be devastated, so that's what I am. I start crying and tell them I am going to get to class. I feel their sad gazes, well except Kendra who is gloating.

Once out of the library a mix of emotions hit me. First I am so glad I don't have to pretend to go patrolling and be a Scooby. Then I get really furious at them. How dare they replace me with Kendra! What's so great about her!

The bell rings and before I go to class I rush into the bathroom. A freshman is in there checking her makeup; the two of us are alone. I know for a fact that the bathrooms have no cameras, so I go up and snap her neck.

That makes me feel a lot better so I head to class.

**Okay first off sorry for the long wait! A one week trip to the beach with no laptop turned into a 3 week trip with no laptop! But now I am back at the beach with a laptop! Last chapter I got tons of favorites and alerts, but one review! You guys can do better. This chapter was meant to do a few things, get Buffy out of the Scoobies and show how much she has changed by being soulless and where that leaves the Scoobies. Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19 The Plan

19. The Plan

After that short kill in the bathroom I start to head to class. On my way though I realize I have the perfect excuse to leave? If the gang finds out they'll just think it's because I am upset. And right now there is no place I would rather be than with Angelus in bed, or anywhere works for that matter.

I run out of the school and everyone starts to stare at me, but I ignore them. Snyder looks at me and I flip him off before hopping the school fence. I may pay for that one, but hey maybe I found my first torture victim? Gosh all of the possibilities?

Once I reach our temporary home I turn all stealthy and climb up to my old room window and crawl inside. I tiptoe to Mom's room (I would love to see her face if she found out what I did in her bed) and see Angelus sleeping. Smirking I look down at him and kiss him.

The second I do he wakes up and smiles. "Nice way to wake up."

"I figured. Hey did I actually surprise you? Cause I was trying to be all stealthy and everything but I figured you would feel me?"

"Buff, one I may be able to feel you but yes you did sneak up on me. And two even without a soul you ramble." I pout, and he takes my head into his hands. "But only on you does that pout and that rambling turn me on."

"Better only be me!"

He laughs, "Don't worry baby I am a one girl demon form now on."

"Good," I conclude before passionately kissing him to get that fact across.

He growls and we fight for dominance. The rest of the afternoon is spent in a quite enjoyable way with my mate at my side.

Afterwards we both go downstairs and sit on the couch and do some more, heavy making out. Only this time he ends it the second I try to get it to go any further.

"Please Angelus?"

"Sorry Buff but I told Spike we'd meet him and come up with a plan after the sun sets."

"But it hasn't set yet."

"Look outside it has."

I sigh, it has. "But baby, Spike isn't a master or anything. I don't think he'd mind if we were a few minutes late," I say innocently and lay on top of him.

"Buff stop I can't do anything with you there."

"Then shut up and kiss me!" I kiss him and this time he responds.

A little while later we actually do set out to the warehouse to talk to Spike. Afterwards we plan on stopping in to the Bronze so Angelus can feed. As we walk an idea hits me and I smile. Angelus looks at me and I tell him I'll explain it later.

We barge into the mansion and hear Spike screaming.

"Bloody hell I will not do that!"

"But it is the way I work, vampire," the Judge spits.

"Well in that case let me just kill you!"

"You can't no…"

"Yeah, yeah the whole no weapon forged can kill you thing. I've heard it before!"

Angelus and I walk to the back rooms of the warehouse and let the two finish their conversation. We walk into Drusilla's room and see her playing with her dolls. Actually it looks as if they are having a tea party. Gosh I really can't stand Drusilla. Maybe now I'll see her in a different way but she's so crazy! Plus I see the way she looks at Angelus. I know all about the sire, childe bond and I will have none of that!

"Look Miss Edith, my new Mommy is here," Drusilla smiles. "Maybe she can take me out for some fun and help me throw a party."

"Hi Dru," Angelus whispers.

"The stars tell me that the mean Angel is really gone and that since last night there is no chance he can come back."

He chuckles, "I told you Dru, I am back."

"Wait, now they whisper that there is one way your soul could come back. The teacher gypsy holds the key. Kill her for me before she takes my Daddy away?"

"Sure Dru."

During this little exchange I begin to feel a lot better. Angelus is treating Dru as a child, not a lover. Of course it could be because she's crazy, but my gut tells me otherwise. Just then Spike walks in.

"I want that guy gone! He is starting to bug me!"

I speak up, "Okay I have an idea to well you know. But in order to do that we need to talk somewhere else?"

"Well the mansion got finished earlier than I figured so we could go there?" Angelus suggests. Spike nods.

"Okay," I say, "but I have a better idea. I have to keep up my act so Angelus and I will stop by the Bronze and play our parts. Spike you show up with Drusilla and have the gang see you. We'll make it look as if we are going to attack you, but let you get away. Then we will all rendezvous at the mansion."

Spike and Angelus stare at me, "What am I growing a tail!"

Angelus puts his arm around me, "No baby, but damn are you smart."

I blush and Angelus and I leave getting a head start on the other two. Angelus grabs my hand and I put on a look of innocence as we enter the club and make our way over to the scoobies.

Xander sees us first and greets us; everyone else does too, except it has a business like awkward feeling to it.

I laugh, "Its okay guys I am really not mad about earlier. Actually I wanted to apologize about this afternoon. I guess I am just really stressed right now and you guys got caught up in hurricane Buffy."

Willow speaks up, "It's okay Buffy I guess we understand."

"Yeah but I have a solution. Tomorrow I am going to go and transfer out of school and be homeschooled by Angel. We already have the fake papers and he can teach me everything I need to know."

It is not all a lie. Angelus and I talked at about it and think it is perfect. And he can teach me what I need to know, just not school stuff. And who need fake papers when Angelus has fabulous persuasion skills?

"Well if that is what you want Buffy," Xander says."

"It is."

"Then good luck."

"Thanks. Hey where is Kendra?"

"Oh she is out patrolling."

Angelus and I look at one another; our plan is working better than we thought. Of course right on cue I see Spike dancing with his prey and he winks at us.

Angelus sighs, "Guess we should take care of that Buffy?"

"Well I may not be the "slayer," but Kendra isn't here and Spike has to be stopped so yeah. Sorry guys I'm tired I guess I am going to take care of Spike and leave."

They all tell us goodbye and we follow Spike outside where he is draining the body. Then we find Dru who was waiting at the park and head to the mansion.

The inside looks the same as far as I can tell and we all sit down.

"Gosh can those idiots be any dumber! Come on they took me back with open arms!"

"I agree pet those friends of yours are idiots!" Spike tells me. I laugh. Somehow over the last two days Spike and I have become friends. And Angelus may be hard on the guy but I know he's proud of him.

"Yeah, so Buff what is your plan?"

"Well I have a few plans. Plan one; do you guys feel the judge is impervious to current day weapons such as a rocket launcher?"

The two sane vampires look at me and smile. Angelus speaks up first, "I like the way you think. But where the hell are we supposed to get one?"

"That is where Xander comes in. He still remembers his military stuff from Halloween. He can get it for us."

Angelus growls, "No way am I letting that guy get us anything. Incase you forgot Buff he's not on your team anymore!"

I chuckle, "Okay it was just a suggestion babe! And I swear I know what side I am on. Speaking of which why are we killing him?"

"That's because the bloke wants to be set loose on vamps, pet."

"Okay understandable. Angelus is this, the evil the powers were talking about?"

"I doubt it, the solution is too easy. I still don't know how comfortable I am with that plan anyhow. The powers are not a joke."

"I know, trust me. Okay next plan, killing the scoobies. You know how Drusilla said one of them is a Kalderdash? That one goes first!"

"Yeah there is no way I am getting my pesky soul back! I think its Jenny Calendar. "

I ponder that for a moment, "It makes sense Calendar, Kalderdash. Plus she knows magic."

"But how are we going to kill her," Spike asks

"I have the perfect idea!" I tell them. "Let's just kill her and leave her in Giles's bed!"

Angelus attacks my lips and I respond to him when he pulls away he says, "Baby that is a perfect idea!"

"Can I kill the redhead?' Spike asks.

"No," I say, "her Xander, Giles, and Kendra are mine. You can have the other two. Well one, Angelus can get Cordelia you can have Oz."  
"Pet why do you get them all," he whines.

"Cause they were my friends and I want to see them all die. Oh and I want Mom too."

"Slayer!"

I hit him, "I am not the slayer Spike, do not ever call me that!" He humphs but shuts up.

"Wait I really wanted to kill Harris," Angelus pouts.

"You're really sexy when you pout," I tell him.

"Then you'll find this ridiculous," he replies and bends his head down to mine.

Of course when we really get into it Spike speaks up, "Bloody hell you two I don't want to see you shagging like bunnies here!"

I sigh, "We'll continue this later. Oh and don't worry lover if all works well I have the best idea on how to let us both get a hit at Xander."

"Miss Edith says that the world will be ours soon. No more good taking ours," Drusilla speaks up.

I laugh, "That is my third plan. Slayers have always been your guys' worst nightmare. Well imagine a world without slayers. I have a plan that will rid us of every slayer for the rest of eternity."

**Okay so I was planning on finishing this whole scene in this chapter, but I wanted a cliffy, so… Oh and the long wait is not my fault. See I had the whole story written and saved on my flashdrive. I have misplaced my flashdrive so I have to rewrite it until I find it. That wouldn't be a problem but I also have a 300 page novel I wrote to be published on it and am a bit depressed about it. Due to that I don't want to write! But I will push through! So please review!**


	20. Chapter 20 Say What

**20. Say What?**

Spike chuckles, "You got to be kidding pet. One slayer dies another is called, that's how it's always been."

"I hate to agree with Spike, but Buff he's right. Didn't Giles instill the whole prophecy thing in your head enough times baby?"

"Yes he did lover, but then again nobody ever considered there would ever be two slayers, or that I would ever exist. So what is so different about a world with no slayers?"

Angelus ponders this for a moment, "True, so what's your plan babe?"

I take a deep breath, "Well see millennium ago these men put a demon into a girl and created the first slayer. When that slayer died the demon essence got passed on to the next potential and so on. Well when I died that essence obviously didn't leave me, so then how did Kendra appear? I think that the slayer demon got forced in to two parts, me and Kendra. If I kill Kendra I will become whole again, not half of a demon. Therefore my power will be increased by two folds and you will never have to worry about a slayer trying to kill you again."

"So what you're saying is that if Kendra dies then a new slayer won't be called because of you?"

"No Spike, did you even listen?" Angelus smiles. "Since Buff is still here and not six feet under and obviously still way powerful, Kendra has her other half. Therefore it can only be Buffy that will be able to kill Kendra and have the slayer line go back to her."

Spike scoffs, "Great plan there Buffy, but what happens when you die?"

I smile at him and make a fist; suddenly Spike screams out in pain and clutches his head, "Bullocks, that hurts! Stop! I'm just saying even though Peaches here explained to me that you are a soulless demon now doesn't obviously make you immortal!"

"Are you that stupid childe!" Angelus shouts and hits him. "How dare you even think of my lover ever dying."

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and nibble his ear, "It's okay lover, and he's just an idiot. You see Spike how can I die if I am immortal and invincible? The slayer demon has been passed down from generation to generation, so obviously I'd be immortal without that pesky soul with a death wish."

"That doesn't make your body less mortal, I can hear your heart beat, you can still die, grow old, and be killed. Then another slayer will be called."

I laugh, "Oh Spike my boy you really are dumb. I have a plan to make me a true immortal, but you can't hear about that yet. Plus you read the prophecy, Angelus and I shall rule for eternity. How can I do that if I am dead?"

He thinks about this for second, huffs, and leaves the room calling for Drusilla; probably to go and fuck her.

Smirking at the thought I turn to my love and smile, "Like my plan lover?"

"Baby," he whispers and kisses my neck. "You are extraordinary, have I ever told you that?"

"Continue."

"Just listening to your idea gives me a hard on!" he whispers and rubs against me to prove it.

"So what you going to do when my plan happens?"

"This," he grabs me, kisses me and pushes me up against a wall, I kiss him back with an even more fiery passion and we both whisper one another's name before no more words are spoken.

A little while later we are both satisfied, for the moment, and groan as the Judge comes in and starts ranting about how he wants to go and kill people.

"NO," I tell him for the millionth time. Angelus laughs into my hair and I hit him. This stupid demon will not just understand that Angelus and I are the only ones allowed to go and destroy the town.

"Will you shut up already you giant smurf!"

"Smurf?" I laugh at Angelus.

"Well you made soul boy watch them and this guy is just as annoying as those little demons!"

I chuckle, "Agree it's just weird coming out of your mouth."

He smiles before looking at The Judge and frowning at his face, "Seriously how many times do we have to repeat ourselves? Buff and I are the only ones who are going to be killing anyone around here."

"Well then why did you put me back together Angelus?"

"Me," he scoffs. "I didn't do anything to bring you back; that was Will and Dru. If it was up to me they would have never done a thing, your face is just a bit too ugly for my liking. So if you don't shut your mouth, we'll just kill you."

"No weapon forged can kill me," he sneers.

I sigh, "Hey you were the one that said I was destined to kill you. I bet I could do it just by breathing on you too. You'd be surprised how satisfying it is to kill someone with just your breath. Quick and simple, all the power in your hands, or mouth I guess. Only it's so much simpler than twisting their pretty neck. And it's you essence killing the person. Your power is so powerful when anybody gets a taste of it they can't handle the power and they die!"

I glance over at Angelus, "Are you seriously pouting?"

"No, just looking wistful! Damn that does sound intoxicatingly fun. Thinking about it makes me kind of horny lover," he winks at me.

The Judge snarls, "Please I can't stand to hear the two of you engaging in that specific activity again?"

"What sex?"

"Yes," he whines.

I laugh and get up pulling Angelus with me and head to the door. He must have understood what I was trying to do because he opens the door, we walk out, and before the Judge can follow Angelus closes it in his face.

I laugh at Angelus and follow him as he squeezes my hand and walks away.  
"Where are we going Angelus?"

"Library."

"Why? I told you I got kicked out of the Scoobies so at least for today we can skip keeping up pretenses with the white hats."

"Well I need a book and your watcher dearest happens to have it," he says cryptically.

I stop and use my mind to push Angelus to the floor where I go and stand over him, straddling him. "I'm not the fucking slayer or innocent little Buffy, so you don't need to be all cryptic with me Angelus. Besides, cryptic looked good on Angel, not you."

He frowns, "You really want Soul boy instead of me? He definitely will never sleep with you again because that's when I was released and he couldn't show you how to torture people. Actually he might have to kill you for killing people. Still want him lover?"

I'm still standing over him and I kick him in the face, "I just said he could pull of cryptic, you can't. I want you and only you Angelus. How could Angel ever show me a bit of danger and fun?"

He smile, jumps up and attacks my lips and squeezes my ass. Now whereas I usually would join in with him, I know he's just trying to distract me so I pull away and give him a pointed look.

"Geez Buff, I wasn't trying to be cryptic, I just want to find out some more information on what you are so that I can make sure I don't lose you!"

"And that was so hard to say because why?" I laugh, but Angelus glares at me before looking at the ground.

"I know it's stupid Buffy, but I'm not too good with the whole emotion thing and losing you would hurt so much. I'm fucking soulless Buff, but somehow I must have fallen in love with you," he confesses.

I smile at him, "Me too, I mean I love you too Angelus. I'm soulless now too and everything is so clear now and I am free of the human emotion I had yesterday, yet somehow I still love you."

He smiles at me and grabs me possessively and kisses me so hard I swear my lips may fall off. I feel his face change, something I am used to and find very arousing, and his fangs brush my lip. In response I bite his tongue and I hear him growl as I suck the bit of blood off his tongue.

I pull away a minute later and see him pout, "Sorry lover but we have to figure this out. And I hate to say it but Spike was right. I can feel the morality of my body. With every heartbeat and breath I'm aging. Can we please find a way to stop that?"

"Actually that's a good thing."

"Angelus, how the hell is the fact that I'm going to get old and gray a good thing!"

"I have a plan," he says and smiles at me.

I look at his smiling face and laugh. "Do it Angelus, fix my problem."

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait but I'm BACKKKKKKKKKKK! So hope this chapter wasn't too confusing and that Angelus wasn't too out of character with the love thing at the end, but hey their love was prophesized and Angelus needed to work out his feelings. So Read and review so that I can make my writing better!**


	21. Chapter 21 A True Demon

**21. A True Demon**

He chuckles as I tell him this, but ignores me and starts to keep on walking.

"God Angelus I cannot fucking die, how are you going to fix this?"

"Can't tell you yet lover, bot sure it will work. Give me a day or two to get things ready, then we will fix this. Plus it might be a better idea to kill Kendra first before we make you immortal. There's a spell that will do it by the way. However it will kill you so Kendra has to die first."

I ponder this for a second before shrugging and grabbing Angelus to pull him the other way. He looks at me quizzically, but wraps his arms around my shoulder and continues to go in the direction I pulled him towards. We pass through a cemetery and once we get to the middle of town he pulls me to look him in the eyes and captures my lips, his tongue entering my mouth causing me to moan.

I bite down on his tongue causing a low rumble to come from his chest, making me moan again. When I feel him try to get his hands under my shirt I push him away and look towards him to see him pout.

"Glad I can make the Scourge of Europe pout," I chuckle.

He frowns, "Hey baby you're the one who pushed me away. Great way to make me get worked up. Why'd you do that by the way, I can smell you and I know you want me?"

I put my hands over chest and humph, "We're standing in the middle of Sunnydale Angelus. We so don't need to let all of town to see the two of us getting it on."

"Why, do you really care what they think?"

"No way in hell," I snort, "screw Sunnydale with its weak humans, baby. I simply don't want the town to see your bare ass. That is all mine."

He presses his front against me, "Is this all yours to baby? Because I know that you are mine, and no one else's," He growls.

I giggle, "Of course lover!" I kiss him again, but before he can get into it, I break away and hear him growl. "But I didn't drag you this way to prove to you that you we belong to each other. I wanted to go grab a certain someone from school and learn how you gained your name as a Scourge."

When I say this he smiles larger than I have ever seen him, "All you had to do was ask baby. Sadly, tonight is a bad night. See I know I said the tools were at the mansion and we could get them, but see I got some demons to redo the basement and turn it into a dungeon, so we aren't going to be able to get them."

"But Angelus," I pout, "I really wanted to get someone's legs of with a chainsaw."

"Sorry Buff, but not tonight. These demons however did owe me a favor, so it's going to be done within a few days. The anticipation will make it that much better when we do get to hear someone scream when we take out their entrails."

"Fine, but can we play some mind games or something at least! I do need some entertainment and there's nothing on TV tonight."

"Hey sex with me isn't enough entertainment! Because I've been around for centuries Buff, you don't live that one without learning some things you couldn't dream of," he whispers huskily into my ear, making me want to melt.

"Trust me Babe, you could entertain me forever, but we can do both."

He thinks about this for a minute, "True. Now I happen to have a lot of ideas on who to start with and what to do, but let me hear if you have any ideas lover."

"Well, after Kendra I do want to break and kill the White Hats, so why not start with that now. Let's make them really paranoid!"

"Continue."

"Okay then how about we start with innocent little Willow. I say we break her innocence and see what happens."

"I like where this is going. How do you suggest we do this cause I know some demons who may be interested."

"No, it's not enough to have some ugly ass demon do it. However what if I told you I had a feeling I could influence someone to do something that would kill two birds with one stone."

"Wait how come you didn't tell me you could do that?"

"Cause I've never actually done it. But trust me I think I can, and if we fail we can bring Drusilla into help."

"Okay who do you suggest?"

"Oz, duh. The Scoobies found out I slept with you and you should have seen Willow's disgust that I slept with anyone. Before all of this she told me she is nowhere ready to sleep with Oz. Willow's Mom is out late tonight. So now we go to the Bronze and find Oz when he is alone, get him to go back to Willow's with her, rape her, and her Mom can find them and punish Willow."

Angelus smile's at me. "Better than my first game I can tell you that. Any ideas for the rest. This will kill Oz when he realizes what he did, but the rest?" I loved the idea of killing the Gypsy and leaving her in your watcher's bed, but we still have Xander and Cordelia to deal with."

"I told you that I had a plan for Xander, but we need the dungeon finished with first, we can figure out what to do with Cordelia later."

He nods and the two of us set out to the Bronze to put our plan into action.

Finding Oz was the only difficult part. We both easily tracked him and kept our eyes on him, but he was never alone. Eventually it was beginning to get late, so I all but screamed to him to go to the bathroom, in my head. To my surprise he went and Angelus and I quickly followed. Once we had him alone and trapped I put the idea into his head and saw him walk out with a glaze over his eyes. I could tell Angelus was proud of me, it was radiating off of him.

After Oz we made our way to Mom's to spend what was left of out night having fun until I eventually fell asleep on his chest,\.

About an hour after I fell asleep my phone started ringing and I groaned in annoyance. Angelus, probably never having fallen asleep, hands me my phone.

"Hello," I answer groggily.

"Willow," I ask, concern filling my voice.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry about earlier but I need you. Can you meet me at school early today so we can talk?"

"Of course Wills, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"This isn't something I can say over the phone Buffy, but please I need you," she whimpers and I smirk.

"I'll be there Willow, whatever it is it will be okay, I promise," I tell her.

"Thanks," she whispers and hangs up.

Meanwhile Angelus is tracing patterns on my back, "Sounds like your plan is working perfectly," he laughs. "I wish I could be there to see how everything goes down at school."

"Sorry lover, but you are no good to me as a pile of dust."

"There are such things as sewers that go into the school Buffy," he says with a duh tone and a shimmer in his eyes.

"Right, forgot. You can be there but just don't be seen. I have an image to uphold until we can leave and take over this town baby. So you better behave!"

"When do I not behave," he says in that way that only he can pull off.

I shake my head at him and glance at the clock, I have to be at school in an hour so I figure there's no point in going back to sleep. Instead I make my way to the shower.

Once I am done with my shower I make my way downstairs to get breakfast. I smile when I see that Angelus made me pancakes. I kiss him on the cheek before pouring myself coffee and digging into my pancakes.

Angelus looks down at my robe and frowns, "Please tell me you are not going out like that!"

"Are you crazy! Hell no."

He laughs at my expression and brushes my hair as I eat. Who knew that a master vampire can be caring?

I walk upstairs, get dressed, make myself presentable and grab my backpack before going back downstairs where Angelus is sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"So I'm going now," I tell him slowly.

"Why do I care?"

"I thought you were coming."

"Don't worry Buffy, I'll be there but go without me."

I nod at him, go up and kiss him and leave the house to go out and see the first part of my wonderful creation come into being.

Ten minutes later I am entering the almost empty school and _feel_ Willow in the library. Once I get there I don't see her anywhere so I reach out and can feel her in the back. I climb the stairs and see her sitting on the floor behind a bookshelf in fetal position crying like a baby. Her pale skin is tattooed black and blue and her face is red from all of her tears.

Quickly wiping the smirk off of my face I go and sit down next to her and rub soothing circles on her back. "It's okay Wills, it's all going to be okay."

This just causes her to cry even harder, "Nothing can ever be okay Buffy."

"What happened?"

"Oz," she whispers.

"Oh my God! Is he okay!"

"He's fine. It's me," she says in between sobs. "We were at my house and Oz raped me Buffy. I told him I wasn't ready and he didn't take no for an answer."

I go closer to her and pull her into a deep hug, "That's horrible!"

"It gets worse. When he was doing it, Buffy, he, well Mom came home and saw us. She didn't let me explain anything and she got really mad."

"What happened to Oz?"

"Mom saw us and he seemed to become Oz again. Right afterwards he ran away and I have no idea where he went."

Suddenly my spine tingles and I decide to go out for a minute. "Willow," I look her in the eye, "I swear I am not going anywhere I will be right back, but I have an idea about what might cheer you up."

She nods at me so I exit the library to see Angelus standing at the door where he pulls me into a domineering and passionate kiss that made my toes curl. I moan and I hear a soft purr in the back of his throat.

He pulls away and smiles at me, "God Buff can you not just smell fear and pain wafting off of her in waves. I swear it is so intoxicating."

"Tell me about it. I just want to eat it all up."

"I swear you did this brilliantly Buff. I could not have done better myself."

Angelus brings me in for another kiss and his pride shines down onto me. I smile and go to get Willow a hot chocolate before putting the next part of my plan into action. I walk into the library again and get hit with a wall of sweet disaster.

Poor innocent Willow, my first creation, looking at her wants me to do it all again and once I become immortal I will have all the time in the world. I'm good at being evil, snd you know what it so beats being the savior.

**There's the next chapter! I hope you liked it. I just want to let everyone know I am against rape and all forms of abuse. This story does not condone it whatsoever, I just added it in to show how despicable the new Buffy is. REVIEW PLEASE**


	22. Chapter 22 Shopping for a Ring

**Chapter 22 Shopping for a Ring**

I don't know how long it is as I hold Willow and whisper nonsense into her ear that everything is going to be okay. The entire time my head feels light headed and it is as if Willow's fear is getting me high.

Eventually she calms down enough that her violent sobbing becomes a simple sniffle and I let her go and hand her the hot chocolate, "Here Wills."

"Thanks for everything Buffy."

"I didn't do anything Willow."

"You came down here for me."

"Hey that's what best friends are for," I smile which causes her to smile.

"Well it still meant a lot," she says and hugs me.

Fighting off of the reflex to push her away I hug her back for a quick moment before caving in and pushing her. "Okay Willow enough with the sappy. Crying is only going to make you more depressed and we need a plan to get you better."

"How can anything get ever get better."

"I don't know Wills but it will eventually," I tell her.

She sighs, "I don't think so Buffy; I mean it was Oz. Gentle, sweet, and quiet Oz."

"Well I say fuck him. Willow if he hurt you that much than he isn't worth it. Please believe me."

"It's not that easy Buffy," she takes a sip of her hot chocolate. "I loved him and now Mom and…"

"Please just trust me we need something to get your mind off of the pain. How about we go Bronzing tonight and pick up some hot boy for you?"

"The Dingoes are playing," she cries

"Well do you want to come over and help me with my French?"

"I'm really not in the mood to do homework."

I have to wipe the grin off of my face. If Willow doesn't even care about school work it means she is truly broken.

Before I can give her another suggestion Xander and Cordelia come bursting through the door and Xander wraps his arms around Willow. "Oz came to my house this morning and told me what happened. Gosh Willow I am so sorry. What can I do to help?"

"I don't think you can do anything."

"I have an idea," Cordelia speaks up. "Ditch school today and I'll buy you some new clothes." I give her a look of disbelief and she scoffs at me. "Hey I don't care about her or anything but she kind of needs to own something that isn't a sweater from Sears. Plus retail therapy is always helpful."

Just then Giles and Kendra walk in together laughing about a new edition of a book I've never heard of and stop when they see the four of us sitting around with sobbing Willow. Kendra sees me and looks at me strangely, her eyes narrowing. I stare at her and I see her wince in pain. Not enough pain that she calls attention to herself, but enough to make her uncomfortable. She glares at me and as Giles goes and puts his jacket away I pull Kendra off to the side.

"Kendra I know that you don't like me."

"Is it that obvious?"

I count to three to calm down before continuing with my poker face intact, "Just listen for a moment." She opens her mouth to protest and I snap my fingers causing her mouth to snap shut. "Much better, finally some quiet so that I can start again. I know you cannot even tolerate me and that you don't trust me, but you are a slayer and that means you have to protect the innocent. Little Willow and the rest of these wretched mortals are innocent, therefore you protect them."

I snap, "Or else," she spats.

Chuckling, I smirk at her and pull her outside and lead her to the almost empty hallway. "Or else I know some demons that would pay a lot to see your head on a platter. And hey I can always use the money."

"And you still think you deserve the title of de slayer!"

This time I can't help but cackle at her, "Oh no you can be the slayer, that's perfectly fine with me little Ms. Perfect. Nope I have a much better title than slayer now, one that you couldn't even dream of."

"You demon," she spits at me.

"Kendra, you're new at this slayer gig and have never had friends so I'll cut you some slack when it comes to your idiocy. However I can read you Kendra and right now you're scared. You think I'm a demon and yet you are too scared to end it right now, and you call yourself a slayer."

She glares at me, "I am better than you ever were," she turns to head back inside the library and in return I look at her suddenly she is facing me again.

"You won't tell anyone," I tell her and cluck my tongue. "See today I redeemed myself in their eyes and I'm the savior again. They won't believe you Slayer so don't even bother. Just remember that you so much as open your mouth and you will be dead before you can say Watcher's Council."

My lips are turned up as I walk back into the library. These mind games are just getting more fun by the second. Using everybody's worst fears to get into their mind and destroying them, well simply put it was exhilarating. And oh do my "friends" have such wonderful fears to play from. The biggest question wasn't going to be if I can win, nope it would be who would die first. Or possibly how they will die.

Once back inside the white castle of a library I turn towards Willow, "Are you sure you're up for class?"

"No, but I have nowhere else to go, she says as she sobs and wipes away a tear.

"I still say we go to the mall for a shopping trip," Cordelia chimes in.

"We could go there Willow, Mom left me her credit card for emergencies since she's out of town. I think this counts as an emergency retail therapy trip!"

Giles and Xander are looking at us awaiting an answer from the young ginger who nods her head in between sniffles. Cordelia squeals. "Okay I'm going to go home for a few hours until the mall opens and I'll meet you there later."

Without even a goodbye she to us she kisses Xander and runs out of the door, leaving me with the original Scooby gang. Giles looks like he wants to say something, but he doesn't know what to say. This is probably the hardest for him to deal with since the topic of sex always made him want to clean his glasses.

I hear footsteps behind me, but ignore them so that the next stage of my plan can come into effect. Giles opens his mouth to talk, however before he can answer a hand grabs my hair and I sword is at my neck. Screaming, I take my foot and kick the legs of my attacker, causing her to fall.

"What the hell Kendra?" I yell.

"Die demon!" She says, her voice coated with rage, before jumping up and kicking me square in the chest sending me to the floor.

Xander steps in front of me staring at Kendra wide eyed, "What are you doing? Buffy's been weird the last few days, but she's not a demon!"

I give Kendra a look that says 'told you so'. She growls and pushes Xander to the ground, "Dat is what you think. I am sorry if dat hurt, but tis my duty to stop demons and you are protecting one."

Giles and Willow run towards me and help me up. Willow runs to Xander's aid as Giles stands next to me and looks at his newly appointed charge. "Kendra, as much as it pains me to say it, Xander is right. We went over this the other day; Buffy is going through changes but is not a demon."

"She just has one in her," Xander adds. I glare at him and he just looks at me in disgust.

"Her abilities are not natural," Kendra says trying to get everyone to join her little 'we hate Buffy club'.

Giles clears his throat, "I'm sorry Kendra, but we aren't hurting Buffy. I agree this is unusual for a slayer, but again I say Buffy is no less human than you are."

Kendra doesn't respond and instead she runs towards me. This time I don't let her get away with it and I discreetly wink at her as I push her down with my mind and she falls onto the floor.

I let the waterworks spill, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything Giles, swear. But she attacked me!"

He puts his arm around me and I use his sleeve as a tissue, "It's okay dear girl. I'm getting the council to look into this and you and I are going to work on your temper. However I must agree that Kendra was out of line in this case."

"Thanks Giles," I sob and return the hug. "And Xander can you please stop talking about Angel like he's the bad guy. I know you may not agree with my decision, but it was my decision."

"I'm never going to accept you two," he sighs. "But I guess it's not your fault he seduced you."

I smile at him. He returns it, thinking that I'm accepting his apology. Oh it's great when they don't catch the double meaning in my actions. Why does this little boy think that I care that Angelus, or Angel as he thinks, seduced me? Of course he seduced me, but it doesn't mean I mind it or that I didn't seduce him right back.

"Thanks Xander. And I'm sorry to all of you for how I've been acting recently. I guess all of this psychic stuff has been scaring me and I used you as my verbal punching bag."

Surprisingly Willow speaks up, "It's okay Buffy we forgive you." I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Um I don't mean to break this up, but what should we do with Kendra?" Xander asks. I think she's waking up."

Glancing down at her I see that Xander is right, "Already on it," Giles tells us and he grabs Kendra's arms and pulls her into his office and locks the door as he walks out.

Kendra stirs and stands up grimacing at the pain. I smile at her and she glares at me. The rest of the "gang" is staring at her in pity and anger and I laugh. It was really all her fault. I did warn her not to try any funny business and she went and defied me.

"Giles can I go and talk to her for a minute? I want to make sure she understands I didn't mean any harm," I ask him sweetly and pout at him.

Not being able to resist the pout he allow me, because saying no would ever stop someone who can plant seeds into you head, and unlocks the door for me. I step in and close the door behind me as the boys go and distract Willow from her pain.

"Hello Kendra, miss me when you were passed out?"

"What the hell are you?"

"A slayer, just like you, only less and more at the same time," I answer truthfully.

"I knew you were a demon," she says triumphantly.

"Point being," I scoff. "You don't get it Kendra I told you exactly what I am. I am the same as you, only less and more at the same at the same time."

She lunges at me with stealth so that nobody outside sees her. I shake my head and suddenly she is on the floor in pain.

"Told you not to try anything Kendra," I tell her. "Next time I see you there will be a bounty out for your head."

"How dare you betray your duty," she yells.

I walk over to her and go right up to her ear and whisper, "Listen here Slayer, where do you think you get your powers. The slayer is a demon. You are part demon with a soul to keep it at bay, just like Angel actually. And you know what, letting the demon free is the best decision I ever made."

After that I turn away and walk outside to the main part of the library. Kendra is sitting there, so still it's as if she wasn't even there. Not surprising though, I did give her a lot to think about. Poor little girl is now figuring out if she is actually human.

Smirking, I walk over to my old gang and link arms with Willow, "Come on Wills, let's go grab a coffee before we meet up with Cordelia. Giles can I skip training today? I swear I'll patrol later."

"Of course dear girl, it isn't even ten and you've already almost been killed by your sister slayer. That must be traumatizing, and you should help Willow."

"Thanks Giles," I hug him and pull Willow out. As we exit the library I see Ms. Calendar. She waves at us.

"Willow," she asks. "Can you teach a class for me this morning? I have an impromptu meeting and didn't have time to schedule a sub."

"I don't think I can," she stutters.

"It's okay Willow I can write you a pass for whatever class you are missing and you are the only student skilled with computers."

I let go of Will and stand right in front of Ms. Calendar, "Willow meet me in front of the school." She walks out and leaves me with Ms. Calendar, "Listen here little miss Gypsy, can't you tell Willow is very distressed at the moment!"

"What do you mean Gypsy?"

"Don't play dumb Janna, it doesn't suit you."

"My name's Jenny," she says in a monotone voice.

"Which is the American way to say Janna; now please listen. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a computer teacher."

"And why did your family send you here?"

"To keep an eye out on Angelus," she caves.

"Angel," I correct her.

"No Angelus, the curse had a clause. One moment of perfect happiness and he would lose his soul."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I didn't know what to say," she admits. "I don't even know what perfect happiness is and now you know. At least you didn't find out to late."

"But what if sex was perfect happiness? Obviously it wasn't or we'd all be dead, but it could have been."

"I'm sorry. Does Rupert know any of this?"

"No, but I would tell him. I may not like you, but you do make him happy. Giles deserves to be with someone, so please keep him happy. He's my Dad for all intents and purposes, and if you hurt him I break you."

"I would never hurt him, I love him."

"Then we have an understanding," I tell her and before she can reply I walk away and see Willow standing outside waiting for me and I go up to her being careful not to touch her. Last time I did she flinched, common in rape victims, and I need her on my side for my plans.

"Buffy?" she asks meekly. "How are we getting there? Last time I checked you couldn't drive."

"Yes I can, my Mom just didn't want me to get a license. I couldn't drive well when I tried at first, but slayer coordination is great for driving."

"Do you have a car?"

"Um, no," I admit. "But if we walk to my house Angel left his car there since he's keeping me company while Mom's gone."

She tenses at the mention of my loving boyfriend and we walk to my house in silence. I try to make small talk, but Willow wouldn't talk. That was fine with me, I'm fine not talking to her.

Upon reaching my house we go inside for a moment since we are a little too early to meet Cordelia and we sit in the living room and turn the TV on. I excuse myself for a minute and make my way upstairs.

I don't feel Angelus anywhere, and I look into all of the rooms and don't see a note or anything. That wasn't like him. Whatever maybe he's putting the finishing touches on our dungeon or something. Or buying me stuff, he knows how much I love presents.

Willow is still sobbing a bit as she is flipping through channels. God I wish she would just stop already. Her whining and self-pity is a great sound, but damn it is getting a little annoying. I was hoping she wouldn't be so easily broken.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah Willow."

"Can you do me a favor?" She asks.

"Of course," I say and sit next to her on the couch. "What can I do to help you?"

She looks at me and wipes away a tear, "Can we stop and get coffee on the way to Cordy's?"

"No problem," I reply and decide that it wouldn't be the end of the world if we left a little early. "Let's go now; I just have to grab Angelu… Angel's keys."

I find his keys on the coat rack in the front hall and laugh at him a little. For such an evil creature, Angelus is way too OCD and a huge neat freak. After grabbing the keys we walk outside and I walk into the car that is parked on the street near my house. Willow is standing in the driveway not sure of what to do.

"Come on Willow, I promise my driving won't kill you," I tease.

She comes forward and opens the door to get in, "Promise you won't hurt me?"

"I promise Wills, you can trust me. Now let's see how fast this baby can go."

Willow gulps and I speed on down the street towards the middle of town where the café is. The wind is blowing my hair everywhere and I forget all the reasons I teased Angelus abut for having a convertible even with his sun allergy. It's so much fun to drive.

We get our coffee and quickly make our way to Cordy's house. The guard opens the gate for us and we laugh at her posh life style. Cordelia is waiting outside for us and scoffs when she sees the car.

"Who'd you steal the car from Buffy?"

"It's Angel's."

She hops into the backseat, "Angel drives? And he drives a classic at that."

"Yep, it's a 1967 Plymouth BTX," I say proudly.

"Meaning?"

"Who cares, it hauls ass and it's a sexy car."

"What about Angel isn't sexy?" Willow says quietly as we pull out of Cordy's.

"Um Willow," Cordelia asks, "don't y have Oz?"

She starts to weep again and Cordelia covers her mouth in self-disgust, "I am so sorry Willow I have no idea why I said that. And hey I have Xander and I still think Angel is a sex god. Seriously what girl doesn't want a piece of him?"

I gave her the idea, but she doesn't need to know that.

The red head laughs weakly at the fact that Queen C apologized for something, "It's okay Cordelia, let's just pretend he doesn't exist for today?"

We mod and I clear my throat to get everybody's attention, "Excuse me, but we are talking about my boyfriend right now. And I don't need people telling me they'd want to rape him."

"Hey, I'm just stating a fact," Cordelia says in her defense. "Plus you're the one he slept with. I mean Buffy you're probably the only one he's slept with since he got a soul."

I wasn't, but it was before I was born and Angelus was faithful, so it didn't matter. "Cordelia, this sex talk might not be great for Willow."

"Oh right, sorry Willow."

"It's okay; girl talk clears my mind of bad thoughts."

"Okay then if you want girl talk then why doesn't Buffy tell us all the dirty little details about Angel," she proposes.

"Um no," I tell her putting down the idea without a second thought. "You guys don't need to hear about my sex life."

"Please," Willow pleads. "It will get my mind off of, well you know. And you didn't even tell me anything about it, I need to live vicariously through you."

"Fine. But I'm not going to reveal anything too personal and I am only doing this to help Willow," I lie. Truthfully this will work to my advantage by making Willow feel bad about how her relationship turned out and how she failed at it.

"When did you first do it?" she asks.

"The night of my birthday."

"And how many times since?" Cordelia asks mischievously.

"Does that really matter?"

"You just aren't exactly sure. I bet it was at least once a day since."

"Cordelia!"

"It was a question. How hot is he naked?"

"I think you can answer that question on your own saying you thought he looked like a sex god."

"Do you love him a lot?" Willow asks.

I have to shake my head at her, Willow is the hopeless romantic. "Of course. Angelus, Angel is my life Wills. I would die without him and he would die without me. When I'm with him everything else escapes my mind and all I see is him. There is not a second of the day that I don't want to be near him. Simply put he's my soulmate. If I wasn't in love with him why would I have given myself to him?"

She starts to cry and Cordelia rolls her eyes at me, "Wow Buffy, nice going."

"Sorry Wills. And Cordelia, as I recall you are the one who needed to pry into my life."

"Whatever, we're here so let's just go shopping now. Willow you can pick first, as long as you don't pick Sears."

"But that's where I always go," she complains. "That's the only store my Mom lets me go to.

"And that's your problem Willow; you need to dress more like a teen and not like a frumpy old lady. Buffy go and park near Victoria Secret, Willow needs a bra that will actually fit her before we buy clothes."

I do as she says and we walk together into the store where Willow goes back and gets fitted for a bra while Cordelia goes and picks her out what she needs along with some clothes from Pink. My spine tingles and I tell them I need to go to the bathroom.

Once I'm out of their sight and out of the store big arms wrap around my waist and lean down to kiss me.

"Mmm," he moans and I melt into his embrace before pulling away "Why'd you pull away?"

"Sorry lover if I didn't we would have been arrested to a whole lot of reasons. And trust me indecent exposure would have been the least serious offense," I say huskily and he moans into my ear.

"Damn Buff, don't tease me with a good time. Remember I'm not even a person according to the law so I don't have to follow it. Plus the danger makes it that much sexier." He leans down to kiss me again.

I let the kiss linger for a few moments until an old lady starts to yell at us and we break apart. We both laugh as we turn over and see her giving us the finger. Just to piss her off we quickly kiss again.

"Angelus, not that I'm not happy to see you, but how the hell are you standing in a patch of sunlight?"

"All in good time lover. Did I see you pull up in my car because I never gave you permission to drive it? And you know what I do to people who disobey me," he says and bited my fingers.

"As I recall you told me last night I could."

"When exactly?"

"In bed."

He chuckles, "Buff, don't listen to stuff like that I say in bed."

I fake an exasperated sigh, "Fine, I guess since I've been so naughty you can have me any way you want me when we get some time later."

"Don't tease me with a good time."

"Who says I'm teasing?"

"Good point. Now would you like me to tell you how I'm here?"

"Yes please," I beg and he lifts up a chain from around his neck with a ring hanging from it. "And how does your obvious taste in feminine jewelry help exactly?"

"Funny Buff," he laughs dryly before smiling. "This is the ring of Amara."

"Oh, know what that is," I smile. "Amara means unfading, eternal, or everlasting in Latin and the ring, which was supposedly a myth, is a shield for vampires. It makes the wearer invulnerable. Nothing can hurt them, including sunlight."

"Guess Giles taught you something after all."

"Actually he never told me anything. Since all this stuff started happening I just kind of know stuff now. After Whistler came to us it manifested and then after I lost my soul it bloomed."

"Interesting," he muses when suddenly a man comes up to us and tips his hat to us.

"Angelus, mistress," he greets.

"Mistress," I ask.

"Angelus told us that you are his mistress," he explains as if the answer was obvious.

Angelus looks at me and laughs at my face before turning back to the man and becoming businesslike. "Hello Ralph is there anything you need or were you just tempting you luck?"

"No," he stutters. "I just saw you and thought I'd say hi and now bye."

He runs off and I look at Angelus, "Who was that."

"Nobody of any importance; just some human who works with Willy.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I don't want them to send a search party after me. See you later lover," I whisper and he growls at me before pulling me in for one last kiss. I feel his face start to change and he bites my lip and sucks on it before pulling away; causing us both to groan at the loss of contact.

"Until we meet again Buff," he bids me farewell and walks away.

I'm smiling as I walk back into the store and see Cordy paying for Willow's clothing. I walk up to them and giggle at Willow's discomfort at buying lingerie. "Hey guys."

"Buffy," Willow squeals. "Where were you?"

"Looking around for some new pajamas," I lie. "How did it go Cordelia?"

"Well Willow here is against fashion," she snorts.

"Okay Wills, let me pick the next store."

She nods and we leave the store with our purchases and head to Nordstrom. Cordelia looks at me and give her a perplexed look. "What?"

"Why is your lip bleeding?"

"Are you okay Buffy?" Willow adds.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I just bit my lip by accident," I tell them as I lick the blood off of them and we head back to our shopping.


	23. Chapter 23 Bored Now, Time to Play 1

**Chapter 23 Bored now, Time to Play Part 1.**

Shopping all day with Willow and Cordelia was a chore that I hope never to do again. Both of them are so annoying that it took so much not to just snap their necks. However on the bright side I did get to play some games with them.

Willow was in the dressing room, thus leaving Cordelia and me alone. She started telling me about how her parents were letting her take Xander with them on a trip to Hawaii over spring break. Looking at her in pity I asked her if that was such a great idea when Xander was well Xander.

He may be going out with her, but he looks at me all the time. We both know that he still lusts over me. And I know for a fact he jerks off to the image of me, Angel caught him once. So I may have left that last part out, but the thought of Xander's dick makes me want to cringe so it was better left unsaid.

When Willow tried something on I let slip once or twice that Oz would think she looked killer in that outfit. She'd start bawling again and I'd comfort her as I would telepathically put more doubt in her head. I simply adored our little games.

Hours of shopping did no good to Willow so the three of us walk out into the now dark parking lot and I drive us to the school. I pray that Angelus put the next step of our plan into action and have a pretty good feeling he wouldn't disappoint.

We enter the library where I see Giles' head in some old texts. Ms. Calendar is talking to Kendra their own research and I growl, "What the fuck is she doing out!"

Giles turns to me, "Language Buffy," he scowls.

"Screw my mouth Giles. She tried to fucking kill me!"

"Yes I understand that and we talked."

"About how to kill me?"

"Buffy she was misunderstood. Please give her one more chance."

"Just one," I give in and Giles gives me a small smile and nods in understanding.

Suddenly the door opens and Angelus walks into the room with Angel's signature brood face on. He turns to me and smirks for a second before resuming his previous expression. Everyone is gaping at him. More specifically the object in his hands.

Xander frowns at him, "Where did you get that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean most people don't have rocket launchers in their arsenal of vampire hunting supplies."

"I just borrowed it from the base in town," he replies.

"Because it can beat the judge," Cordelia exclaims and everyone looks at her. "What it makes sense."

Guess little Miss Debutante had half a brain after all. Giles was thinking the same thing.

"Actually Cordelia has a point," Giles concedes. "No weapon forged could kill him millennia ago, but technology is so much more advanced today."

Kendra stares at him, "And where did you come up with this silly idea?"

"Hello didn't we say no more threats! Lay off of it Kendra."

"Kendra has a point. I still remember all of that information from Halloween and I don't think most people would ever even think of using a rocket launcher."

"Seriously can we please stop accusing my boyfriend?"

"We didn't accuse him of anything," he points out.

"It's okay," Angelus smiles shyly at me. "I'm used to the disbelief. And I should have mentioned that Buffy and I were talking about it yesterday."

I have an urge to roll my eyes and giggle at his amazing acting, actually it is quite a turn on. However, I ignore the urge, barely; and decide just to kiss him on the cheek. He senses why and inconspicuously smirks at me.

"Is this true Buffy? How come you never mentioned it before?" Ms. Calendar asks.

"I meant it jokingly, but maybe it will work."

"Do you know how to use it?" she questions sounding unconvinced.

Of course I do, the deal with Whistler made it so I know everything I need, but I won't tell him that.

"I grabbed the instruction manual," Angelus says. "Hey where's Oz."

Willow starts to tear up again and runs to the bathroom. Everyone looks at me, "I'll go after her later. First we need to figure out how to stop the judge."

"Wait what did I say," he asks innocently.

"I'll tell you later sweetie," I smile sweetly. "Angel may I please have the weapon?"

"Happy birthday," he kisses me on the cheek and hands it to me. "Sorry if it isn't the right color."

"It's perfect," I laugh. "But we don't know where the judge is."

Giles thinks about it for a second, "Well he needs to burn more souls to gain power so it will be in a place with a large population. The Bronze perhaps."

"The Bronze is closed today," Cordelia supplies.

Kendra rolls her eyes, "This is ridiculous where else do people hang out in a small town."

"The mall," I deadpan. I look at Angelus for conformation that he found out this was the Judge's plan and he nods at me.

"It did look crowded when we left," Cordelia adds. "And lots more people were coming."

"Okay somebody go get Willow and I'll learn how to work this thing Plus we need to make a plan to get people safely out of the mall," I deadpan to everyone.

Xander, Cordelia, and surprisingly Kendra go to find Willow while Giles and Jenny go and look through more books. In the meantime Angelus and I go and find an empty classroom to "figure out" how to use the rocket launcher.

We enter some classroom and start to crack up at the brilliant scheme and acting the two of us concocted. Not even a second after closing the door Angelus possessively grabs me and begins to kiss me with a hungry passion. I kiss him back with equal force and force my tongue into his mouth, licking each fang, as he has now switched to game face.

He growls in pleasure and to show his dominance he picks me up so I can straddle his waist and takes complete control of the situation. The demon in me doesn't mind, actually it revels in the fact that it has a mate like Angelus to destroy the world with.

Several minutes, some cruises, and a few scratches later the two of us are sitting on the floor with me in his lap. I look up and smile at him before gently kissing him. Surprisingly Angelus likes gentle kisses too, as long as they are under certain conditions.

"That was nice," I murmur.

"Nice," he scoffs. "Babe that was amazing. I swear we didn't even go that far and you make me cum just by your kisses."

"Good. So what do we do?"

He stares at me and laughs, "Buff trust me you know what to do," he whispers huskily.

I gently smack him, "So not the point Angelus! I mean I know we are going to kill the judge and Spike and Drusilla are going to be there "working" with the judge. But when do you think I should kill Kendra?"  
"What do you think you should do?"

"I'm thinking just quickly snap her neck and then have you bite her and drain her blood so it looks like a vampire attack. We don't want to let the white hats on yet. Oh and then Ms. Calendar is next and we'll lay her in Giles' bed."

"Perfect," he laughs menacingly.

I think about it for a moment, "Wait is the mansion ready?"

"Yeah we can move in later tonight. Our minions are already moving your stuff over."

I like the sound of _our_ minions, "Then how about we let Spike and Dru run and have Kendra and I run after her. You tell them we'll find them and patrol, but really I'll grab Kendra and take her to the new torture room. Once everyone disperses you grab Jenny and take her there too."

"That sounds perfect for the christening of the place," he smirks and kisses me as his hand reaches down my pants.

Ignoring my body I push him off, "We don't have time for this baby, wait until after we kill someone. It will make it that much better," I tell him in a teasing, seductive tone.

He growls, "When did you become the brains of the operation?"

"Since I lost my soul," I shrug.

He puts his arm around my waist and the two of us head back to the library so that we can put our plan into action. Once we get there Willow is sitting with Ms. Calendar who is talking to her about witchcraft as an attempt to distract her and she is mostly calmed down.

"Can you use it Buffy?" Xander asks.

"Yep," I tell him confidently. "Now I think it's about time we kill ourselves a huge and overly egotistical annoying smurf with a bit too much hubris!"

Everyone chuckles at my attempt to make a joke, but I was serious.

"One problem with your plan," Kendra speaks up. "Where will we carry this weapon?"

I roll my eyes at her and in my head imagine tearing her to shreds bit by bit. She sees the murderous look in my eyes and I see her thinking if that is who she really is. Good, my mind trick is working.

"I have a van I rented to carry it in, I did get it here. Buffy take my car I don't want anyone else ruining it."

"Guys and there toys," I laugh. "Wouldn't want a scratch on the Angel Mobile now would we."

He shoots me a vindictive look and everyone walks outside. Angelus is alone in the van with the launcher. Ms. Calendar and Giles are in his car. And everyone else piles into Angelus's car with me.

We begin to drive and the three in the back are engaged in their own conversation. As I drive I look at Willow, "Are you okay sweetie?"

She shakes her head no, "I don't think I'll ever be. I can't even think about what he did to me."

I give her a sympathetic look, "I promise Will it will be okay one day. And I promise as long as both of us are alive and not killed on a patrol I'll be there for you."

It works and she cracks a small smile at my little bit of humor. God I'm turning into Xander with all of this relieving tension through humor! Glancing back at him I realize I'm nothing like him, I am superior. Hell I'm being serious and people think I'm joking. Not my fault I word things so they sound less threatening and well…evil.

Ten minutes later all of us convene in the mall parking lot. Angelus hands me the rocket launcher and with me and Angelus at the front, Kendra, sadly, closely behind us and giving me a death glare, with everyone else flanking us from the left, right, and from behind.

We walk into the center of the mall and notice see lots of people shopping whereas many run away when they see the rocket launcher. "Maybe we have the wrong place," Cordelia pipes up.

As if hearing her; the Judge walks out from behind a pillar with Dru and Spike flanking him. I smile, "nice to see you out and around Wheels, but serving someone else is beneath you."

"He will bring us the end though Slayer. Ever considered changing sides, you'd be great too new slayer."

"I will never hurt or kill an innocent," Kendra vows and Spike shrugs.

The Judge growls, "There is no time for this vampire, I came to kill these pure souls." To prove his point he glances at retreating shoppers and they immediately combust. He continues this with a few others and the humans around me gasp in terror.

"Not this time," I yell at him.

He laughs, "No weapon forged can kill me. And if you touch me you die. Therefore I win."

I lift my weapon up as several other vampires, a few worthless minions, jump out of their hiding places and start to attack us as does Drusilla. My team quickly responds and starts to ward them off.

The vamps don't go down without a fight and I see the Judge standing there gloating. Spike steps out of his wheelchair and I gasp in mock surprise, "You can walk Wheels?"

"All better now slayer."

He lunges at me and the judge walks towards me. Spike grabs me by the throat a little too hard, hard enough to leave a bruise which I'll yell at him for later. The Judge comes closer and smirks, "I told you no weapon forged can kill me if you could even reach me. Now prepare to die, obviously my gift to you was not enough and since I cannot burn you this vampire will. The prophecy will not come true. You will not be my downfall!"

Thankfully nobody is around to hear this, however they look over to me and humans and vamps alike stop their fighting and look towards me. I smile at him and growl low enough so humans could not hear, except for maybe Kendra. "You wish," I scream so everyone can hear. "That was then," I raise the launcher and shoot it. "This is now."

The missal hits him straight in the chest and he becomes a pile of ash as if he was one of his own victims. Hmm, guess the old legend that I will be the one to kill him was true even after he extracted my soul.

All of my "friends" run up to hug me and to their dismay I shake them off, "No time, the vamps are getting away. Kendra come with me so we can kill them!"

"I will go nowhere with you," she vows. "You are a monster."

"Of course Giles just saw me beat the apocalyptic beast and doesn't believe her at all, "Kendra as your watcher I am telling you, go with Buffy and patrol and get those vampires."

"I go nowhere with that beast," she hisses.

"Fine don't listen to me, but listen to your watcher," I yell at her and will her to listen.

Her eyes glaze over, only nobody but Angelus and I notice. "I will go because Mr. Giles told me to."

I pat myself on the back and we rush outside to where it seems the remaining vampires escaped too. Once we are far enough away from everybody I look at Kendra who is still in her daze. "Giles told me that he thinks they are hiding out at a mansion across town. We will go since you will listen to Giles."

She shakes her head yes and we run over to the mansion. As we pass through the graveyard we see a nest of vampires and Kendra walks in to fight them. Obviously I'm not powerful enough to stop her basic instinct, damn.

Knowing that an entire nest of vamps would kill her I follow her and with my head send two flying towards a tree branch. Kendra stakes a few and I get the rest. With the vampires now ash we continue to Crawford Street and approach the mansion.

"This is it, where do you suggest we look first?"

"The front door," she suggests and not really caring we walk through the front door. Eventually we make our way down to the basement and as Kendra is looking around and ignoring me I punch her in the head hard enough that she passes out.

I lift her up and put her in shackles hanging from the wall and walk out back to the main floor to wait for Angelus. This was too easy, easy as taking candy from a baby. Which now that I think about it is a lousy expression. Why would anyone want to take candy from a baby? They cry big fucking deal! I don't understand why people say it's so bad. Eating the baby as if it was candy, now that is easy and sounds better. I'll have to tell Angelus that one.

I hear the door slam shut and a shiver runs down my spine. Speak of the devil. Angelus has Jenny in hand. Leering at me he carries her downstairs and sits with me on the couch.

"Too easy," he sneers.

"My sentiments exactly!"

"We have some time to kill before we go down and greet our house guests."

"That we do, care to show me around?"

"I would love to, we'll start here. This is the living room with a magnificent fire place and lots of room to spar and train," he says in a fake cheery tone.

"It's lovely," I joke.

His eyes light up in amusement that I'm playing along and we head through a few more rooms in the same fashion. We pass rooms such as a ballroom, a library, etc. this place is huge!

"This is the kitchen; however the immortality spell will make it so you do not need nourishment. Therefore it is the perfect place to store drinks such as my favorite red, thick nutrient smoothie for when I want it in a glass."

"You mean the tomato juice?" I ask innocuously and he smiles.

"Yes honey let's go with that. However it is also equipped with a state of the art coffee maker and pot for tea since both of us enjoy it so much. In the cabinet I keep our machine for making my tomato juice smoothie."

I giggle and we head outside, "This is the little garden. Some of the flowers only bloom at night and all of the windows throughout the entire house have been equipped with glass made to destroy the harmful sun rays."

"Good thing too, because I don't need a sunburnt boyfriend."

"This is one of my favorite places to sleep at," he says with emphasis on sleep.

"And the others?"

"You shall see. Now let's make our way upstairs." We walk up the grand staircase. "As you can see this floor has multiple guest rooms and bathrooms for our paler guests and family such as my nephew or son of sorts, William. Our guests who we don't exactly like but don't have the best complexion will sleep in the guest house around back."

"So far I love it."

His eyes turn hard and black and he gets a sinful look in his eyes, "Baby you haven't seen anything yet."

"Show me our room Angelus," I tell him in a quiet breath and his eyes darken more.

"As we continue to the next floor you will see that there is a ward on the door to enter the entire floor so that only you or I will be able to enter."

He places his hand on the door and it lights up as we walk in. "Here we have a private kitchen, two closets already stocked with some of your wardrobe and the wardrobe I had hand selected for you. On the other side is a grand bathroom complete with a hot tub, Jacuzzi, and a shower with water from the top and all four sides and is obviously big enough for two."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"If you would continue down that hallway we have a little room for guests of other um… ethnicities you can say or anyone else we want up here to play with."

"Play as in play?" I ask suggestively. "Because you are only mine."

He thinks about it for a moment and I growl at him, "Play as in have fun with them. There is even a collection of toys, and some minions clean up the mess."

"That kind of play is perfect!"

"As you follow the hall it leads you to two pools. One indoor and one outdoor. We can go for a swim or well for lack of better terms fuck."

"As we go back towards the closet and bathroom you will notice a specially made bed, bigger than a king. That is our bed."

I glance around _our _room and smile at the reds and blacks Angelus chose to decorate it with. It suits him. Sitting on the bed I notice it is silk sheets and is so comfortable I never want to get up. So Angelus. Even the artwork reminds me of him. With the romantic and gory images and even a few of Ireland.

I take off my shirt and turn towards him, "Care to join me?"

He obliges without another word.

**Sorry for the wait, but this chapter isn't over. Part 2 will be uploaded in about two minutes. It was originally one huge chapter, but I like it better as two smaller ones. And the next part is dark, you have been warned. The rating is going up to M. **


	24. Chapter 24 Bored Now, Time to Play 2

**Chapter 24 Bored now, Time to Play Part2**

Disclaimer- doesn't belong to me, belongs to Joss

Rating-M gets relatively graphic torture

Warning-FROM HERE ON OUT THE STORY IS INSAENLY DARK YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

A little later I am going through my closet and looking for something to wear. Shaking my head at the clothes Angelus got for me, which includes loads of leather; it takes me awhile to find something appropriate. Eventually I opt for a pair of leather pants and a silk purple halter top.

I go into my own private powder room and redo my makeup before meeting Angelus in the sitting area next to our bedroom. I glance at the mess we made and blush. Angelus sees my expression and laughs as he stops with his hair and looks at me, "Don't worry Buff, one of the minions will clean it up."

"Okie dokie! Now you never did tell me where your favorite place to sleep was?"

"Anywhere as long as you're there and little clothes are involved."

I laugh; Angelus can be so horny sometimes, "So you only like me with no clothes on," I tease him.

"I like you anyway," he admits. "Now how about we go visit our guests?"

"In a second, let me call Giles and tell him Kendra got tired and passed out at my place."

He smirks, "Already done baby. He's at the library right now where he said he will be for a few hours. So how about we attend to the Gypsy first so that we can properly leave her in his bed when he gets home."

"Sounds good," I nod and we head downstairs into the basement where the two women are just coming to.

They see us and Jenny looks panicked whereas Kendra is fuming in anger. "Don't give us that look," Angelus tells them and smacks them across the cheek. "Kendra we'll deal with you later, but first to deal with the Gypsy here."

I walk to the closet and grab a whip along with a few other tools of the trade. Reaching the captives I smirk, "Enjoy the show Kendra, because you're next."

Angelus grabs a knife and I take the matching one. We both draw little cuts on Jenny's face and listen to her scream Angelus looks at the blood dripping down her cheek and licks it seductively, but surprisingly it doesn't bug me. It looks inebriating and I lick some blood off the other side even though it doesn't taste good.

I leave it in my mouth and Angelus kisses me, taking away and the nasty tasting blood.

"Angel, please stop," she screams as he draws a heart on her chest.

"Close, but not quite."

"Angelus," she squeals.

"I told you it was too late you Gypsy," I accuse. "Angel is gone and my Angelus is here to stay."

"Buffy stop it, you're not a vampire I can tell. You're the slayer."

"I know I am the slayer. Slayers are made because we have a piece of demon in us. My soul is gone and now I'm all demon," I chuckle.

Taking out a different knife I cut off her eyelids so she will see the whole thing. While I do this Angel presses a button causing a wall to drop between Jenny and Kendra so that Kendra will only hear, but not see what we are doing. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.

When he comes back over to me and looks at what I've done to her Angelus looks at me proudly.

We continue to cut her up and the screams and fear coming off of both her and Kendra. That mixed with the metallic smell of fresh blood and the salty smell of tears are so intoxicating. Angel senses this too for he comes over and kisses me roughly.

He shifts into game face and we enjoy an amazing make-out session together as Jenny cries and pleads with us. However we only get to third, not wanting to take too much time and risk Giles getting home.

We take out a knife and cut Jenny's chest before licking the blood off of it. We continue our little make out session and after I finish giving him a blow job we stop before we get too far.

I was wrong before, now with the scent and feeling of sex mixes with the fear and screams and blood and tears; along with the high from torturing her is the best. It is my own little nirvana.

Angelus hands me a wet washcloth and I gently lay it down on her face. Putting my arm around Angelus I have a gleam in my eye at watching her feel as if she is drowning. Who knew I'd like waterboarding so much?

I take the wash cloth off and Angelus makes one more incision on her stomach and I take a vile and pour it into the cut. I'm not positive what it is, but it makes her scram loud and pray for it to end.

We exit the room and Angelus turns to me, "That was beautifully done."

"I want to do it again," I plead. "But first do you think we should turn her and leave her in Giles' bed or just leave her in bed plain dead?"

"Your plan, you choose."

"Let's vamp her. Is there a way to do it so that we can get her to turn a few moments after Giles walks in his room?"

"I know a guy who can help, we'll transport her to the bed and then I'll have Spike turn her since he wanted to play too. Get her dressed and presentable while I call the warlock to come and help us with the spell."

I nod and rush into a side room in the basement which I realize is a room filled with props to stage the victims in. I decide lingerie is best since we are setting up an erotic scene. Looking through my choices I go for a black and silver teddy with a garter, silver heels, and do her makeup to make her look slutty.

Angelus returns moments later and the two of us grab her and carry her to Giles' place.

I am not sure how we did it, but we manage to get there without being seen. Once we reach his door Spike and the warlock are waiting for us. Wait Spike? "Wait how is Spike supposed to get in?"

"I can't luv. I'm doing it out here while you two set up the scene."

I nod and we walk into his house with a bag of supplies while Spike and the warlock take care of the gypsy bitch. Angelus takes out a bucket and a glass of champagne, setting that up perfectly and writes a note telling Giles to meet her upstairs.

While he does that I take the red rose petals and begin to make a lovely and stunning trail from the door, to the champagne, all the way up the stair until they reach Giles' bed. Meeting up with Angelus, we both take lots of candles and put them all around the apartment. He promises me they will be lit since apparently someone is tracking Giles and says he will be home in about twenty minutes.

Rushing to get all of this done in time we go outside and grab Jenny from Spike and the warlock whose name I have learned is Doc. Spike looks extremely happy to have been involved in the plans. We grab the body and take it up to bed where we gently put it down.

Finally that little Gypsy is paying for her crimes. I'm perfectly content with the results of the broken curse, but in the end she betrayed me. I will not stand for betrayal and if I had a soul the Angel to Angelus transformation would have killed me inside. No longer am I that girl, but this feeling of resent and detest is residual.

Plus she annoys the hell out of me.

With our scene laid out exquisitely, Angelus and I head out back to Mom's house just in case somebody calls us to let us know about the present in Giles' bed. Begrudgingly we walk inside and sit on the couch to wait for the plan to unravel.

"Angelus, how much longer do you think this will take?"

"I don't know, not too much longer until Giles calls us."

"Not that," I roll my eyes. "This whole thing. I'm getting sick of my idiotic friends. I am so ready to just leave this god awful town or at least take it over."

"We already control all the vamps and once you reach your full potential no demon will dare to cross us. And it's your plan so stop whining it doesn't look good on you."

I growl, "Cut the bullshit Angelus. I'm the one with the plan but I'm also 17 and you've had a bicentennial! We're partners in this so put in something once in a while."

"You want me to show my dominance," he smirks.

"I never said that."

"But your eyes say differently," he whispers seductively and attacks me relentlessly. It surprises me how much I actually like it when he shows his dominance. Of course I wouldn't want it to happen all the time, but for now it's perfect.

Not even a second later my phone rings and I answer it. Starting up the fake tears I promise Giles I would be there in a moment. Once I hang up the phone I turn to Angelus and we laugh together.

Deciding it wasn't best to see my friends in leather pants I go upstairs and put on a pair of jeans. Changed and presentable to see little innocent kids like Willow, we make our way to the apartment we were at just at moments ago.  
We get there and I'm pleased with the decision I made to turn her. Not only did Giles have to stake her, but now there are no police involved. Police would never find out it was us, but it would be an annoyance I really don't want to deal with at the moment.

Entering the apartment I take a whiff of the air and smell fresh tears and ash. It reaches my nose and smells as if it was my favorite perfume. Well almost, the scent earlier in the dungeon was much better.

Angelus holds my hand lovingly and I put on the mask of a girl who didn't just torture and murder the person in question. Willow runs up to me out of nowhere and gives me a huge hug. She sobs as hard as she did this morning. I didn't even think of the double blow it would cause Willow. I very much like the consequence of it though.

I let go of Angelus' hand and I embrace Willow. Drawing soothing circles on her back I hug her tightly. Giles walks down the stairs and I rush over to him and give him an even bigger hug. He cries, and cries, and cries. I don't think I've ever seen Giles not maintain his composure.

Scratch that, he was like this when he thought I was going to die last June.

Xander and Cordelia run in and also go up to Giles. I return to my spot next to Angelus and look around as if assessing the crime scene. The champagne is empty and I smell whisky in the air too. Who knew my watcher was such an alcoholic?

"What can we do to help?" I ask him.

"What can be done?" he sobs. "I need to kill whoever did this."

"I bet it was Spike," Cordelia pipes in.

Smarter than she looks, "Agreed, but Giles I will not let you go and get yourself killed!"

He shakes his head at me and goes to his weapons chest to grab some, "I need to Buffy, Jenny is dead."

I stride across the room and grab his wrist, "Don't Giles. You're drunk and in no shape to fight him."

"Buffy's right," Angelus speaks up with a very broody look on his face. "Angelus traveled with Spike for years, this is what he'd expect."

"See Giles, don't go, I need you," I cry.

"I loved her," he shouts and sobs harder. "I loved her and I had to see her look at me with hungry eyes and stake her. How would you feel if you had to do that to Angel?"

"Look Giles I may not be Angel's best friend here, but he's right," Xander says. "Spike expects you to track him down and will be waiting for you."

"Then I'll die," he deadpans. "Better to be with her then without love."

"You do have love," Willow shouts at him. "You have me, and Buffy, and Xander, and Angel, hell even Cordelia. Think about it Giles your being selfish. I lost Oz and Ms. Calendar today; I cannot lose you too."

This gets through to Giles and he falls onto the couch, obviously defeated. I use this to my advantage, "Look Giles Angel and I will stop by my place and grab Kendra. The three of us will track him down. If you even want I'll tie him up in the basement so you can stake him."

He nods in agreement.

"We'll watch him," Xander promises me as he wipes tears from his eyes. "Wait why Kendra isn't here?"

"She fell asleep after the Judge and I let her sleep. I'm so sorry you guys this is my fault. I should have caught Spike when Kendra and I ran after him."

"Don't blame yourself," Willow tells me in a soothing voice. "You've done so much and helped me. You always say you cannot save everyone."

I nod nonchalantly and push a few more tears out. Angelus gently hugs me. We end the embrace and he wraps his arm around me as we walk out of the apartment. Before we leave I take one more long whiff of the marvelous aroma in the room. Amazing.

As soon as we are far enough away we stop walking and Angelus kisses me with what seems to be the most passionate kiss he has ever given me. Quickly responding we rush to the mansion and the passion overtakes us.

Soon, we didn't want to let Kendra wait too much longer, the two of have sated or lust for the time being. "Have I ever told you how much you turn me on?"

"When I do what?" I ask and flutter my eyes.

"Everything," he admits. "You know me, I've never been monogamous, but with you I can be. Everything turns me on. Your smile, your smirk, the look in your eyes, the way you walk, the passion and anger raging inside of you. Hell even the way you talk is sexy!"

"The Scourge of Europe whipped," I giggle.

"Not whipped, just post sex talk," he explains.

I shrug, whatever it was nice hearing. I put my top and pants, the leather ones, back on and turn towards him. "Kendra could present a problem."  
"I agree. We cannot raise too much suspicion."

"It sucks I really just wanted to get it done with," I pout.

"Patience is a virtue Buff," he laughs.

I think for a moment, "How about we get Spike and actually chain her up in Mom's basement. We'll go and get the scoobies from Giles and say Kendra was on watch. Then another vampire will be there standing over her body acting as if we caught him trying to get Spike out."

"I like the way you think, but it means we'll have to rush a bit on Kendra. It is already 3 in the morning and we should get them by 11."

Wow it's already 3 and I'm not tired? Maybe I need less sleep now; I know vampires can survive on less sleep than humans. Guess I can too.

"Wait how will we explain you and the random vamp in the day time?"

"I use the sewers and blankets. We can hire a demon instead of a vampire to "rescue Spike". The only thing is Dru might be angry we killed her boy toy."

"You don't care if he's gone?"

"Captain Peroxide always drove me crazy. Actually Dru has been annoying too."

"Actually I still think that Kendra dying is too much in too short of a period. Maybe we just leave her here, still tie Spike up, and tell them Kendra got called back to Jamaica."

"Sure, we can find a way to explain her death when we don't hear from her in a few days. Personally I think it's the right amount of loss, but it's your show."

"I like my idea," I say in defense.

He smiles, "It's great Buff, but if we do that why don't we call Giles and say we staked Spike and just couldn't get him captured. Less of a hassle for us that way."

"Sure, that's fine. Shall we," I ask and put my hand out.

"We shall," he grabs it and we go to the basement.

Upon entering the basement it immediately dawns upon me that we are finally going to do this. Kendra will be gone, I'll gain power and immortality, and destiny shall be fulfilled.

Kendra is sitting there where we left her and I breathe in her fear. The slayer in her makes it so much more potent. Angelus walks up behind me and lays out the torture devices on the ground. We smile and taking out a vile I pour it over the unconscious girl.

She screams and as I laugh at her I pour more of it on different parts of her now bare body. Her flesh smells burnt and I see the smoke coming from the sizzling skin. It must be acid.

"Do you like that Kendra?" Angelus asks. "That's what it feels like when you pour Holy Water on my kind."

He pours some down her throat and she screams before whimpering in pain, "Kill me now."

"Nope," I pop the P. "We're just getting started" She pleads for death and I laugh as I take a torch and burn her palms. Angelus takes a second torch and burns on crosses. Another reminder of how she failed her calling.

Suddenly struck with an idea I grab a knife and use it on her as if it was a sex toy. She screams louder. I grab a wooden stake and give her the same treatment as I did with the knife. Angelus looks at me in wonder and lust.

"Please stop," she pleads.

"Angelus did you hear that?"

"I did baby. Turns out little miss strong and tough slayer wants it to end. She can't even take a little bit of blood with her sex." He goes down and licks the trail of blood that has made its way down her thigh. He stops before he gets high enough to make me jealous and kisses me roughly.

I smile sweetly at her, "Who's the better slayer here Kendra? You or me?

"Me," she spits at me. Angelus hits her head and she spits blood out.

"Try again," I laugh.

"Me," she repeats this time in a whimper.

Crouching down to her level I grab her hand as Angelus grabs her feet. I begin to break every bone on her hands while Angelus gives her feet the same treatment.

"One more guess."

"You," she cries and I lick the tears off of her face.

"One point for Kendra, I will always be better than you. remember that next time you attempt to steal what's mine."

"Kill me now!"

"We can't do that Kendra," Angelus tells her and morphs into game face. "I need to eat first."  
She screams as Angelus bites into her neck and begins to gulp down her blood. He stops after a few gulps, with her still alive. "Slayer blood is amazing," he moans.

As Angelus gets a hold of himself I take a pair of pliers and force her mouth open. In a very painstaking manner I pull out multiple teeth. She cries louder and louder at every single one until she passes out from the blood loss. Her pulse is weak.

"She has no stamina," I pout.

Angelus kisses me, "It's okay Buff, I'd say usually we would let her recuperate so we can have some more fun. However taking into account the circumstances I say we just kill her."

"My pleasure," I whisper and quickly send a text to Willow telling her the fake story we concocted about Kendra and Spike. Telling her I a wiped from the long day and multiple battles I was going to spend my Saturday sleeping.

As soon as she replies and tells me that is no problem I turn to Angelus, "What do you think a simple snap of her neck? I don't think it does her justice. Can you get me a stake?"

He rushes out of the room and grabs one, "Will this be alright?"  
"Perfect," I kiss him.

Slowly I raise the stake above my head and plunge it into her chest. The moment it hit her heart I feel it explode inside of her and suddenly a warm light explodes out of her chest. It goes into mine and suddenly I feel stronger than I ever have before.

The next thing I know I am in a white room, alone. This isn't right, I didn't die. I stand up and walk around as my surroundings become that of the stairs at Hemery where I was originally called. A lollipop appears in my hand and I sit down as I did in BSD, before Sunnydale.

Whistler walks up to me, "Hey kid."

"Would you like to explain to me what happened?"

He laughs, "Don't worry you aren't dead. You pissed the powers off though, killing their slayer and all. And you've gone all Darth Vader on us and switched sides. They don't have a champion anymore.

"You never told us we couldn't kill her or about my powers. And we'll still stop anyone from destroying the world completely. Only we can do that."

He sighs, "The bosses told me to tell you that the evil you must fight is coming."

"And it is?"

"Some demon found a way to open the Hellmouth I think. I wasn't given too many details. After you beat it you're free to do as you please, except destroy the world. It was prophesized long ago you would take it over, but just don't send it to hell."

"Gotcha," I tell him as I take a lick of my lollipop.

"And one more thing kid, apparently your vamp back at home performed some tricky magic. Just remember that no matter what you will be the last slayer, dead or not the spell he performed took care of it."

"Understood," I smile in triumph.

"And good luck Kid," he tells me as the world swirls into an array of colors. Everything is black for a moment until I open my eyes.

My eyes snap open and I look around. I am lying on silk sheets and feel as if a new power is flowing through my veins. "Mummy," a voice next to me screams.

In annoyance I put my hand out and send whoever made the voice flying to the other side of the room. Staring at the figure I will her to come over and suddenly she is being pulled towards me like a magnet.

Not knowing what to do I touch her forehead and she is dead.

I hear a gasp and smell fear rolling of off someone else. I look at a scared teenager and force him towards me too. Instead of just killing him some part of me pulls him closer and brings him to my mouth. I bite down into his neck.

Sweet blood laced with fear and terror rushes down my throat. It is so good and I never want it to end, however it is over sooner than I wish. Making a fist I stare at the body of the boy. In a flash it becomes a pile of dust. Another figure claps and I force it to me as I did with the others.

I find Angelus lying on top of me and he beams down at me, "I guess the killing Kendra plan worked. Your powers are amazing." He kisses me and I growl into his throat. It only turns him on more and he slowly licks the blood off of my face. His tongue enters my mouth again and I slip mine into his. I lick his fangs and he gives my fangs the same treatment.

Wait I have fangs? I glance around the room and think back to the last few minutes. If I could blush I would have, "I guess I was out of it when I woke up? I'd say I'm sorry about Dru, but I'm not."

"It's okay baby, she was annoying anyway. She's out of the way, Wheels is out if the way. And now we just have to deal with the gang until the new slayer comes."

"New slayer?"

"Well you are dead. I had to turn you to make you immortal. Well I had a spell, but when I casted it I think it killed you, so I vamped you. But you look sexy with fangs," he says seductively. I give him a stern look, "Okay so to finish your heart stopped your dead, new slayer."

"Then how come I am so much more powerful now?"

"My theory is the vampire demon just magnified your other abilities, but guess the powers want a real slayer."

Something suddenly occurs to me, "No that's not true. When I was out I talked to Whistler. He told me that you performed some spell and it made it so the slayer would stay with me only, so no more slayers. Oh and we just have to avert one apocalypse and then we can start our blood bath."

He tackles me to the bed and is suddenly throwing clothes to the floor. His golden eyes look into my now golden eyes and he looks sexier in game face now than ever. I nip at his neck drawing blood, only it turns him on even more. I lick it off of him.

I find it weird how now I am completely demon without a soul, he's a demon with no soul, but we can still have such a passion towards everything. Before Angelus is about to go down on me I regretfully pull him up.

"Why do I feel so much? I know I was a demon before with no soul but I thought it was the human part of me making me feel. But now everything is greater."

He kisses my neck and makes a trail to my breasts. He touches me with a mix of gentleness and force and replies.

" Passion. It lies in all of us, sleeping, waiting, And though unwanted, unbidden it will stir. Open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us, guides us, Passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love…the clarity of hatred… the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear, If we could live without Passion maybe we'd fine some kind of peace, but we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank. Without Passion, we'd be truly dead"

**I hope you all thought I did the episode **_**Passion**_** justice. It is literally my favorite episode so I know my version is extremely different, but it got the same point across. So this chapter had little actual plot, but it showed the darkness of the world. I changed the rating to M due to the torture scenes. So I'll post again next week, I swear. Also try to guess what my new penname is from. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	25. Chapter 25 nailed puppies

**Chapter 25. Nailed Puppies**

Angelus and I woke up around noon. One perk of being immortal is that I don't need as much sleep as I did before. He stares down at me and I lean in for a passionate kiss and after getting one I start to crawl down to his groin and put my head between his legs. To my dismay Angelus pushes me away and walks out of the room without even putting clothes on, giving me a nice view.

He returns with two teenagers who are gagged and thrashing around, "Here you go Buff."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "You stopped me from giving you a blow job for these worthless pieces of meat? And here I thought sex was the number one thing on your perverted mind."

"You need to feed," he simply states.

"But I'm hungry for you, not blood," I whisper seductively. "Well maybe your blood."

His chest shakes in laughter, "Buffy I turned you not even a day ago. I know you know what fledglings are like."

His words bounce around inside my head, he does have a point. "Guess it just shows how powerful I am."

"Or it's because I sired you," he points out.

I scoff and bite his chest. He groans. Just as we're about to get into it my phone buzzes. "Ignore it," he urges and starts to do interesting things with his tongue to distract me.

As much as I wish I could do just that, it might be a Scooby. I open my phone, "Hello."

"Buffy?"

"Who else would I be Will?" I laugh and put it on speaker.

"I don't know," she stutters.

Angelus starts going at it harder and I groan, "Stop it," I laugh.

"What?" Willow questions.

Internally sighing I raise my hand and Angelus is suddenly frozen in time. Satisfied, I move him over to my side. "Nothing, just keep going."

"We're all at Giles. Can you please come over?"

"Willow I thought I told you guys I needed sleep," I whine.

"For me?" she begs.

I sigh, "Fine, let me shower and get dressed. I'll be there in a half an hour."

"Thanks Buffy,"

"Anything I can do to help," I tell her and hang up. Waving my hand I unfreeze Angel. "Well there goes our day."

"This could be fun," Angelus says. "Gives us time to toy with them. And did you just freeze me?"

"True, and yeah I did" I concede. "Although it's probably about Kendra. I guess we can make this work. Do you think I can be around them without eating them. It wouldn't be any fun to eat them without torturing them."

"You'll be fine. Just remember to breath, which isn't a problem since you need to talk. May I join you in the shower?"

"Of course," I moan and lick my lips seductively. He grabs me and runs to the shower. The water is hot and before I know it he has me screaming his name. Growling, I sink my fangs into his neck and he moans as I suck a bit of his blood.

Once the water turns cold, well a little after it turns cold, we walk out and I go into my closet. "Angelus," I call.

"Yeah," he responds and walks up to me in black slacks and a black silk shirt.

"You look better in leather pants and red shirts," I frown. "Albeit it would give us away. Does this look suspicious?"

I feel him giving me a once over. As a joke a twirl around and my dark jeans hug my ass well. For a shirt I just through on a simple tank top with a sweat jacket over it.

"Very innocent, now let's go."

However as soon as we step outside of our room I remember the teenagers. They don't even smell appetizing and I make a fist, instantly turning them to dust before we continue.

As soon as we step into the main hall we both glance at each other. There's only one ring of Amara and two of us. Angelus wants me to wear it, since he's going to need a blanket anyway to keep up pretenses. Personally I think he should wear it. A voice whispers in my head and I step into the harmful sunrays.

Angelus gasps and I tilt my head, "What?"

"You're not on fire."

I look at my hands, he's right, I am not burning. "Guess it's you who wears the ring then."

He starts to laugh and we head towards Giles' apartment. The sun tickles a lot, but it doesn't burn me the entire time. Guess another perk of being me. Walking down the streets the sun becomes a lot more tolerable. By the time we reach our destination it doesn't faze me at all. Hell if it weren't for the enhanced powers and senses and the still heart I would think I was human. Hopefully I can fool the scoobies though.

I knock on Giles' door and Angelus quickly puts the blanket over his head and as soon as the door cracks I grab the ring off of his finger and he starts to smoke. He runs into the apartment as quickly as he can before discarding the sheet and using it to put out the flames.

"Hey y'all," I wave.

"Why's he here?" Xander snorts.

"Cause I thought this would be important if you woke me up after the long day we had yesterday. He was staying at my place anyway."

Point for me as everyone but Cordelia flinch at the hidden message in that, "Oh come on," Cordy sighs. "They had sex after almost dying big fucking deal!"

"Um so onto more precedent issues," Giles says as he cleans his glasses only is at a loss for words.

Angelus takes the opportunity to talk, "Giles I just wanted to say I understand your pain from what happened. Over time I've lost a lot of people too. And Willow, Buffy told me what happened and I am so sorry I mentioned him yesterday. But sans a soul I was on the giving end of that and might be able to help."

Willow sobs a bit and nods as does Giles, although my new sixth sense allows me to poke into their minds and see that there is a lot more underneath the surface than what they are both showing. I nod at Angelus and he smirks at me while everyone else looks down in sorrow.

"Back on topic," Giles says. "Have any of you seen Kendra after last night? The council has contacted me and said that her slayer force has simply disappeared; all they see is Buffy's. Wasn't she with you two," he asks us.

"We chased down Spike after we left here like we promised."

"But we couldn't find him," Angelus continues. "Why do you sound surprised. Kendra told us she was going to come here and tell you before crashing at wherever she's staying."

"She never came," he answers gravely.

"Oh now," Willow cries. "She's okay right?"

"Willow Spike or some other nasty obviously killed her," Cordelia points out.

"Then why isn't the new slayer called?" Xander asks.

"Xander has a point," Angelus reasons and everyone including Xander stare at him in shock. "I've been around longer than you guys have and have studied the council in great detail. The new slayer is called as soon as the old one dies. And if they can't find the new essence of the slayer out in the newly chosen then she isn't dead."

"Angel is right, the council knows immediately after a slayer is called. Angel do you know if Spike knows any magicks or anyone who could perform a powerful cloaking spell."

He shakes his head, "Spike couldn't pull it off, but there are a lot of demons in town that are under his command."

Giles nods as Willow's phone rings she picks it up and starts to break down the second she gets the call. With all the tension and emotions in the room I don't have to pretend to breathe, I want to breathe so that I can soak up all of the lovely emotions running through everyone.

She hangs up, "That was the police," she stutters. "Oz is dead."

We all look at her mortified, even Angelus and I exchange a glance, and this was a pleasant turn of events. "Apparently he stabbed himself in the heart with a stake," she cries. "They would have suspected foul play except he left a note explaining how after what he did to me he was a demon and had to remedy the world of what was inside of him."

"And we sure it's legit and not Spike?" Xander voices.

She nods and explains how apparently he did it in public where everyone could see, more than likely so that we would know he actually committed suicide. After the newest turn of events Angelus nods to signal the next part of our plan should be put into action.

Everything around me, including people start to hover and spin around the room. I scream and cry for the show and Angelus kisses me softy whispering dirty things in my ear that everyone else would suspect are words to sooth me. It takes all my energy to remember not to smirk or moan as he presses up against me to show how his words are affecting him too. With everyone else spinning and Angelus facing me to "calm me down" I take the opportunity to grind against his hard groin and kiss him on the neck, nibbling at him in my human face.

As he kisses me I realize that we aren't going to be able to stop. The fear and sadness in the air is intoxicating along with the way Angelus is kissing me and the act we are putting on. Unable to be the one to pull away I remove my hand from his hair and snap my fingers so that everyone freezes. Having people watching, even if they don't realize this time adds to the moment.

Without them being able to see I vamp out and this time as I kiss his neck I bite down and he screams my name. He gives my neck the same treatment and afterwards brings me up for a ravishing kiss. As we kiss I can taste my blood and I know he can taste mine. Needing something I think about it and suddenly we are both standing their naked.

To make this more horrible for Giles we move over and lie on his kitchen table. Without a moment's notice Angelus and I start to touch every inch of each other and along with the sensations we bring each other and the aroma and air around us it doesn't last too long. For after a few minutes we both bite each other once again and that was the end of it.

With Angelus still licking my chest I feel that this isn't over and drop to my knees where this time I suck some blood from his member. Making him feel pain with pleasure along with the two different tastes in my mouth makes me feel so much without even a touch.

Not wanting to push our luck with the frozen audience I snap my fingers to put our clothes back on and get back in the position we were in before, without the sexual part, and I put everyone back on the ground.

I start to cry, "I'm so sorry, I thought I had this under control…but it's just that everyone keeps dying."

"Or your like bipolar or something," Cordelia suggests and we all glare at her. Angelus and I both push down the urge to growl at her.

"Buffy I feel I need to contact the council of this, maybe it has to do with why Kendra has disappeared or your recent death."

"Will it help me?" I whimper.

"Maybe, but not necessarily," he admits.

"Do it, as long as there's the slightest possibility that it will help."

He nods, "Giles may I take Buffy back to her house? She seems distraught and after the day everyone's had I think she needs a break," Angelus asks.

I shake my head enthusiastically, "Hell no, I need to find Kendra. I may hate her, but she's not going to die because of me. Plus we need to think about Spike and Willow needs me. Please Angel, I cannot just let everyone die, I mean I'm the slayer and all and it wouldn't be right and don't make me go back there yet. I need to be here, I mean what if I got mad and Mom walked in the door seeing everything?"

"Buffy," Xander interrupts me. "You're babbling which means you need to get some rest. We all don't need a cranky Buffy. Cordelia and I can help Willow and Spike can wait until later as can Kendra. We don't know what the hell even happened to her. We need you focused and ready or not at all."

I nod hesitantly, "Fine, but tonight you cannot stop me from patrolling and looking for that bleach blonde buggering douche."

Everyone nods and Giles dismisses us. Angelus puts the sheet over his head as I take the ring out of my pocket and as soon as the door closes behind us he slips on the ring. Far enough away from being caught Angelus grabs me possessively and starts to ravish my neck.

I push him off before I let out a moan, knowing then neither of us would stop, "Not that I'm not loving the love here, but we are a little public. I'm not up to anything that kinky."

He chuckles. "Sorry, but damn lover you looked so delicious in there pretending to be human. And you didn't even attack once."

"Well," I smirk. "I can't say their blood didn't smell good, but I knew it would be better if I waited until the right moment when my plan unfolds."

"And that is why you're mine," he whispers huskily.

Again I have to stop him from going too far in public, even though almost nobody is near us and his hand massaging my chest and his hips gyrating against me feels so good. "Speaking of plans I read their minds. Xander and Cordy are taking Wills to her place. I think the house is in need of some, um new guests."

He raises one eyebrow, "Of what variety?"

"The dead kind of course," I giggle. "And I mean dead, not undead. I don't want anyone else dead yet, not until the grand finale, which is all planned out in my head by the way. Anyway I was thinking we could wrap Oz up all nicely and leave him there for the redhead."

And that was exactly what we did. Once our plan was set we rushed to the morgue and stole the body. Then quickly before Willow could arrive home we delivered him. Afterwards I concentrated hard and we both became invisible; apparently another cool power I had developed.

Willow was walking next to Xander with Cordelia next to him. All three looked upset and Willow was still red and sobbing. We laugh quietly so we wouldn't be heard. As they open the door we sneak in behind them and as they walk upstairs to willow's bedroom they all scream.

Nailed to her door is the dead Oz. Looking over to the writing next to him, in his blood, they scream even more. We had written I make Kendra scream in pleasure, so it would look like Spike had done it. Laughing we run out of the house and become visible again.

"That was brilliant Buffy," Angelus tells me.

"You were my inspiration," I blush. "I was reading old watcher diaries and read how you hung puppies to doors and figured this was basically the same thing saying Oz was a werewolf and all."

He chuckles again as we walk hand in hand down the street. A few minutes later we arrive at out mansion. I sniff and frown, I wasn't expecting Spike, especially in the middle of the day.

We walk into the foyer and he's right there waiting for us, "You two haven't seen Dru have you? She's gone missing."

I turn towards Angelus and he sighs, "Spike I know you felt it I did too."

"It cannot be true."

"I hope it isn't, but," he trails off.

"What," I ask feigning confusion.

Angelus looks at me, "When a sire or a childe is killed you feel it. That's why I screamed in pain last night."

"It was Giles," I tell them both. "He told me this morning when I went to a Scooby meeting."

"How'd you get there luv, saying as you seem to be missing a pulse."

I inconspicuously grab the ring off of Angelus' finger, "This."

He growls, "They will die. Hell the entire world will go with them to pay for staking Drusilla. I recently found a portal to Hell and the book on how to open it. Are you two with me?"

"Yes," we say together, knowing once Spike is killed we can continue our plan. Guess I'm the powers bitch once again, but this time I knew would be the last.


End file.
